De la amistad al amor ¿O es al reves?
by Kattie Hale
Summary: Secuela de 6 DIVERSIÓN. Los chicos deciden emprender un viaje sin ruta fija antes de partir a la Universidad ¿8 adolescentes en una casa rodante? Mala idea. Lo que no saben es que la universidad es igual o peor que el viaje en si mismo.
1. Viejos sentimientos

Bella Pov

Como todo lo bueno alguna vez se debe de acabar todo; y así acabo mi dulce sueño para regresarme a la cruda realidad. Bueno, quizás estoy exagerando un poco: mi realidad no es tan mala, solo un poco manipulada y normal rayando en la rutina y lo aburrido. Las diversiones del año pasado con los chicos habían quedado un poco atrás; todo se había vuelto aburrido sin que ninguno lo notara, y, que estuviéramos separados por miles de kilómetros no servía de mucho.

-¡Bella, levántate! ¡Quiero disfrutar del último desayuno con mi hija!- grito mi madre sin abrir la puerta. El sonido inusual de su voz solo significaba una cosa: había comenzado a llorar antes de que siquiera la despedida llegara.

Me queje, refunfuñe y maldije antes de rodar por la cama, enredarme con las sabanas, y caer al piso, y como si no fuera suficiente; de la mesita de noche cayo mi nuevo celular aterrizando en mi cabeza. Al parecer esa era la forma de despedirse de mi cama y mi mesita.

No maldije más; hoy el karma estaba en mi contra y era mejor prevenir.

Me desherede lentamente de las sabanas, no me fuera a provocar un desgarramiento, agarre el celular que descansaba junto a mi lastimada cabeza y me fui levantando lentamente, no fuera a ser que me mareara y me callera. Otra vez.

Apreté un botón del celular y mire la pantallita encenderse. No había mensajes, ni llamadas, aun tenía tiempo antes de que Alice empezara a corretearme.

Baje con pesar las escaleras, pensando en que esta sería la última vez que bajaría estas escaleras durante un largo tiempo.

-Ya estoy aquí, madre. Buenos días Phil.- Phil había pedido el día libre para quedarse a apoyar a Renné; ella nunca era buena para las despedidas.

-Buenos días, Bella- él siempre había sido amable y respetuoso conmigo; lo extrañaría un poco, no demasiado.

-Mi niña querida, te hice tu desayuno favorito.- no necesitaba verme en un espejo para saber la expresión que había adoptado mi cara. Ahora entendía la advertencia en los ojos del esposo de mi madre. Renné no había nacido con artes culinarias, si no todo lo contrario.- Panques con cajeta.

-Gracias mamá, no te hubieras molestado.-mi voz sonó realmente agradecida.

Eran solo un par de panques. Para prepararlos solo era necesario leer las instrucciones de la caja, Renné no podría haberlos arruinado de gran manera.

Tome un panque con mi mano derecha y con la otra un gran vaso de leche que me había servido Phil, di un par de respiros y lo mordí. El primer sabor fue el de la harina, ese no era tan malo, incluso podría decir que estaba bueno, luego vino lo peor; la gran cantidad de canela me quemo la lengua, la vainilla me hostigo hasta provocarme nauseas y luego un ingrediente amargo que no reconocí. Incluso había trozos de las cascaras de huevo.

Aun no había tragado del todo la masa chiclosa que tenía en la boca cuando me bebí medio vaso de leche. Me había equivocada: Renné era tan mala en la cocina que incluso arruinaba un par de panques. Compadecí a Phil que tendría que despedirse de mi comida y darle la bienvenida a los intentos de comida de Renné.

-¿Están buenos?- no quise desilusionar a Renné y solo hice un par de gestos dándole a entender que estaban deliciosos, si abría la boca para emitir alguna palabra se daría cuenta de que mentía.- Pues entonces te estas tardando para comértelos.

Cuando se dio la vuelta suspire rendida.

Bañe mi panque con cajeta hasta que no se distinguió nada del pan; eso cortaría el sabor de la canela y la vainilla. Le di un mordisco más. La cajeta disfrazo los otros sabores, pero también hizo que la masa se volviera más chiclosa.

Una media hora después y aun con un pedazo del panque esperando a ser comido sonaron unos golpecitos suaves y delicados en la puerta: Alice había llegado al rescate.

Estaba a punto de levantarme a abrirle cuando Renné me indico que me sentara.

-Yo abro, con esas manos ensuciaras todo.-menciono antes de salir por la cocina. Me hizo sentir como a una niña de 5 años.

Escuche a Alice saludando a mi madre y luego a sus tacones dirigiéndose aquí. Tap, tap, tap.

-Buenos días, Phil.- su cabello lucia en punta al igual que siempre, un maquillaje natural, unos jeans y una blusa sumamente delgada, ajustada y de tirantes conformaban su estilo hoy.- Hola Bella, lindas manos.

-Oh, querida, que descortés. ¿Quieres un panque?- ¿Qué tenía Renné hoy con querer usar la palabra "querida"?

-Claro, pero solo una mordida, acabo de desayunar.- El rostro de Alice no sufrió ningún cambio cuando mordió el panque, aun sabiendo lo mala que era Renné, tomo una servilleta y se limpio la boca manteniendo la servilleta en la mano.

-Delicioso. Tal parece que vas mejorando.- El rostro de Alice era de rasgos angelicales y usando su voz angelical hacían que todo lo que saliera de su boca pareciera verdad. Si ella dijera que mañana lloverán conejos con la voz que acaba de usar probablemente al día siguiente me mantendría bajo techo para evitar que una bola blanca me cayera en la cabeza.

-Gracias, querida.-sonrió orgullosa por el alago.- Bella, aun no haz terminado.

-Mmm… En realidad ya me llene. Además tengo que subir a terminar de arreglar mi maleta.- me lave las manos en el fregadero, agarre a Alice de la mano y subí a toda velocidad antes de que pudieran detenernos.

-Bella, no quiero ser grosera pero tú mamá cocina pésimo.-confeso Alice una vez que estuvimos en la seguridad de mi cuarto.

-Eso ya lo sabías y aun así aceptaste el panque.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, ante todo la educación.-tiro la servilleta que había usado en la cocina al momento en el que hablaba. Viendo bien a esa servilleta era muy voluminosa.

-¿Ese era el pedazo que mordiste del panque?-pregunte señalando la servilleta.

Su sonrisa me contesto.

-No sé como Jasper puede llegar a decir que eres un ángel.

-Es que soy un angel; otra en mi lugar lo hubiera escupido inmediatamente. Ademas de que represente a un angel en la pastorela de la primaria.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Creo que no mucho pero me parecio buen momento para sacarlo a relucir-sonrio alegre y se fue a parar junto a la ventana.

-¿Cuantas maletas llevas?

-Una- le contes como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.-¿Cuantas maletas se supone que tendria que llevar para un viaje de maximo 3 dias?

-¿Tres dias? ¿Jasper no te dijo del nuevo plan de viaje?

-¿Tenemos un plan de viaje?-pregunte confundida.

Alice suspiro exasperada.

-Nuestro plan de viaje es no tener uno.-mi cara debia de ser pura ignorancia porque Alice volvio a suspirar.-Iremos a donde queramos, tomaremos las rutas que queramos y haremos lo que queramos con la simple condicion de llegar antes de que empiecen las clases en la Universidad.

Un momentaneo ataque de panico me ataco.

-¿¡Mas de un mes en una camioneta con 7 adolescentes a parte de mi! Eso es una locura, ¿y las maletas? ¡Sera un desastre!

-Bella.-aunque pareciera pequeña, Alice tenia una increible voz de mando.-Todo va a estar bien. Es una manera de volver a unirnos como grupo luego de este año que estuvimos separados.-esa parte me agradaba- Y por el transporte no te preocupes, rentamos una casa rodante.

-"contratamos" me suena manada. Yo no coopere con nada.-me queje. No me agradaba no poder ayudar.

-Emmett y Kate tampoco pusieron nada economicamente y por eso hemos decidido que ellos y tu seran los conductores designados.-parecian tenerlo todo planeado.

-Ok, ya no me opondre mas.- de todas maneras no me serviria de nada quejarme, a ella no le importaria.- ¿Y que se supone que debo meter en las maletas?

-Metete a bañar, yo terminare tus maletas solo con lo escencial.-yo asentia mientras ella hablaba- Me tengo que ir a casa de Jasper y Edward vendra por ti en mas o menos una hora, procura estar lista.

-De acuerdo.-

Tome mi necesar y fui directo al baño.

Apenas y espere a que el agua se calentara y me puse bajo el chorro del agua. Esperaba que el baño pudiera tranquilizar a mi cuerpo tembloroso a causa de los nervios. Que Edward y yo hubieramos terminado y que ahora actuaramos casi como amigos otra vez, no queria decir que mi corazón había dejado de latir por el y que mi cuerpo no reaccionara ante su voz o su tacto. Las mariposas volvian a volar por mi estomago cada vez que el se acercaba demasiado o cuando me susurraba secretos al oido y yo no podia hacer nada por detener ese revoloteo dentro de mi; simplemente esa era la química de mi cuerpo.

Deje que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo con tortuosa lentitud, cada gotita resbalaba y caía; esa era la regla: dejar se llevar por la gravedad. De alguna extraña manera mi vida era parecida a la de las gotitas; mi relación se había ido por el caño gracias a la regla de la monotonía y ahora era cuestión de seguir mi destino, aun y cuando mi destino estuviera ligado a mi ex novio y a pasar bastante tiempo junto con mis amigos, -que de paso son pareja, casi-, en una casa rodante.

Me seque y vestí velozmente, no quería ir enferma al famoso viaje.

Mi cabello era caso perdido así que solo lo sujete en una cola entera.

Trate de darle un poco de color a mi pálido rostro con un poco de maquillaje, que no fue de mucha ayuda, enchine mis pestañas y delinee mis ojos, un poco de gloss y estuve lista.

Entre a mi habitación algo distraída, así que me sorprendí al levantar el rostro y encontrarme con mi Dios griego, perdón, con Edward recostado sobre mi tendida cama.

Solo esperaba que Alice fuera la responsable del aparente orden en mi cuarto y no él.

-Hey, ¿Ya estas lista?-se paro lentamente, o al menos eso me pareció a mí.-Espero que no te moleste que allá llegado un poco más temprano, las cosas en casa están un poco locas.

-No, no hay problema.-hable demasiado a prisa provocando que me sonrojara.-En realidad ya estoy lista, solo tengo que sobrevivir a la despedida de Renné y podremos irnos.

-Entiendo, Carlisle se tuve que llevar a Esme a fuerzas. No quiero imaginar cómo se pondrá cuando nos vallamos a la universidad.-

Asentí distraída.

-Ve a despedirte y yo bajo tu maleta, ¿ok?-fue necesario que su pregunta fuera directa pues yo seguía perdida en su mirada.

Asentí rápidamente dándome la vuelta, ya podía sentir el sonrojo cubrir mis mejillas.

Baje las escaleras pensando en que esta sería la última vez que lo haría. Era momento de seguir adelante y eso significaba irme a la universidad, pasar las vacaciones con Charlie y dejar que Renné acompañara a Phil en su gira.

Claro que esa decisión la tome luego de que Esme y Carlisle decidieran mudarse a Forks, -un lugar más tranquilo para vivir ahora que estarían solos, según ellos-, y de que Rosalie, Jasper y Kate decidieran trasladar sus cosas personales a su _pequeña_ mansión que tenían a las afueras del pequeño pueblo. Al parecer ellos tres tenían casa por todo el país; si fueran fugitivos tardarían un poco en ubicarlos.

Renné y Phil me esperaban al final de la escalera. Renné había comenzado a llorar y Phil la consolaba, él la cuidaría bien en mi lugar.

-Mi bello cisme abre sus alas y vuela lejos de su mamita.-Renné exclamo abriendo sus brazos hacia mí.

Si no estuviera a punto de dejarla e irme, probablemente hubiera dado media vuelta y huido a meterme debajo de mi cama tratando de que la pena no me absorbiera.

Suspire discretamente y me arroje a sus brazos.

Era difícil dejar a mi madre y seguir con el camino que había planeado desde hace tiempo. Claro que a la hora de trazar mis planes no había pensado en este momento, cuando Renné me abrazara y recordara que después no tendría esos brazos para consolarme y hacerme sentir mejor.

Mis ojos empezaron a picar pensando en todo lo que dejaría al dejar a mi madre.

Permanecimos un rato ahí paradas, solo abrazándonos. Era difícil para ambas.

Lentamente la fui soltando y luego de besar su mejilla me separe por completo.

-Voy a estar bien madre, me enseñaste bien.-

Le di un apretón de manos a Phil y Salí de ahí.

Edward se reunió conmigo luego de un minuto con expresión confusa.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte.

-Nada importante, esa fue una extraña despedida.- Pensó en voz alta. No entendí su comentario así que lo deje pasar.

-¿Tú sabes porque Alice no pudo quedarse contigo?

-Nop, solo dijo que tenía que ir a casa de Jasper…-me corto en _ipso facto_.

-No digas más. Un hermano no debería saber ese tipo de cosas-hizo un mueca graciosa y comenzó a conducir.

-¿Qué cosas?

-La casa es una locura porque Rosalie y Kate están ahí junto con Zac y Emmett tratando de entretenerse en una casa vacía. Incluso se acostaron sobre la encimera de la cocina y dejaron colgando la cabeza.

-Eso no fue lo que pregunte, pero es interesante saberlo.

-Lo que quise decir es que Alice y Jasper están en una casa solo para ellos y han pasado algunos meses muy castos.

Me sonrojo apenas él termino de hablar. Debí de haber imaginado que era algo así.

-Entonces…-trate de desviar el tema empero no se me ocurría nada,-¿Por qué Emmett y Kate no cooperaron para la casa rodante?

Era obvio porque yo no había aportado nada, sin embargo, ellos dos si tenían sustento económico para hacerlo y eso me causaba curiosidad.

-Emmett gasto todos su dinero en no sé qué cosas en la universidad y Carlisle le cancelo la tarjeta y con respecto a Kate, su madre comenzó a administrar su fortuna.

-No me imagino cómo ha de estar Emmett- de repente mi comentario lo hizo reír.

-Ayer se le colgó a Carlisle de la pierna y no lo dejaba avanzar; no paraba de lloriquear pidiendo su tarjeta o al menos una mesada. Alice no paraba de reír descontroladamente así que se cayó de la silla y aun así no paro de reír.-todo lo conto interrumpiéndose con sus risas.

Yo también reía, era imposible no hacerlo al imaginarte al grandulón de Emmett colgado de la pierna del sensato Carlisle.

Mientras reía permanecí atenta de los gestos de Edward en tanto mis oídos eran deleitados por su armoniosa risa.

-Alice tiene un enorme moretón en la espalda a causa del golpe contra el piso, ella dice que valió la pena.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora la madre de Kate se preocupa por su dinero?

Edward me miro un momento y luego volvió a ver el camino.

-Al parecer vio un reportaje sobre adolescentes millonarios y el despilfarro que habían hecho de su vida, se puso algo histérica y decidió controlar un poco más a su hija.

-Eso suena algo raro, Kate debe estar que no la calienta ni el sol.

-Ni el sol, ni nada más; no ha parado de farfullar toda la semana.- rio, lo más seguro evocando el recuerdo.- Su madre le cancelo el acceso a sus cuentas, y la dejo solo con una mesada y una tarjeta de crédito con un límite bastante bajo a comparación de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Eso se supone que es bueno o malo?

-Yo creo que es bueno, pero no le digas que yo dije eso o me echara un buen pleito.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.-

No volvimos a entablar conversación hasta que llegamos a su casa y encontramos a los chicos aun encima de la barra en la cocina.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Por fin pude actualizar. Se supone que lo haría más temprano pero me fui al cine a ver Toy Story 3, pero me lleve una enorme decepción, pues ya no había boletos hasta la función de las 11. Tuve que entrar a ver otra peli ****. **

**Ok, la secuela ya esta aquí! Quizás el próximo capi lo suba el próximo fin de semana, (depende la aceptación puede que suba antes). **

**Entre semana subiré el primer cap de mi nuevo fic: "Regresa a mí" (aun no tengo summary listo) ¿Idea general? Rosalie y Jasper son personajes principales (parejas normales, nada de incestos o esas cosas) ¡Es un drama! Ojala y pueda contar también con su apoyo en este nuevo proyecto. **

**Gracias por su apoyo, no seria nada sin ustedes.**

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Interrupción

**¡Esspero que les guste!**

* * *

Alice Pov

Baje de mi porsche y camine hacia la puerta.

Llegue y abrí con mi llave.

Jasper era el único en la casa, así que era comprensible que no se escuchara ruido alguno.

-¿Amor?-pregunte en voz alta.

-¡Estoy arriba!-me contesto un segundo después.

Deje mi bolsa y las demás cosas sobre un sillón y subí las escaleras.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte al verlo buscando entre sus casi vacios cajones.

-Buscando una gorra.

-¿La negra con cositas plateadas?-él asintió.-La dejaste en mi casa la otra vez, ahora debe de estar en camino a Forks.

-Lastima, quería llevármela a nuestro "paseo".

Se acerco a mí y lo que se suponía que sería un dulce beso se fue convirtiendo en algo más.

¿Y qué es lo que esperaba luego de pasar más de 5 meses castos como los monjes?

Nuestros labios protagonizaban una danza perfectamente sincronizada pero que al mismo tiempo era una lucha por el control. Su aliento me embriagaba y me hacía perder un poco la razón. Era irónico que él me hiciera sentir con un solo beso lo que una botella de tequila no lograría.

Mis manos volaron a su rubio cabello, enredando mis dedos entre ellos. Sus manos estaban en mi cadera y comenzaban a subir y bajar mientras el beso continuaba. Allí donde sus manos me tocaban mi piel ardía como si sus manos fueran un sol. Nuestros cuerpos ardían sin defensa alguna, nuestras manos recorrían, rasguñaban y reclamaban algo que de por si era suyo y les había sido arrebatado por la distancia.

Fue caminando lentamente hacia atrás, sin romper el beso, jalándome hasta introducirme en el cuarto. Cerró la puerta y sus manos regresaron a mi cuerpo.

En el tiempo que habíamos sido separados comprobamos que si bien lo físico de la relación no era algo primordial si era necesario. Sentirlo cerca, poder tocarlo, olerlo y sentirlo. Al diablo con las conversaciones por teléfono, esto era mejor que el mismo cielo.

Mis manos tomaron vida propia, no se conformarían con solo acariciar su cabello, -eso podría hacerlo frente a cualquiera. Lo que tenía en mente no.

Encontré el borde de su playera e introduje mis manos. Recorrí su abdomen con una lentitud casi dolorosa, sentí cada uno de sus músculos contraerse ante mi contacto. Había más presión en nuestras manos que la que utilizaríamos en simples y castas caricias. Nuestros cuerpos pedían por más.

Sus manos se deslizaron dentro de mi blusa. Solo estaba paseando sus manos por mi espalda y yo ya estaba al borde del delirio. Mis terminales nerviosas trabajaban a mil. Mis pulmones clamaban por aire, pero mis labios no se separaban de los suyos. Me empezaba a sentir cada vez más húmeda. Cada parte de mi se encontraba aquí y ahora; la mudanza y los demás podrían esperar un poco más.

Encontró el broche que tanto ansiaba y de un movimiento lo desabrocho sin siquiera haberme quitado la blusa antes.

Capturo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes sin llegar a lastimarme y lo jalo un poco para luego soltarlo.

Su mirada tenía un poco de arrogancia. Logre que desapareciera al bajar mis manos aun más lento hasta el borde de su pantalón. Lo desabroche. Después de esto ya no había marcha atrás, ¿Pero quién iba a querer regresar?

Volvimos a caminar a tropezones hasta caer sobre su cama, él sobre mí.

Tome el extremo de su playera y la jale hacia arriba hasta quitársela antes de que él me tomara la delantera en cuanto a la ropa.

Nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse, solo fue un momento, su boca empezó a descender por mi cuello una y otra vez, cada vez hiendo más abajo.

Luchaba por controlar mi respiración al mismo tiempo que me enfrascaba en una lucha con ese maldito pantalón que no era capaz de quitarle.

Sus labios llegaron al nacimiento de mis senos, no pude controlarme más y como había estado deseando desde que empezó solté un gemido.

Al tener mis manos donde las tenía pude sentir perfectamente su reacción ante la mía.

Al parecer él no pudo tomarse unos segundos y quitarme la blusa, no, claro que no, él tenía que simplemente romperla. Tenía suerte de que esa blusa no fuera de mi completo favoritismo.

Bufe entre molesta y divertida por su falta de paciencia.

-¿Algún problema allá abajo?-susurro en mi oído a causa de su aun presente pantalón.

Un par de movimientos rápidos y el _problema_ había desaparecido. Un maldito pantalón no vencería a Alice Cullen.

-No, ninguno.-

Regresamos a nuestro enfrascado entretenimiento.

Luego de deshacerme del pantalón mis manos volaron de regreso a su espalda, bajan y subían en un círculo vicioso. Sintiendo y deleitándome con cada centímetro de su perfecta anatomía.

Coloco ambas manos en mis hombros y empezó a deslizarlas lentamente hacia abajo provocando que al estar desabrochado mi sostén también se fuera deslizando.

Nuestras bocas seguian disfrutando una de la otra, pero nuestros ojos no estaban cerrados. Nos mirábamos de manera retadora mostrando atrevimiento.

El sostén estaba a punto de dejar su respectivo lugar, en un movimiento más y no habría nada más que me cubriera…

El eco del timbre resonó por toda la casa.

Una parte de mi lencería recién adquirida cayó al suelo.

Entre nuestros cuerpos había nada de separación. Él estaba literalmente sobre mí. Podía _sentir_ cada reacción de su cuerpo y había una en especial que empezaba a sobresalir de las demás. Mis pezones ahora endurecidos estaban contra su bien formado pecho. Mis manos rasguñaban su espalda y las suyas marcaban un camino imaginario sobre mi torso desnudo.

-Alguien está llamando a la puerta.- Logre decir entre jadeos y gemidos.

-Ya escuche- reanudo el beso y yo me volví a separar.

-¿No piensas ir a ver quién es?-

Me miro a los ojos.-No.-fue su respuesta e intento volver a besarme pero gire el rostro.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

-Podría ser alguien importante.

-O podrían ser niñas exploradoras esperando vender galletas.

-No pienso seguir haciendo el amor contigo si hay un grupo de niñas exploradoras en la puerta de la casa.

Suspiro sabiéndose perdedor y colocando con frustración su rostro junto al mío.

-Lo siento.-me disculpe por mi quisquillosa conciencia.

-No hay problema.-su voz era sincera. Por supuesto que no había problema, con Jasper nunca había problemas; siempre me entendía.-Ya habrá ocasión.-una sonrisa traviesa adorno su angelical rostro.

Se levanto y comenzó a ponerse los pantalones.

Sin Jasper junto me sentí completamente desnuda. Busque mi sostén y lo encontré casi debajo de la cama, me lo puse en un segundo.

-Jazz, necesito una blusa.-le dije antes de que saliera del cuarto con la playera ya puesta.

Su rostro reflejo confusión por un segundo hasta que recordó que es lo que había hecho con la mía.

-Hay ropa tuya en el cajón de la izquierda.-señalo un lugar en el armario antes de ir a ver quién era el inoportuno visitante.

¿Desde cuándo tenía ropa en casa da Jasper? O más bien, ¿Cuándo había traído mi ropa aquí? Tenía que poner más atención en las cosas que hacía.

Busque entre la ropa que había en el cajón algo que se pareciera a mi difunta blusa. Mis hermanos no notarían la diferencia pero probablemente Kate, Bella y Rosalie sí.

Sip, definitivamente yo había traído la ropa. Logre encontrar una blusa azul de tirantes un poco más anchos y menos traslucida que la anterior.

Me dio un vistazo en el espejo del baño antes de bajar para acompañar a Jasper, empezaba a tardarse.

Al bajar las escaleras no lo vi, así que deduje que no habían sido las niñas exploradoras. Había sido alguien más importante, tal y como yo había dicho.

Camine hacia la sala al escuchar su voz.

En la enorme sala había dos personas. En un sofá estaba sentado Jasper y en el otro un hombre mayor al que no conocía.

-Buenos días.-salude antes de sentarme junto a Jasper y tomar su mano.

-Buenos días, señorita.-

-El señor Jenks es el abogado de la familia, al parecer tiene algo importante que decirme.-me explico Jasper.

Emmett Pov

-Ok, ya no siento la cabeza.-se enderezo Kate, tomando su cabeza entre las manos.

Habíamos estado los cuatro acostados sobre la encimera de la cocina, dejando colgar la cabeza por un extremo, por los últimos 30 minutos.

Kate se bajo de la encimera como si tuviera 40 años y no 18. Se fue a acostar al recibidor, -donde solía estar el piano-, junto con Edward y Bella.

Esto era todo lo que podíamos hacer, -Esme y Carlisle se habían ido junto con la mudanza por la mañana, llevándose TODO-, no había televisión, ni teléfono, ni siquiera comida.

Los únicos que faltaban para poder irnos de una buena vez eran Jasper y la enana, aun no llegaban por razones que no quería imaginar.

Me asegure de que Kate ya no pudiera escucharnos antes de empezar a hablar.

-Aún no entiendo como la dejaste ir.- le dije a Zac, que estaba recostado a mi derecha, para encontrar algo en que entretenerme y de paso indagar un poco en un asunto de bien común.

-¿A quién?-pregunto sin mucho interés.

El estar de cabeza provocaba que no le funcionara bien el cerebro, de seguro era eso.

-A Kate, idiota.-quise darle un golpe pero al intentar moverme sentí que me caía y mejor me quede quieto.

- Ya hablamos de eso Emmett. En realidad creo que es de lo único serio que hablamos tú y yo.- hablaba en voz baja y hacia pausas para pasar salive sin ahogarse.- Lo hablamos antes de que termináramos, lo hablamos luego de que termináramos y lo seguimos hablando aun a pesar de que terminamos hace meses.

-¿Y eso qué? Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. Solo utilizas el tiempo transcurrido como pretexto para no volver a acercarte a ella.-Rosalie, que estaba recostada a mi izquierda, tampoco había estado de acuerdo con la ruptura.

-Y más que solo fuego yo creo que eso era un incendio forestal.-Apenas termine de hablar y Rose ya me había pisado de alguna manera.

-Es enserio, Emmett.-se quejo Rosalie.

-Ok, ok me comporto.-

-No creo que sea buena idea eso de volver a acercarme. Tengo suerte que sigamos conservando nuestra amistad después de lo que paso.

-¿Y vivir en la duda que hubiera pasado si lo hubieran intentado de nuevo?-Le dijo Rose, intento girar su cabeza para verlo pero no pudo y mejor siguió mirando la entrada a la cocina.

-El que no arriesga no gana.-le dije sabiamente algo que había escuchado por ahí.

-Lo pensare.-fue su conclusión del tema.

Pasamos un rato más ahí de cabeza hasta que escuchamos la puerta cerrarse.

Los tres bajamos de un salto de la encimera.

Una sensación de vértigo me invadió, todo me daba vueltas y había estrellitas de colores por todas partes.

Al momento en que Zac y yo intentamos caminar caímos al suelo.

Escuchamos las risas de Rosalie resonar por toda la casa vacía. Ella había alcanzado a sentarse antes de caerse.

Un segundo después los demás estaban ahí parados burlándose de nosotros. Jasper y Alice eran los únicos que no reían a carcajada limpia.

Nos levantamos como pudimos y nos sentamos en los banquillos de la barra.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-les pregunto Kate a los recién llegados.

Todos teníamos la idea de por qué se habían retrasado y Kate solo quería ponerlos en evidencia.

-Rosalie tengo algo que decirte.-Jasper le dijo con expresión seria. La verdad era que ambos tenían una expresión demasiado seria. Eso no concordaba con nuestras especulaciones.

-¿Qué paso?-Rose seguía sonriendo.

Algo no me daba buena espina, así que tome su mano.

-Jenks fue a la casa y me dio malas noticias.-le dio una rápida mirada a Alice y otra a mí antes de regresar la vista a Rose.

Alice también sostenía la mano de Jasper.

-Nuestros padres estaban en Suiza y su vuelo de regreso se desplomo en el atlántico.-sus palabras habían sido frías y sin tacto.

Espere que Rosalie empezara a llorar, a gritar o a buscar culpables. Espere una reacción normal de un hijo ante la pérdida de sus padres, una reacción que nunca llego. Ni quiera la fuerza con que sujetaba mi mano cambio.

-¿Nena, estas bien?-le pregunte buscando su mirada, pero ella le mantenía la mirada a Jasper.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio esperando alguna reacción por parte de Rose o de Jasper pero no llego ninguna.

Alice no parecía tan sorprendida ante la ausencia de emotividad que los demás.

-¿Rose?-se acerco Kate y coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

-Oh, -parpadeo un par de veces, me miro y luego a Jasper otra vez. No había rastros de lagrimas en su mirada.-Eso no me lo esperaba.-tampoco había tristeza en su voz.

Empezaron a hablar como si se tratara del clima.

-El avión se hundió completamente antes de que llegara el equipo de rescate, por lo tanto no se encontraron cuerpos.-

-Supongo que de todas maneras no hubieran querido un funeral.

-En realidad Jenks me adelanto que en su testamento habían pedido no tener funeral ni nada de esas cosas.

-Algo común en ellos.-

La conversación entre los dos hermanos nos dejo perplejos.

-¿Nos tendremos que quedar mucho para la lectura del testamento?- Rosalie parecía molesta por tener que retrasar el viaje.

-No, mañana en la mañana tenemos que ir a ver a Jenks a su oficina.

-OK, eso está mejor.-su molestia se había ido- Entonces mañana luego de la lectura podremos irnos.

Edward fue el que intervino para ayuda de nuestra confusión.

-Esperen, esperen. ¿Les acaban de dar la noticia de que sus padres murieron y ustedes están preocupados por no retrasar el viaje? ¿Cuál es su problema?

-Edward-Jasper intento hablar pero fue interrumpido por Edward.

-Deberían de estar llorando o algo por el estilo, por lo menos una mirada triste.

-Edward-volvió a intentar Jasper y volvió a ser interrumpido.

Kate, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper mantenían una cara de póker. Sentí que me estaba perdiendo de algo.

Bella asentía dándole su apoyo a Edward.

La única que no lo miraba era Kate y eso porque se estaba mirando las uñas.

Quizás no estaban en negación tal y como en este momento alegaba Edward y solo fuera que de verdad no sentían nada por las personas que les habían dado la vida.

-¡Edward!-exploto Alice- Podrías dejar que ellos te dieran su explicación de las cosas.

Rosalie comenzó a hablar pero solo me miraba a mi.

-¿Si en este momento llegara y te dijera que tu tía Maggie está muerta, llorarías o reaccionarias de alguna manera que dijo Edward?

-No tengo ninguna tía llamada Maggie.- conteste.

Edward me dio una zape en la cabeza. –Es un decir.-me explico.

Bueno, por le menos había hecho que Rosalie riera.

-No, solo me sentiría triste por la muerta de esa persona.-Zac contesto la pregunta de Rosalie.

-Exacto, eso es lo que sentimos Jasper y yo. Solo tristeza por la muerta de esas personas.- su mirada era decidida y sincera.

-Pero son sus padres.-replico Bella.

-Ellos nos dieron la vida, pero no fueron las personas que nos criaron.-le contesto Jasper.- No hay recuerdos o situaciones que podamos añorar junto a ellos simplemente porque no las hay.

-Las únicas veces que los veíamos era cuando era estrictamente necesario para ellos mostrar una imagen familiar, ya saben: cenas, reuniones, congresos.-nos explico Rose.

-Ahora tiene más sentido su inexistente reacción. -Les dije.

Alice seguía en silencio. De seguro ella ya había escuchado la explicación de Jasper de camino aquí.

-No quiero parecer insensible ni nada de eso, pero, ¿El viaje sigue en pie para mañana?-pregunto Kate. Ella tampoco necesita asimilar información, hacía años que ella ya sabía esto.

-Claro que sí, ya me convencieron de vivir quien sabe cuánto tiempo en un camión no me harán cambiar de ocasión de nuevo.-dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

¡Vaya que nos había costado convencerla!

-Solo una pregunta, ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?- Edward había dejado su tono dramático.

-¿En nuestra casa?-opino Rosalie.

-No, ya le entregue las llaves a Jenks.-respondió Jasper.

-Demonios.-maldijo Kate.

-¿En un hotel?-pregunte.

-Nones, es temporada alta y los hoteles están llenos.-me corrigió Alice. Me había olvidado de su presencia.

-¿En el suelo de nuestras habitaciones?-pregunto Zac, divertido.

-Supongo que es lo que nos queda. El camión o esa cosa la traen hasta mañana.-le contesto Edward.

-¡Dormiremos en el suelo y pediremos Pizza para comer y cenar!-Grito Alice manteniendo los brazos en alto.

-¿Me puedes decir con que magnifico teléfono pediremos la pizza?-Últimamente Kate estaba abusando con el sarcasmo.

-Con los celulares-le contesto la enana haciéndole un mohín.

Kate estaba a punto de contestarle cuando se quedo mirándola fijamente. Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Bonita blusa, Alice ¿Es nueva?-

Jasper sonrió ante algo que no note, Rosalie y Bella rieron silenciosamente y las mejillas de Alice se tornaron rosas.

¿Alice sonrojada?

¿Las chicas de que se reían?

¿Por qué Jasper sonreía de la nada?

¿Porque los unicos que no entendiamos eramos Zac, Edward y yo?

Una simple conclusión llego a mi cabeza: El mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

**Gracias por todas las que dejaron review y agregaron a favoritos este historia, (estas ultimas son más que las que dejaron review). Al empezar a escribir no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea, pues ya estaba desconectada de la historia (aun lo estoy un poco) pero lo que me animo era saber que habia personas ahi afuera esperando a seguir leyendo mis locuras, asi que, cada vez que leo un review de este fic me alegro de haberlo continuado. Pliss por lo menos dejen una carita feliz en el review para saber que estan leyendo y que les gusto o una carita triste para que yo me esfuerce aun más.**

**Cambiando de tema, acabo de subir el primer capi de la otra historia que ya les habia dicho, ojala y pueden pasarse a leer. Me gusta tener su opinion.**

**_¿REVIEWS?_**


	3. Solteros

**Todo pertenece a SM, de otra manera tendria el dinero suficiente como para pasar mis vacaciones a Italia...**

* * *

Edward Pov

-¡Llego la pizza!-escuchamos a Emmett gritar desde el primer piso.

-Alguien debe bajar ayudarlo con lo demás.-dijo Rosalie quitándose la responsabilidad de encima.

El silencio se prolongo.

-Ya no insistan, yo iré.-dije.

Gatee cuidadosamente hasta la ventana del ático para poder bajar.

Hay miedos infantiles que se ven provocados por otras situaciones; miedo a la soledad por lo tanto miedo a la oscuridad total, miedo a ser independiente y por lo tanto miedo a las alturas. Los miedos siempre tienen alguna causa, ya sea estúpida o no. Porque no es en si el miedo directamente a algo, si no lo que eso nos desencadena.

El ático era mi mayor miedo infantil.

¿Causas? Mis hermanos. Podría decir que todo empezó desde que Emmett y Alice se confabularon para encerrarme en ese horrible lugar lleno de cajas, telarañas y en ocasiones uno que otro murciélago, solo paro poder quedarse con mi turno en la televisión y ver Bon Esponja. Esa era la versión sencilla. ¿Cuál era la verdadera? Zac. Llevaba un año viviendo con nosotros luego de la muerte de sus padres. En esa ocasión nos habíamos quedado solos en casa y como adolescentes maduros habíamos empezado a jugar beisbol en el jardín, batee una larga que atravesó la ventana de la cocina y la pelota se fue a estrellar contra la vajilla favorita de Esme. Me sorprendió que Zac también se echara la culpa en vez de decir que había sido yo solamente. ¿Castigo? Limpiar el ático. Años atrás había superado el encierro de Emmett y Alice, no había a que temerlo: solo eran cajas llenas de recuerdos. Entonces, Zac tuvo una epifanía sobre la vida: comenzó a hablar sobre la muerte de sus padres. Era realmente aterrador tener a tu primo casi hermano hablando sobre la muerte de sus padres en un ático a media luz.

El ático había adoptado mi representación sobre la mortalidad y todo lo que conlleva.

Los miedos infantiles no siempre eran tan absurdos.

Atravesé el ático corriendo y sin quitar mi vista de la puerta abierta.

Mi respiración se normalizo apenas cruce el marco de la puerta.

-¿En qué te ayudo?-le pregunte a Emmett.

Solo lo veía tomar cosas y ponerlas sobre la encimera. Era el desechable que le habíamos pedido que trajera al repartidor.

-Llévate lo que puedas.-

Logramos acomodarnos todo para no tener que dar un segundo viaje.

Las bolsitas de kétchup iban en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón a igual que la salsa, las dos cajas de pizza sobre sus brazos con los platos sobre de estas. Metimos el refresco en una bolsa que colgaba de mi brazo cortándome la circulación, y había logrado acomodarme 8 bazos entre los brazos.

Esta vez no pude correr para atravesar el ático así que casi le iba pisando los talones a Emmett

Caminamos despacio hasta llegar a la parte plana de la azotea donde nos esperaban los demás.

-Extrañare poder ver las estrellas de esta manera.- Pensó Rosalie en voz alta.

La pizza había sido devorada y ahora solo estábamos acostados sobre el techo viendo las estrellas.

-Está claro que no se verán igual de brillantes en Nueva York.-dijo Zac.

-En Forks ni siquiera se ven.-dijo Bella.

No volvimos a hablar. No había de que hacerlo.

Después de todo la distancia si afecta.

Bella estaba a mi lado. La luna era llena así que podía ver perfectamente su rostro. Sus ojos se dirigían a las estrellas pero no las veía realmente, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos como siempre. No entendía como a pesar del sol que había aquí su piel siempre estaba igual de pálida que siempre.

Un celular comenzó a sonar dentro de la casa.

-Es el mío.-anuncio Emmett.

-¿Quién te habla a la una de la madrugada?-Rosalie le pregunto no de muy buen modo.

-Mi mami, ¿Quién más?-se levanto y desapareció por el ático para ir a contestar o al menos a regresar la llamada.

-Por favor, díganme que alguien le aviso a Esme que nos iríamos hasta mañana.-espere a que alguien me contestara.- ¿Alice?-

-Está dormida.-me contesto Jasper.- Y no escuche que hablara con Esme en ningún momento.

-El lio que se nos va a armar cuando lleguemos a Forks.-se quejo Zac.

-Para eso falta aun y además Emmett ya está hablando con ella.-razono Bella.- Deberíamos bajar a dormir, mañana será un laaargo día.

-¿Seguros que no hay nada en lo que podamos dormir además del suelo?-pregunto Kate mientras íbamos recogiendo todo.

-No, se lo llevaron todo.-le conteste.

Las chicas iban por delante con todo lo que habíamos utilizado, Jasper iba cargando a Alice así que él era el que la llevaba más difícil y no porque Alice pesara gran cosa, si no por la cuestión del equilibrio, razón por la que Zac iba delante de él y yo atrás.

Por suerte logramos llegar a las habitaciones sin que nadie rodara por el techo.

-¿Dos por habitación como siempre?-Emmett lo había formulado como una pregunta, pero era obvio que nadie se negaría.

-Ok, vamos Bella.-Kate sujeto rápidamente a Bella llevándola a su habitación.

Me quede estupefacto un minuto. Se supone que Bella compartiría habitación conmigo, ¡No con ella! Pero claro, como Kate no quería regresar con Zac ni sentir ese silencio incomodo que habia entre los dos se llevaba a _mi_ compañera de cuarto. ¡Mía, No de ella!

-Al parecer ustedes dos tendrán que compartir habitación.-Se regodeo Jasper poniéndose entre Zac y yo y colocando sus brazos sobre nuestros hombros.

Emmett y Rosalie nos miraban burlones.

-Pobrecitos,- se _lamento_ Emmett de nosotros meneando su cabeza.- lo tenían todo y ahora no tienen nada.

-Suerte que se tienen el uno al otro para consolarse.-lo secundo Rosalie.

Ambos se fueron caminando a la habitación de Emmett mientras seguian riendo.

-Que descansen señoritas.-Jasper empezó a caminar hacia la habitación donde Alice ya dormía plácidamente.

-¿Y qué tal si no permitimos que quieras dormir junto a nuestra hermanita?-le reto Zac, tratando de defender su dañada dignidad.

-Sí, es más, no vas a pasar a esa habitación.-un último esfuerzo y apoyo a mi hermano no me vendría mal.

Jasper soltó tremenda carcajada, ¿Nos creía tan poca amenaza que se reía de nosotros?

-Obsérvenme.-nos dijo, y sin más entro a la habitación de Alice.

-Hermano, esto es deprimente.-Zac tenía una mirada de verdad afligida.

-No lo veas de esa manera. –Caminamos hacia mi habitación vacía.- Ahora estamos solteros, podemos coquetear con quien queramos. Ya no solo podremos comer helado de fresa, ahora podemos escoger entre diferentes sabores: vainilla, chocolate, cacahuate. Solo hace falta que tomemos nuestra cucharilla y empecemos a probar.

-¿Estas usando un metáfora que compara a las mujeres con helado?

-Aja, pero ese no es el punto.

-Seguiré hablando contigo solo si prometes dejar de tomarte las conversaciones con Emmett tan en serio.- Zac me miraba con algo de lastima.- Mira que eso de copiar sus metáforas te hace lucir aun más desesperado.

Ya estábamos recostados sobre el incomodo suelo, por lo menos era alfombrado.

-No estoy desesperado.- Había sido una mentira tan clara como el agua que no se preocupo por desmentirla.

-Entonces, ¿Estamos de regreso en el mercado de los helados?

-Exactamente.-

Zac rodo sobre si dándome la espalda.

-Desearía no estarlo.-lo escuche murmurar pasa si mismo.

La distancia era capaz de destruir muchas cosas, pero también el engaño. Esas cosas habían sido nuestra perdición.

Rodé por el suelo de la habitación, podría jurara que ya la había recorrido toda y en lugar de estar junto a Zac, ahora estaba junto a la puerta del baño; claro que solo eran suposiciones porque la jodida oscuridad no me dejaba ver nada.

Cuando por fin me quede dormido no pude descansar. Bella y Tanya no dejaban de entrar y salir de mis sueños; los demás también estaban ahí pero no necesariamente queriendo ayudarme: solo observaban o hacían comentarios sin sentido. Se supone que los amigos son la familia que escoges y que la familia esta para dar apoyo, entonces, ¿Por qué demonios solo observaban y no me ayudaban a resolver mis problemas?

Me desperté igual de cansado que la noche anterior.

-Zac, hay que ir a buscar algo para desayunar.-no hubo respuesta.- ¿Zac?

Me enderece y me encontré con una recamara vacía.

Ni siquiera eran capaces de despertarme para ir a desayunar. Genial.

Tal y como lo había sospechado unas horas atrás: había dormido junto a la puerta del baño.

Busque mis zapatos y luego de ponérmelos baje a buscar a los demás, aunque no me hubiera sorprendido que me dejaran solo aquí.

-Hasta que por fin te levantas.- La voz de Alice sonó suave como siempre.

Todos, excepto los Hale, estaban ahí. Bella preparaba algún tipo de guiso utilizando huevos, mientras tanto, Emmett cortaba naranjas con una navaja mal afilada para luego pasárselas a Zac quien las iba exprimiendo en los vasos que Alice le pasaba.

-¿De dónde sacaron todo eso?-les pregunte.

-En la mañana Alice y yo fuimos a la tienda a comprarlo todo.- Bella me hablaba pero no me había volteado a ver.- El camión lo traerán en un par de horas.

-Ya les dije que no es un camión solamente, es una sofisticada casa rodante.-Alice se había esforzado por conseguirla y le molestaba que a los demás les diera igual. Llevaba peleando eso toda la semana.

-Yo sigo pensando que es solo un camión y que será divertido manejarlo.- Emmett tampoco me había mirado, se concentraba en pelar naranjas.

Alice suspiro al ver que la conversación no llegaría a ningún lado.

Empecé a colocar los platos desechables que había sobre la encimera..

-¿Y los demás?-pregunte.

Al principio pensé que seguian dormidos pero eso no encajaba con el perfil de Jasper.

-Se fueron a ver al abogado. Ya no tardan en regresar.-Emmett levanto la cabeza para mirarme, se distrajo y en vez de clavar la navaja en la naranja la clavo en su mano.

-¡Mierda!-grito.

Como me hubiera gustado que Esme estuviera aquí para que lo reprendiera al igual que a un niño de cinco.

-¡Esa no es la manera de recibir a tu novia Emmett Cullen!-Rosalie estaba parada en el umbral de la cocina con las manos en la cintura. Tenía la pose de toda una chica ruda que no perdía el glamour sin importar la situación..

Emmett la volteo a ver como quien se encuentra con un fantasma.

-No, bebe, no fue a ti.- alzo su sangrienta mano.- Ves, me lastime la mano.

-¿Y qué rayos estabas haciendo?- Rosalie fue hacia él- ¿Jugando a ser Jack el destripador?

-Estaba cortando las naranjas.-le contesto Bella.

Emmett había empezado a quejarse apenas Rosalie le tomo la mano lastimada.

-Toma. Esto debería ayudar, pero primero lávate.- Le dijo Alice entregándole una pañoleta azul turquesa. ¿En qué momento había subido por ella?

-Yo creo que Emmett es lo suficientemente mayor como para sobrevivir a una cortada y yo soy lo suficientemente madura como para armar un berrinche si no desayunamos ahora.- Kate reclamo tomando asiento.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo.-Jasper se sentó y comenzó a comer.

Los demás lo imitamos y empezamos a comer, incluso Emmett y su mano vendada con la pañoleta.

-¿Qué tal les fue con el abogado?-les pregunte sin poder aguantar la curiosidad.

- El testamento decía que en caso de fallecer ambos padres la compañía seria disuelta y el dinero repartido entre los dos en partes iguales, pero dejando un pequeña dotación para Kate también.- Empezó a explicarnos Rosalie. Jasper comía como si no hubiera mañana.- Las casas y propiedades serian escogidas al azar y asignadas a uno de los dos, etc.

-¿Disolver la compañía?-Pregunto Alice.

-Exacto. Acciones y todo lo demás será vendido y el dinero será depositado en diferentes cuentas.-le contesto Jasper.

Seguimos desayunando en silencio. Con uno que otro quejido de Emmett.

Jasper no parecía estar de tan buen humor como el día anterior. Pero no se le podía culpar. Sus padres no habían confiado en él para seguir dirigiendo la compañía, habían preferido vender y liquidar todo lo que habían logrado con tanto empeño en lugar de dejar que sus hijos se hicieran cargo.

Quizás no fuera tan profundo el sentimiento que le provocaba el curso de la situación, pero por ahora le estaba dando un buen dolor de cabeza.

El sonido de la puerta nos saco a todos de nuestras cavilaciones.

-¡El camión ha llegado!-Emmett agitaba las manos en el aire.

Alice le dedico una mirada asesina antes de salir e ir a atender la puerta. Jasper salió tras de ella.

-Sera mejor que vayamos recogiendo todo para que podamos irnos pronto.- Dijo Bella poniéndose de pie y empezando a juntar toda la basura en una sola pila.

-Al parecer alguien está ansiosa por partir.-le dije a Bella poniendo de pie al igual que ella.

Me miro de una manera que no entendí.

-Entre más pronto comience más pronto terminara-fueron sus exactas palabras antes de seguir recogiendo.

Zac se había puesto de pie y acercado a mí.

-Acerca del mercado de los helados, ¿Se puede intentar regresar al sabor que se tenía antes?-su pregunta iba disfrazada de burla pero ambos sabíamos que nuestros deseo era que la respuesta fuera _sí._

-No creo que eso este permitido- me sentí mejor al notar que pude disfrazar la punzada de dolor en mi voz.

-Hey, dejen de cuchichear ustedes dos y comiencen a ayudar.-nos riño Rosalie.

Colocamos toda la basura dentro una gran bolsa negra y lo demás lo dejamos sobre la encimera para poder llevarlo con nosotros.

-¡Vengan a ver esto!-nos grito Alice.

Al salió al patio de enfrente nos encontramos con algo parecido a un autobús de pasajeros; un enorme rectángulo con ruedas, -al menos así lucia por fuera-. No me recordaba para nada a una casa rodante. Cuando pensaba en una casa rodante la imagen que me venía a la mente era la de un camión destartalado de color blanco.

-¿Dejaran de llamarle camión?-nos pregunto Alice orgullosa de ser la causa de nuestras bocas abiertas.

-No, porque decir _casa rodante_ es muy cansado. Camión es mucho más corto, aunque queda más que claro que esto no es un camión.-le conteste.

-¿Quieren verlo por dentro?-

Era más lujoso que lo que lucía por fuera.

Las ventanas eran polarizadas; no se podía ver nada de afuera hacia dentro ni siquiera pegando la cara al cristal y haciendo casita con las manos. De todas maneras no es que alguien pudiera alcanzar las ventanas. Los asientos para el conductor y del copiloto eran de piel y el tablero estaba lleno de botones para diferentes funciones. Detrás de estos, en un lado había una pequeña cocina y del otro una pequeña mesa como las que hay en los restaurantes de comida rápida, -una banca con respaldo, la mesa y otra banca igual a la primera.- Luego de esto, de ambos lados había una litera y por ultimo un baño en el fondo.

-Ahora si te luciste Alice.-le dijo Kate.

-Al menos será más cómodo que ir apretados en una camioneta.- Bella seguía sin estar convencida.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?-Emmett era todo lo contrario a Bella.

* * *

**¿Que tal?**

**¿Les gusto?**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	4. Comida

**¡Hola! **

**Espero que les agrade...**

* * *

Rosalie Pov

Desierto y más desierto, a este paso nos tomaría todas las vacaciones salir de Arizona. Arena, vegetación escasa, arena, sin rastros de fauna alguna, arena, mesetas, arena eso era lo único que se veía por las ventanas.

Antes de morir de aburrimiento o de un coagulo de sangre formado por ausencia de movimiento, me conecte a mi red social favorita desde mi celular. Algo bueno tendría que haber, quizás una foto vergonzosa o una pelea por medio de comentarios.

Alce la vista para ver que hacían los demás mientras esperaba que la pagina se cargara del todo.

Emmett estaba sentado en la banca al otro lado de la mesa contraria a la mía mirando por la ventana, Bella conducía más lento que una monja, Edward era copiloto y trataba de averiguar para que era cada botón del panel, Zac estaba sentado junto a Emmett escuchando música en su ipod, Kate hacia lo mismo pero acostada en una de las literas, Jasper y Alice también estaban acostados.

-Esa roca tiene forma de hot dog-dijo Emmett señalando por la ventana.

Zac ni siquiera lo había escuchado a causa del volumen tan alto que tenía su música. Incluso yo la escuchaba.

-Es solo una roca Emmett, no tiene forma de nada.-le conteste y volví la mirada a mi teléfono.

Nada interesante: eso es lo que ocurría en facebook. No estaba nadie conectado, ni siquiera Chelsea o Zafrina las _comunicativas_ de la facultad de comunicaciones. Normalmente cada facultad tenía un par de soplonas que mantenían a la universidad al día de los mejores chismorreos, pero, ahorra simplemente había nada.

-Uuuuh, Uuuuh, Uuuuh, Uuuuh, in the jungleee, the magic jungleee I´m sleep tonight. –Kate había empezado a cantar o más bien a graznar.

Todos mirábamos a su litera extrañados. Emmett es el único que reía sin control.

-Esto esta tan divertido que Kate ya empezó a delirar.- a Jasper le salía espectacularmente el sarcasmo cuando quería.

-¡No estoy delirando!

-¡Si lo estas!

-¡Cállense!-Alice mando su paciencia al carajo.

Regrese mi mirada al celular.

-Esto no es posible, se supone que este era un viaje para divertirnos. No para estar peleando entre nosotros o simplemente ignorándonos.-Alice se había puesto de pie. Su cabello se había alborotado más de lo normal a causa de estar acostada, haciéndola lucir un poco más frenética.- ¡Celular! ¡Dámelo!- Le ordeno a Jasper.

La miro un segundo y luego de lo dio.

-Este va a ser nuestro mejor verano y no lo vamos a desperdiciar viendo un par de pantallitas luminosas o escuchando música que ya nos sabemos de memoria.-Le fue recogiendo los aparatos electrónicos a todos hasta que llego frente a mí y me extendió la mano.

-¿Por qué debería dártelo?-menee el celular en mi mano.

Se acerco a mi oído.- No querrás que Emmett se entere que fue lo que de verdad le paso a su playera de Britney Spears, ¿O sí?-

-Mondriga enana.-le susurre de vuelta antes de entregar mi celular.

-Tengo hambre.-Emmett había parado de reír.

-Eso explica que a las rocas les veas forma de comida- le dijo Zac

-Esa roca de verdad parecía un hot dog.

-Y la otra de verdad tenia forma de pizza-se burlo Kate sentándose junto a mí.

-Yo también tengo hambre.-Jasper

-Apoyo la moción.- Edward

-Lo que dijo Edward.-Zac

-Supongo que podemos parar y comer algo- Alice se acerco a Bella.- ¿Algún lugar para comer en el camino?

-Estoy conduciendo.-le contesto sin moverse.

-Eso no quiere decir que no puedas hablar.

-Para ella si.-Le dijo Edward- Hay una desviación que lleva a un pequeño pueblo a dos kilómetros. Ahí tiene que haber algún lugar donde podamos comer.

-¡Comienzan las desviaciones!-grito Emmett.

-Hermano no estamos sordos, podemos escucharte perfectamente.- le dijo Zac.

-¡Aaah!-grito Kate de la nada al ver el mapa que sostenía Alice en las manos.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?-le grito Jasper de vuelta. Esos dos no se estaban llevando muy bien ahora.

-Creo que no quedo claro: "No estamos sordos"-Zac alzo un poco la voz pero sin llegar a gritar.

-¡Hay un restaurant de comida mexicana!-al parecer Kate si creía que estábamos sordos.- ¿Podemos comer ahí? ¡Por favor!

-Prepare enchiladas ayer para Renné, no tengo ganas de comida mexicana.-Bella había roto su silencio al volante.

-La comida mexicana no son solo enchiladas Bella.-le dije antes de que Kate empezara a gritarle.

-Por mi está bien.-la apoyo Zac. Claro que si, para él todo estaba bien siempre y cuando lo dijera mi hermana.

-¿Hay comida _exótica?_-pregunto Emmett alzando las cejas sugerentemente.

-Supongo que hay uno que otro platillo que se le podría llamar así, pero no estoy segura de que sirvan en ese restaurant.-Kate parecía no estar muy segura de que decirle.

-Ok, acepto.-anuncio Emmett y siguió viendo por la ventana.

-Está bien.-le dije.

-No puede ser tan malo.

-De acuerdo.

-Por supuesto.

-Siempre y cuando no sean enchiladas.

-Todos de acuerdo.- Alice regreso su mirada al mapa.-Entonces, tienes que tomar la siguiente desviación a la derecha.

-¿Tú derecha o mi derecha?

-¡Tenemos la misma derecha!

-Pégate al carril de la derecha o se nos va a pasar la desviación.-le aconsejo Edward.

Me acerque al frente.

-Esa es la desviación-les anuncia al ver el letrero.

-¡Bella te vas a pasara!

-¡A la derecha, Bella!

-¡Cuidado con esa camioneta!

-¡Bella la trailera nos va a matar!

-¡Casi te pasas!

-¡Cállense!

Bella había tardado en reaccionar y casi se había llevado a una camioneta que no había visto por los espejos.

Alice, Jasper, Edward y Bella habían comenzado a _discutir_ sobre la manera de conducir de esta última, así que decidí regresar a mi antiguo puesto.

Kate, Zac y Emmett seguian riendo por el grito que había dado mi queridísimo novio hace un momento.

-¿Bella la trailera?-le pregunte con ganas de reír.

-Lo había escuchado en algún lugar y me pareció el momento adecuado.-me contesto entre risas.

Zac estaba tirado en el suelo a causa del volanteo y de sus convulsiones por las risas se tomaba el estomago con las manos.

-Ya llegamos.- anuncio Jasper.

Los dos kilómetros habían pasado rápido.

Tome a Emmett de la mano y bajamos del camión.

El restaurante estaba junto a una gasolinera y una tienda. Era solo un pequeño establecimiento sin mucho chiste. Solo había otras dos mesas ocupadas a parte de la nuestra.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Lucia y los estaré atendiendo. ¿Qué van a ordenar?-se acerco una señora de mediana edad y cabello canoso a nuestra mesa.

La mayoría pedimos enchiladas suizas, Kate pidió mole junto con Edward y Bella pidió pozole.

-¿Algo más?-nos pregunto Lucia antes de ir por nuestros pedidos.

-Sí, podría traernos una orden de escamoles antes de la comida, por favor.- Pidió Kate. Note como la cara de Zac se contraía al escuchar el nombre del platillo.

-¿Qué son los escamoles?-verbalice la pregunta que se estaban haciendo todos.

-Es un platillo típico, les va a encantar.-Kate sonrió divertida.

-Si es tan bueno como las enchiladas supongo que si.- a Emmett no le importaba que fuera siempre y cuando se tratara de algo comestible.

Lucia se acerco con una charola donde traía las 8 coca-colas que habíamos pedido. Cuando termino de repartirlas coloco un plato en el centro de la mesa, su contenido era algo extraño, parecía arroz a excepción de que estos granitos parecían mucho más esponjocitos y tenían un color blanquizco brillante.

-Lo volveré a preguntar y quiero la verdad Katherine, ¿Qué son los escamoles?- le pregunte sin desviar la mirada de ese extraño y aparentemente viscoso platillo. Ella hizo un mohin al escuchar su nombre completo.

-Ya te o dije, es un platillo típico y también algo caro.- Kate comenzó a poner una ración de esa cosa sobre los totopos que habían traído para acompañar y los comenzó a repartir.

-No parece muy comestible.-dijo Bella, observando detenidamente el que había puesto sobre su mano.

-Parecen algo babosos.-Emmett comenzó a aplastar uno con su mano.

-¡No juegues con la comida Emmett!-Alice le dio un manotazo para que soltara la pequeña bolita.

-Todos le vamos a morder al mismo tiempo. 1…2…

-¡Espera!-la paro Edward- si no es nada malo ¿Por qué todos al mismo tiempo?

-Deja de decir tonterías y come.-lo callo a su vez Zac. Sospechaba que él sabía algo que nosotros no.

-Ok, de nuevo, 1…2…3.-

Mordí el totopo llevando una buena cantidad de escamoles a la boca. Su sabor era un poco extraño y ni que decir de su consistencia. Era parecido a estar comiendo queso demasiado salado y muy viscoso. Definitivamente algo que no había comido antes.

Pude notar como Kate y Zac no mordían sus totopos y comenzaban a reír disimuladamente. Supuse que las caras de los demás debían ser parecidas a la mía.

Mastique más rápido para poder tragarme de una buena vez esa cosa pero era demasiado pegajosa.

-¿Por qué no comieron los suyos?-les reclamo Jasper cuando termino de tomarse medio vaso de coca-cola, al parecer para quitarse la extraña consistencia de la boca.

Lo imite antes de comenzar a hablar.

-¿Qué era eso? Sabia muy extraño.-Alice me gano.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Sabia delicioso! –Tal y como había pensado, siempre y cuando fuera comestible Emmett lo disfrutaría.

Yo seguía tomando coca-cola, pues aun podía sentir algo pegado a mi paladar.

-¡Apoyo a Emmett! ¡Es una delicia! Sin duda lo mejor que he probado en toda mi vida.-Bella volvió a morder su totopo.

¿Acaso no sentía esa cosa pegada al paladar? Edward la miro sorprendido al ver que volvía a comer esa cosa. Él también seguía pegado a su vaso de refresco.

-¿De qué están hecho? –le pregunte cuando por fin deje de sentir esa molestia.

-Son demasiado viscosos.-Edward hablo y luego le quito el vaso de refresco a Zac para tomárselo también.

-¿Se los dices tú o yo?-le pregunto Kate o Zac, ambos parecían que no iban a aguantar más la risa. ¿Qué es lo que habíamos comido?

-Díselos tú, a ti no te van a golpear.-dijo Zac antes de liberar sus carcajadas.

-Ok, antes que nada por favor no griten y traten de no regresar el estomago, eso sería totalmente desagradable.- parecía estar disfrutando de nuestra situación.- Los escamoles son larvas de hormiga.

Gracias a Dios no había desayunado demasiado y ya no tenía nada en el estomago que regresar, sin embargo eso no impido que las nauseas me invadieran Ahora entendía por era tan viscoso.

-¿¡LARVAS DE QUE!-grito Alice antes de empinarse el vaso de refresco.

Edward que no había parado de tomar refresco lo escupió todo sobre Emmett.

Kate y Zac percibieron la mirada asesina de Edward y salieron corriendo a esconderse a los baños como dos viles cobardes.

-¡Hey, la camisa era nueva!-le grito Emmett.

-Supongo que para ser larvas de hormiga no están tan mal-Jasper no parecía haber sido afectado por saber lo que había comido.

-No lo vuelvas a mencionar a menos que quieras que vomite.-le advertí.

-Oh, vamos bebe, si están deliciosos.-Emmett trataba de observar desde todos los ángulos posibles su comida.

-Emmett no creo que les vayan a salir patitas y se vayan a ir caminando.-se burlo Bella.

-¡Rayo! Eso hubiera sido fantástico.

-Yo también creo que saben bien para tratarse de insectos.-Bella se termino lo que quedaba de su totopo y agarro más.

-Entonces deberías esperar a probar los gusanos de maguey, son aun mejores.-Kate y Zac habían regresado.

El ataque de risa de Zac había desaparecido y se veía cabizbajo. Me gire a ver a Kate y ella tampoco parecía tan animada como antes. Decidí no decir nada y averiguar qué había pasado más tarde.

Los reclamos no se hicieron esperar por la broma que nos habían hecho, a excepción de Emmett, Bella y Jasper que se encargaban de terminarse los escamoles.

Nos trajeron lo que habíamos pedido un poco después.

Todos empezamos a comer sin reparos pero Edward aun parecía estar algo dudoso de su comida.

-Déjate de tonterías y empieza a comer, te prometo que no vas a encontrar nada extraño en tu comida.-Lo regaño Bella cuando le volvió a preguntar si su comida tenía un aspecto natural.

Terminamos de comer y luego de esperar a que todos fuéramos a los sanitarios regresamos al camión.

Estaba dispuesta a platicar con Kate sobre su cambio de actitud pero al parecer ella lo vio venir porque cambio su turno de manejo con Emmett. Ya encontraría ocasión para platicar con ella, mientras tanto puse a Bella y a Alice al corriente de mis sospechas.

* * *

**Nunca he comido los escamoles y soy algo cobarde para probarlos alguna vez. Si alguien ya los ha comido pordria decirme si describi bn su consistencia y sabor?**

**Perdon por haber tardado tanto en subir pero me fui de vacaciones y no tenia internet. Sorry.**

**Supongo que la mayoria ya vio Eclipse...¿Que tal Jasper? aaaaaHH! Se ve guapisisimo!**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	5. Sangre

**¡Hola!**

**¡Gracias por todo su apoyo chicas! (Alguien se acuerda de la lista)**

**Nelly-Bello-Cullen (Te adoro niña)**

**Yolabertay (Amo todos tus reviews!)**

**DCullenLove**

Kimberlymbc

**Mznickwhite**

Dee Wonka Vulturi Black

Javi-009

Allexxthepattinson

Daniyelitha

Darky 1995

Konaahcullen

ShArIcE-94

Belewyn

**Nadiacr22**

**PriinCezaa (Yo babeaba por Edward y por JASPER!)**

Lunaromina26

Alicia-Cuny.2010

Oihane

Aly princess

CLAURUI

Lady blue vampire

**También gracias a todas esas lectoras fantasmas que leen… me gustaría que materializaran y saber su opinión acerca de todo esto….**

* * *

Alice Pov

-¡Auch! Creo que extraño a Bella en el volante.-me queje por quinta vez luego de que mi cabeza volviera a rebotar contra la litera de arriba.

-Solo acuéstate y listo- Jasper estaba recostado junto a mí.

-¡No! Ya me canse de estar acostada, mejor ve y vigila que deje que caer en baches.- termine de hablar y mi cabeza se volvió a estrellar contra la litera.

Sonrió y se fue a vigilar a Emmett antes de que me volviera a quejar.

Se fue él y las chicas llegaron.

-De acuerdo Kate, todas sabemos que algo pasó entre tú y Zac hace unas horas, así que comienza a hablar.- comencé con el interrogatorio.

Hablábamos bajito para que los chicos no escucharan, aunque eso no era un gran problema pues habían encendido el radio y escuchaban una aberración de música country, ¿Algo peor? Si, Emmett y Edward se sabían la letra.

-¿Por qué debería contarles?- ella solo estaba bromeando.

-Porque somos tus amigas- dijo Bella

-Y porque nos hiciste comer larvas de hormiga- Rose aun seguía algo molesta por el incidente y aunque no sabían tan mal aun me revolvía un poco el estomago saber que eran.

-Pero si estaban deliciosas.- Bella defendió.

-Shhhh, ya comienza a hablar- calle a Bella y a Rose antes de que comenzaran a pelear.

-De acuerdo, pero no interrumpan.- Kate se removió un poco y comenzó a hablar.- Salimos corriendo y nos metimos a los baños y por alguna razón que no entiendo también nos metimos en el mismo cubículo. Al principio por las risas no notamos de lo cerca que estábamos pero luego comenzamos a acercarnos cada vez más hasta que nos besamos.

-¿Se besaron?-Todas teníamos los ojos bien abiertos pero ninguna como Bella.

-¡Dije que no interrumpieran!-Kate susurro pero parecía más un gritito.

-¿Hay más?

-Shhhh, Ok, el beso fue subiendo de tono y yo creí que me iba a dar una combustión interna o algo así. Logre romper el beso y tome sus manos para alejarlas de mí...

-¿Por qué?

-¿Alguna de ustedes entiende lo que es "No interrumpir"?- ninguna contesto.- Lo separe de mi y él me pregunto lo que tu hace un instante Alice, y yo le conteste que yo quería algo más que solo físico y Salí de ahí.

-¿No te has preguntado que quizás para él no es solo físico?-le pregunte. Mi hermano no era de ese tipo de hombres.

-Pues si es así debería decírmelo

-Quizás tiene miedo de que lo rechaces.- Le dijo Bella

-¿Lo harías?-Rose había planteado la pregunta correcta.

-¿Lo rechazaría? No lo sé, no estoy segura de los que siento ahora.- se volteo a Bella- ¿Tu que harías si Edward te pidiera que regresaran?

-Oh… mmm… lo nuestro fue diferente. Ustedes terminaron por la distancia y Edward y yo…bueno, ya saben.

-Pero esa ya es pasado. Ok, supongamos que Zac vuelve a conquistarme y que Edward hiciera lo propio contigo, ¿Regresarías con él?

De alguna manera Kate había desviado toda la atención que había sobre ella hacia Bella. Ahora las tres esperábamos ansiosas su respuesta.

Yo sabía cuál sería su respuesta y aunque a ella le costara admitirlo aun amaba a Edward, por lo tanto si Edward ponía de su parte yo lograría que volvieran a estar juntos, pues, Edward también sentía algo por ella.

Escuchamos el sonido de los frenos y el chirrido de las llantas, luego un gran rebote, -mi cabeza se estrello contra la litera de arriba, de nuevo, solo que esta vez yo estaba acostada-, Bella y Rose se cayeron de la cama y Kate solo reboto sobre su trasero pues estaba sentada en el piso, sin embargo las gavetas se abrieron y un sartén le golpeo la cabeza.

Un poco de volanteo y nos quedamos quietos y en silencio. Aun podía sentir el corazón en la garganta.

Sentí un dolor agudo en la frente casi encima de mi ojo izquierdo y luego un líquido caliente escurriéndome por la cara. Toque con mi mano el lugar de donde emanaba el líquido y la puse frente a mí para ver qué tal y como había imaginado era sangre.

-¿Están todos bien?-escuche la voz de Jasper. Al parecer él era el único que había logrado salir del asombro.

-¡¿Qué demonios paso?-Rose también se había recuperado.

Yo seguía quieta sin saber muy bien que había pasado y que tan profunda era la herida que tenía en la frente.

-Creo que yo no estoy muy bien-logre decir a un volumen audible.

Kate se había recostado y empezado a quejarse sobre el dolor de cabeza a causa del golpe. Bella y Rose seguian tumbadas pero empezaron a enderezarse al escucharme.

Jasper fue más rápido.

-¡Oh Dios Mío! ¿Alice estas bien?-su voz estaba llena de preocupación y miedo de que yo no le contestara. Supongo que mi cara debía de estar llena de sangre porque su cara era de terror total.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco ¿alucinada?-mi voz sonaba bien y su rostro se relajo un poco al ver que le contestaba y que no me quejaba.-Creo que solo fue un corte.

-¿Qué paso?-Emmett se acerco, al verme se congelo y se puso completamente pálido.

-Estoy alucinada-le conteste tratando de tranquilizarlo. El termino utilizado no era para nada correcto pero era así como me sentía.

Jasper me tomo en brazos y me llevo a la mesita para poder ver mejor que es lo que me había pasado. Al pasar junto a Emmett vi que su mano sangraba.

-Edward necesitamos el botiquín.- La voz de Jasper aun era de preocupación.

-Estoy bien, en serio, solo es un corte.- le comencé a hablar para que se tranquilizara un poco más pero no funcionaba.

Kate se levanto de inmediato al verme llena de sangre pero al parecer el golpe la había dejado al desorientada, por suerte Zac la sujeto antes de que callera. Rose se acerco a mí y Jasper le dijo que trajera franelas húmedas para limpiarme. Bella y Emmett parecían a punto de regresar el estomago.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-pregunte cuando me coloco sobre la mesilla.

-Se atravesó un animal en el camino, Emmett volanteo y cayó en un bache, por poco y pierde el control.-la voz de Jasper seguía siendo tensa.

Edward llego con el botiquín.

-Sostén esto aquí, no deja de sangrar.-le indico Jasper a Rosalie que sostuviera una franela húmeda sobre el corte. Hice una mueca de dolor al sentir lo frio. La franela estaba sobre mi ceja son llegar a cubrirme el ojo. Ojala y no dejara cicatriz.

Jasper pasó una franela con delicadeza sobre mi cara y cuello para limpiar la sangre. Edward iba enjuagando las franelas y le pasaba un limpia.

-¿Zac? Creo que Emmett también se lastimo la mano.- trate de distraerlo pues me miraba como si estuviera muriendo y eso daba miedo.

-No es nada, la cortada de la mañana se volví a abrir con la presión que hice sobre el volante.-Emmett empezaba a recuperarse.

Al hablar un poco de sangre entro a mi boca e hice un mohín. Jasper estaba tan preocupado que ese gesto lo asusto.

-¿Qué va mal? ¿Te duele mucho?

-La sangre sabe mal.-trate de negar para quitarle importancia pero no pude; Rose seguía presionando la franela.

-Creo que ya dejo de sangrar.-Rosalie retiro un poco la franela.-Si, ya dejo de sangrar.

Se levanto y fue a ver a Emmett para que se dejara ver la mano.

-¿Podrían dejar de mencionar la palabra _sangre _y sus derivados, por favor?- intente ver qué aspecto tenia Bella pero Jasper sostenía mi cara entre sus manos, mientras veía que tan profundo era el corte.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas a ver si le paso algo al camión? Creí escuchar algo en la parte izquierda.- de reojo pude ver como Edward ayudaba a Bella a levantarse y salían del camión con linternas en las manos. No tardaría mucho para que oscureciera completamente. Bella bajo con pesada lentitud esperando no caer.

-Los acompaño.-Zac salió detrás de ellos.

Kate había recuperado el equilibrio y había empezado a recoger las ollas.

-Auch, -me queje cuando Jasper coloco un poco de alcohol sobre el corte.-Eso arde.

-Lo siento.- sus manos volaron al botiquín que había junto a mis piernas y tomo dos tiritas, cada una era como dos triangulitos unidos por uno de sus vértices, median alrededor de un centímetro quizás menos.

Tome sus manos entre las mías antes de que llegaran a la altura de mi cabeza.

-Estoy bien. Deja de preocuparte.-acerque mi rostro al suyo y lo bese. Fue un beso casto pero lleno de sentimientos.

-La sangre sabe mal- murmuro sobre mis labios para luego separarse y hacer un mohín que me hizo reír.

Él también comenzó a reír.

-Tú sonrisa me hace sonreír.- volvió a unir nuestros labios y luego volvió a hacer un mohín al separarse. –La sangre sabe realmente mal.

Llevo nuestras manos a su boca y beso las mías. Deshizo nuestro agarre y comenzó a poner las tiritas en mi frente.

-No me gusta verte preocupado.- alcé mi mano y la puse sobre su mejilla.

-Si te hubieras visto hubieras reaccionado pero que yo.

-¿Lucía tan mal?

-La sangre escurría desde tu ceja y cubría tu rostro y tu cuello…

-ok, ya entendí.-lo corte antes de que continuara, ahora entendía la reacción de Emmett.-Me veía peor que una película sádica de terror.

-No entiendo porque broto tanta sangre, fue un poco más profundo que un simple corte pero no para provocar tanta hemorragia.

-Dolió más que un simple corte.

-Por la cantidad de vasos capilares que hay alrededor del ojo.-contesto Kate en tanto hacia una bola con las sabanas que había manchado.

-¿Disculpa?-Rose la miraba sorprendida pero con la confusión en su rostro. Rose no era aficionada a la medicina, si bien veía _Grey´s anatomy_ con Kate y conmigo era solo para ver a los guapísimos cirujanos.

-¿A si? ¿Entonces porque mi mano no paraba de sangrar cuando me corte?-Emmett alzo en el aire su mano, Rosalie había hecho un buen trabajo vendándola.

-Porque tu prácticamente te quisiste atravesar la mano con la navaja

-¡Fue un accidente! ¡Y no soy Emo si es lo que insinúas!-Emmett tuvo que gritar pues Kate había salido a dejar las sabanas en uno de los compartimentos del camión hasta que encontráramos un lugar donde tirarlas que no fuera el desierto.

-Chicos, tenemos problemas.- entro Edward.

-¿Hay sangre a la vista o donde pueda olerla?-pregunto Bella antes de entrar.

Me gire a ver donde estaban las franelas pero al parecer también se las había llevado Kate.

-Puedes entrar Bella-le grite.

Supuse que Zac se había quedado afuera con Kate, solo esperaba que no se complicaran más las cosas.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunto Jasper tomando mi mano.

-Tenemos dos malas noticias y dos buenas noticias, ¿Cuáles quieren primero?-Bella se había sentado junto a mí, pero al notar que mi blusa también tenía sangre se fue a sentar lo más lejos posible.

-Las malas.- escogió Rosalie.

-Una de las llantas exploto, esta cosa no tiene llanta de refacción para cambiarla y se rompió el tanque del agua.- enumero Edward.

-Esas son tres malas- me queje viendo a Bella.

-Perdón, nunca he sido buena en matemáticas.-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cuál es la buena?-Pregunto Emmett.

-Que tenemos suficiente agua embotellada para dos días.-dijo Edward.

-¿Se supone que eso es bueno?-Rosalie pregunto con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con la llanta?- Jasper intervino antes de que Edward le pudiera contestar algo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me puedo bañar y quitarme la sangre seca?-esa era yo.

-Contestando en ese orden: por lo menos tenemos agua, podríamos caminar y buscar una gasolinera y no Alice, lo siento pero tendrás que conformarte con cambiarte de ropa.-Nos contesto Edward sin dejar de lado su sarcasmo. Rose y Edward eran parecidos en tantas cosas y eso en lugar de ayudar a que se llevaran mejor solo lo empeoraba.

-No es buena idea que salieran de noche a buscar una gasolinera.-Bella estaba en desacuerdo con eso y yo también.

-Podría ser peligroso. Tenemos suficiente agua para la noche, esperemos a que amanezca y podremos pensar en que hacer.- trate de convencerlos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Rose nos apoyaba.

-Está empezando a hacer frio ahí afuera.-entraron Kate y Zac. Kate venia castañeando los dientes.

-¿Qué esperabas? Estamos en medio del desierto.-le contesto Edward.

-¿Vamos a ir ahora o esperaremos hasta mañana?-pregunto Zac acerca de ir a buscar la gasolinera.

-Esperaremos hasta mañana. Las chicas piensan que podría ser peligroso- le contesto Emmett.

-Y ni hablar de las historias de terror.-opino Kate sentándose junto a mí, al parecer a ella no le molestaba mi blusa.

-¿Qué historias?-pregunto Bella poniéndose nerviosa.

-Hay una en la que dicen que una pareja de recién casados viajaban de noche y el coche se que do sin gasolina por una extraña razón, entonces el hombre le dijo a la su esposa que lo esperara en el auto mientras iba a buscar una gasolinera.- Kate hablaba en murmullos dándole ambiente a la historia.- El esposo se fue y la esposa lo espero y lo espero hasta que se quedo dormida. Al día siguiente cuando despertó encontró el cuerpo de su esposo sobre el parabrisas de su auto pero la cabeza sobre el asiento del conductor observándola.

Kate mientras hablaba se había acercado a la bocina del camión y al llegar al final de su historia la presiono provocando que todos saltáramos en nuestros lugares.

-Que graciosa.- le dijo Emmett con una risita nerviosa.

-Perdón por eso, no pude evitarlo. Pero la historia es un clásico para cuando viajas de noche.-Kate regreso a su lugar junto a mí.- Ayuda a que no te quejes dormida al volante.

-Creo que no has hecho bien en contarla dado nuestras circunstancias.- le dijo Jasper señalándole a Bella con la cabeza.

Todos nos giramos a Bella.

Ella estaba hecha un ovillo sentada en el suelo, parecía temblar un poco y miraba hacia todos lados.

-Tranquila Bella, es solo una historia para pasar el rato y evitar que el conductor se quede dormido.-la trato de calmar Rose pero ella también estaba asustada pues se había enrollado en los brazos de Emmett.

Yo no estaba mucho mejor, Jasper había estado tomando mi mano y yo la había comenzado a apretar cada vez con más fuerza.

-¿Quieren salir y hacer una fogata?-el mal humor de Edward se había ido y ahora trataba de quitarle peso al ambiente.

-Yo creo que mejor lo dejamos para otra noche, estoy algo cansada.-me excuse. Después de todo, no todos los días estas a punto de sacarte el ojo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Alice, mejor vamos a dormir-logro decir Bella sin tartamudear.

-¿De a dos por cama como anoche?-volvió a hacer la pregunta Emmett.

-Claro, por que no.-lo secundo Jasper divertido de las expresiones de mis otros dos hermanos.

Edward y Zac lucían disgustados ¿Por qué no lo estarían? Las literas eran de camas individuales y tendrían que dormir muy juntos si ninguno de los dos quería caer.

Yo en cambio estaba encanta, podría dormir siendo abrazada por Jasper.

-¿Kate? –Susurro Rosalie en la litera debajo de la nuestra. No volverían a hacer que me acostara en la litera de abajo.

-¿Aja?-le contesto con voz adormilada en la litera contraria. Bella parecía haberse quedado dormida ya.

-¿Cómo es que siendo la cobarde que eres, te sabes tantas historias de terror?

-Digamos que mis hermanas son algo _fanáticas _a las películas e historias de terror, por lo tanto al ser yo la mayor y hacerme la valiente terminaba viéndolas o escuchándolas. Por supuesto que ellas nunca se enteraron que luego pasaba despierta toda la noche en mi habitación con las luces encendidas.- Kate recordó con algo de nostalgia en su voz. Debía de ser difícil separarse de tus seres queridos para lograr tus sueños.

-Eso lo explica todo- concluyo Jasper con el pequeño intercambio de palabras.

Aferro su abrazo alrededor de mi cintura acercándome aun más a él. Deposito un beso en mi sien y nos dejamos caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Pobrecita de Alice, pero que mejor enfermero que Jasper ¿No lo creen? Bella comienza a dudar… pero el destino no pondrá las cosas tan fáciles ( SI, chicas el destino soy yo! Haha, por lo menos aquí)

Hace unos dias estaba leyendo 6 DIVERSION, ya saben para volver a agarrar bien el hilo de la historia y me quede super sorprendida de los cambios que han sufrido los personajes, de verdad que han madurado. Me sorprendi yo solita!

**¿reviews? (Capi dedicado a la que deje el primer review)**


	6. Dudas

**¡Hola!**

**¡Gracias por todo su apoyo chicas! Y perdon por el retraso! Apartir de ahorita me parece que ya todo vuelve a la normalidad y actualizo cada fin de semana, esta vez me adelante un dia pues es probable que mañana me corten el internet por falta de pago, jiji, no hemos tenido tiempo de ir a pagar.**

**Nelly-Bello-Cullen (Te adoro niña, y perdón por hacerte esperar se q luego llego a desesperar. Estaba leyendo 6 Diversion para agregarle un par de cosas al siguiente capi o creo que es al siguiente, no estoy muy segura y me sorprendi de lo maduros que parecen ahora.)**

**Yolabertay (Amo todos tus reviews! Si, ya se que en ocasiones el drama harta, pero solo piensa que es necesario para darle interés a las cosas y tengo que decirte que las cosas se arreglaran un poquito con E&B, en este capii se ve un poco de eso )**

**DCullenLove (ola nena! Extrañe tu review en el capi pasado ****)**

Kimberlymbc (Ok, contigo de plano deje de ver tus reviews desde el primer capi XD)

**Mznickwhite (Tambn se extrañan tus reviews! )**

**Dee Wonka Vulturi Black (OLA! ****Es la primera vez que te saludo como es debido! A mi me encata que te encante! Perdón por dejarte colgada esperando actualización la semana pasado pero mi family vino de vacas y no tuve tiempo :/) **

Javi-009 (NTP lo volverán a ser pero por lo menos pasate por el botoncito verde de abajo y dime hola ¿no?, besos!)

Allexxthepattinson

Daniyelitha

Darky 1995

Konaahcullen (por favor materializate y dime que segues ahi afuera! Haha, broma!)

ShArIcE-94

**Belewyn (Gracias por materializarte y aparecer en mi bandeja de entrada! Eres la segunda que me pide que no sea tan mala con Edward y Bella…. Tratare de no serlo. En este capi comienza su acercamiento, espero que lo disfrutes)**

**Nadiacr22**

**PriinCezaa (Ya no me dio tiempo de ir a ver eclipse otra vez pero no te preocupes no solo babee por Jazz, creo que había un charquito de baba debajo de mi asiento pues TODOS LOS CULLEN ESTÁN PARA MORIRSE! Además Emmett aparte de guapo es super lindo!)**

Lunaromina26

**Alicia-Cuny.2010 (OLA! Tú que acabas de leer 6 Diversion si me comprendes cuando hablo del cambio que dieron los personajes verdd? Es que enserio ahora me parecen mucho mas maduros y que ya no son solo bromas y chuscos!)**

Oihane

Aly princess

CLAURUI

Lady blue vampire (espero y que de verdd si sigas leyendo como me dijiste eeeh!)

Lunita Black27 (Tú tambn nada más dejaste review en el segundo capi y desapareciste! Dime que sigues ahí afuera please! Hihi.)

**Mariak duende (de verdd te gusta como escribo? A veces se me baja el autoestima y pienso que escribo pésimo… si, no, quizás, vuelvan a ser pareja, creo que en este capi te daras una idea, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!)**

Areiva-cullen

PATSS

* * *

**¡Este capitulo es para JULIIETA por haber dejado el primer review!**

**La verdd es que a mi tampoco me agradan los fics donde los autores meten a sus propios personajes pero cuando empecé a escribir aun no recapacitaba sobre eso y aunque se que el principio de 6 DIVERSION no es muy alentador ni por el POV ni por la ortografía no le he querido modificar, pues es mi primer fic y me gusta ver como es que comencé.**

* * *

Bella Pov

-Ok, esto no está siendo divertido.-era mi turno de quejarme.

Nos encontrábamos sentadas debajo del toldo que tenia incluida el camión asándonos con el calor infernal del desierto de Arizona. Jasper y Zac habían partido por la mañana en busca de una gasolinera en la que pudieran pedir ayuda, en tanto Edward y Emmett conservaban sus energías para cambiar la llanta al regreso de los chicos, sin embargo eso no quería decir que los habíamos dejado sin hacer nada. En este momento estaban terminando de recoger las ollas que se habían caído ayer y poniendo los seguros pertinentes para que no volviera a ocurrir. Me ofrecí a ayudarlos pero Rose se negó y me obligo a sentarme con ellas.

-Esto no es nada a lo que teníamos planeado.-Alice ya no seguía entusiasmada con la idea del dichoso viaje. –Me duele la cabeza horrible.

Las dos pequeñas banditas que cubrían el corte por encima de su ceja no eran tan perceptibles pero asumiendo el golpe de ayer y la temperatura a la que estábamos expuestas, apostaba que su dolor de cabeza rebasa el mío.

-Creo que estoy alucinando.-mascullo Kate apenas a un volumen audible.- ¿Es normal que vea un gran convertible en medio del desierto?

-¿Es azul?-le pregunto Rosalie.

Alice mantenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, probablemente ignorando nuestra plática.

-Nop, es más de un color amarillo.

-Entonces no estas teniendo el mismo espejismo que yo.-La mire como si estuviera loca. Ella no pareció notarlo.- ¡Emmett!

El aludido asomo su cabeza por una de las ventanas.

-¿Qué bebe?- su expresión era de desconcierto.

-¿Ves algún convertible?-Rosalie había perdido la cabeza. Extendió su mano para abarcar la carretera totalmente desierta.

Emmett me miro tratando de que le explicara o le dijera que debía responder. Negué encogiéndome de hombros.

-No veo ningún convertible cariño.- entrecerró los ojos esperando un regaño que nunca llego.

-Comprobado Kate, estamos teniendo un espejismo.-Kate asintió sin dejar de ver un punto fijo en la nada.

-Zac y Jasper deberían de darse prisa- murmure antes de imitar a Alice y tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-Creo que los veo- susurro Emmett asomado por la ventana.- ¡Edward!

-¿Qué quieres?-Apareció Edward en la ventana de al lado con el seño fruncido. Su fastidio era notable.

-¿Puedes ver a esos dos chicos que vienen allá, o estoy teniendo un espejismo?- Emmett le pregunto igualmente con el seño fruncido, solo que él tenía esa expresión debido a la confusión.

Seguí la mirada de Emmett.

-Si Emmett, puedo verlos: son Jasper y Zac sin ninguna llanta de refacción.-mascullo Edward con molestia y bajando del camión.

-¿Qué cosa?- Rosalie se puso de pie y volteo a verlos.- ¡Mierda!-exclamo al verlos venir con las manos vacías.

Kate también se giro a verlos. Alice seguía en la misma posición que antes.

-¡Vaya! ¡De que gran ayuda fueron!- Edward empezó a gritarle cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. Sus expresiones pasaron del cansancio a la sorpresa.- ¡Regresaron con NADA!

-¡Hey Edward!-Emmett le puso un mano sobre el hombro. – Ellos no tiene la culpa.

No me cabía el asombro. Todo debía de tener una explicación del porque no habían regresado con algo útil. Edward no tenía por qué tener que reaccionar de esa manera.

-¡No te metas Emmett!- le espeto Edward sacudiéndose la mano de Emmett del hombro con brusquedad y al momento siguiente lanzándole un puñetazo a Jasper que era el más cercano a él. Jasper lo esquivo sin dificultad.

-¡Edward! ¡Detente!- Rose y Kate no paraban de gritar. Alice seguía con la cabeza echada hacia tras, sus labios eran los únicos que se movían como murmurando algo. Me pareció ver que contaba.

Miraba sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. Edward atestaba golpes a Jasper y él los esquivaba sin regresárselos. Zac se metió entre los dos y eso ayudo a que Emmett pudiera sujetar a Edward.

Alice se paro con una mirada que daba miedo, camino con decisión hasta llegar junto a Edward y le dio un puñetazo en la cara con tal fuerza que le hizo voltear el rostro.

-¡Con un maldito demonio! – Todos nos quedamos helados al escuchar a Alice hablando de esa manera.- ¡Tengo un maldito corte en la frente de por lo menos 3 centímetros y el calor que hace esta de la fregada lo que provoca que mi cabeza está a punto de estallar, por lo que veo pasaremos un par de horas más aquí y por si no fuera poco ahora también me duele la mano!- hizo una pausa antes de continuar.- ¡Deja de gritar estupideces y controla tu temperamento!- Le dio una última mirada a Edward antes de entrar al camión. Edward se quedo ahí con una expresión igual de sorprendida que la nuestra.

La última vez que había visto a Alice tan enojada y lanzando impropios fue cuando les confesé que había visto a Tanya besándose con Edward.

Zac estuvo a punto de seguirla pero las palabras de Jasper lo hicieron reflexionar y cambiar de opinión.

-Deja que se calme un poco, si entras ahí solo lograras que se enoje más.- me enterneció la manera en que Jasper conocía a Alice.

- ¿Te puedo soltar sin que intentes golpear a alguien más?-le pregunto Emmett aflojando su agarre. Edward solo asintió.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos tranquilos nos podrían decir, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Rosalie luego de que Edward se sentara en el suelo recargado contra el camión y con la cabeza gacha. Estaba arrepentido por lo que había hecho y molesto con su actitud. Controle mi deseo de querer acercarme a él y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

-Llegamos a una pequeña estación de combustible y nos dijeron que iba a ser imposible que encontráramos una refacción,- empezó a hablar Jasper como si la caminata y el esquivar los golpes de Edward no lo hubieran agotado.- y que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era llamar a la aseguradora para que mandaran una grúa para que llevara el camión y nos pasara a dejar al pueblo más cercano donde nos pudiéramos hospedar y conseguir otro medio de transporte.

-Lo hicimos y nos dijeron que por ser domingo la grúa no podía venir por nosotros hasta mañana a primera hora.- término de explicar Zac.

-¿Tendremos que permanecer aquí hasta mañana?- pregunte con un toque de agonía y desesperación.

-Hay un pequeño motel en la estación junto a un bar de mala muerte si no te agrada la idea de pasar el resto del día y la noche aquí.- Zac intento bromear con un toque de sarcasmo.

-Pensándolo bien no estaría mal quedarnos aquí.- comento Kate tratando de aminorar el pesimismo de la situación.

Las chicas regresaron a los puestos en los que estábamos antes de que los chicos regresaran. Emmett y Zac las acompañaron en tanto Jasper entro al camión a tratar de calmar a Alice. Junte el valor necesario y me fui a sentar junto a Edward.

Coloque una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquilo, no estuvo tan mal.-murmure, ignorando el mar de mariposas que había en mi estomago.

-¿Tú crees?-su sarcasmo era palpable en el aire.

Suspire antes de que continuar.

-Todos estamos bajo presión y el dolor de cabeza no nos ayuda en nada. Nadie está molesto contigo, bueno quizás Alice sí, pero ella tiene puntos a favor,- pude ver como sonreía un poco ante mi comentario.- Solo sacúdete el polvo y sigue adelante.

-Yo creo que no me serviría de nada sacudirme el polvo pues un momento después estaría cubierto de nuevo debido a que estamos en el desierto.

-¡Es una metáfora!-exclame. Su sonrisa se extendió más.

-Al parecer Alice tiene un excelente revés.-dije al ver que la comisura de su labio estaba roja y un poco hinchada.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con el que ha sabido preservar su lugar entre tres hermanos varones.- mi mano instintivamente se dirigió a la herida. La roce levemente con la yema de los dedos.- ¡Auch!

-Lo siento.-quite mi mano rápidamente pero él la atrapo entre las suyas. Su mirada era profunda y parecía buscar algo en la mía. El verde de sus ojos en conjunto con la fuerza con la que me miraba me hizo sonrojar. Baje mi rostro y saque mi mano de entre las suyas.

-Es linda la manera en que te sonrojas.- sentí como su mano rozaba mi mejilla. El color en mis mejillas aumento.

-No te burles.-Resignada levante mi rostro. Su mirada era tierna, era desconcertante que me mirara de esa manera. Separe mi mirada de la suya y la pose en la impasividad del desierto.

-No lo hago, solo digo lo que pienso.- Aun sentía la presión de su mirada sobre mí.- ¿Tú en que piensas?

-En que tendré que esperar hasta mañana para darme una ducha.- Mentí descaradamente. No le pensaba contestar con sinceridad y decirle que en el hermoso color de sus ojos. En el pasado él no había sido sincero conmigo. Me había lastimado sin siquiera proponérselo.

-Yo tengo que disculparme con los demás por lo que paso hace un momento.

-Espera a que Alice y Jasper salgan, así podrás disculparte con todos de una sola vez.

Asintió. Nos quedamos mirando a la nada.

Hace más de un años que Edward y yo habíamos terminado. Era lo lógico…lo correcto. Mi mente funcionaba bien pero al parecer era mi corazón el que tenía problemas. ¿Cómo se lleva una relación de amigos cuando por dentro me muero por no sentir solo _amistad_? Y en lugar de alejarme y esperar que mi corazón se repusiera de su caída me acercaba más a él, lo apoyaba y cuidaba como si con eso él me fuera a corresponder una vez más.

Jasper Pov

Entre al camión y me senté frente a Alice en la mesa. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre la mesa y su cabeza descansaba en ellos.

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunte sin dejar de juguetear con su cabello.

-Ignorando el dolor de cabeza que ya casi desaparece, bien.-mascullo sin levantar la cabeza.

-Gracias.-le dije luego de pensar en una idea para que levantara la mirada y dejara de ignorarme.

-¿Por qué?-Funciono. Sus ojos reflejaban curiosidad.

-Por defenderme de Edward.-Bromee.- Tienes un excelente revés.

-Oh, eso.-sonrió un poco.- Pasar tanto tiempo con Emmett tendría que servirme para algo de utilidad aparte de desarrollar un obsesión por Bob Esponja.

Reí ante su comentario. Era fácil hablar con Alice.

-No entiendo porque les gusta tanto. No le veo nada de especial.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-fingió estar alarmada.- ¡Bob esponja lo tiene todo! Personalidad, carisma, humor, ¡Oh, su físico!

-¿Su _físico_?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Has visto esos cuadros?- Eso fue lo que termino con nuestra _importante _charla y estallamos en carcajadas.- Ok, mal punto. Pero en realidad supongo que nos gusta por lo simple que hace ver la vida, además de que es adorable.

-¿Y porque le gusta a Emmett?- Podía aceptar que a Alice le gustara porque lo consideraba adorable y con una gran personalidad, pero ¿Y Emmett?

-Supongo que por las estupideces que hace junto con Patricio.- Si, eso era concordante con Emmett. Reímos un poco más.

-¿Mejor?- Le pregunte para conocer acerca de su ánimo.

-Sí, gracias por estar aquí.- Continuo antes de que le pudiera decir algo.- ¿Crees que debería disculparme con Edward por el golpe?

-No, se lo tenía bien merecido. Se lo pude haber dado yo pero no quería lastimarlo demasiado.

-¿Quieres decir que yo no lo lastime?

-Casi le rompes el labio…

-Pero tú le hubieras hecho algo peor ¿No?

-O si, mucho peor.

-¿Qué cosa?- entro Emmett interrumpiendo mi falsa arrogancia.

-Nada importante.-lo despisto Alice sin dejar de sonreír.

-Deberían salir a ver, Edward y Bella están sentados juntos alejados de los demás.- Emmett tenía que dejar de ver realites con Rose.

-No los vallas a interrumpir y no los molestes con tus bromas Emmett.-Le advirtió Alice antes de que el grandulón de su hermano saliera.

-¡Si capitán!-Hizo un saludo militar antes de salir.

-¡Capitana!

-¡Lo que sea!-Grito Emmett desde afuera.

-¿De verdad crees que Edward y Bella vuelvan a estar juntos?-le pregunte.

-Lo estarán, solo que no será nada fácil para ellos llegar a eso.

-Hace mucho que no predecías algo.- Comente, recordando que desde hace casi un año que no lo hacía.

-He dejado de _ver_ las cosas con tanta frecuencia.-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.- Ya no me hace falta.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ahora te tengo a ti para que me ayudes a guiarme.- Se puso de pie con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Me tendió la mano para que la acompañara fuera del camión.- ¿Qué tanto daño le harías a Emmett? –pregunto regresando a nuestra conversación anterior.

-Creo que sería una pelea bastante justa.- Conteste antes de que formulara la pregunta.- Yo tendría la habilidad y estrategia pero Emmett la fuerza.

-Yo apostaría por ti.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Había tomado una decisión, ahora solo debía encontrar el momento adecuado para proponérselo.

* * *

¿Alguien adivina que es lo que quiere proponer nuestro Jazzy? ¿Alguien más esta emocionada por las dudas y esperanzas de Bella?

¿Alguien esta tan feliz de que alla actualizado que quiere dejarme un review?

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Anecdotas

**Nelly-Bello-Cullen (WOOw! Te bañaste en cinco minutos! Yo tardo por lo regular media hora, haha, disfruto de mi baño….)**

**Yolabertay (Sii! Jaz es puro amor! Y claro que tomo tu opinión en cuenta…)**

**DCullenLove (Sigo extrañando tu review…se que estas por ahí en algún lugar…)**

**Mznickwhite (De verdd mi Jaz es tan lindo? Y no te preocupes…yo entiendo eso de no tener tiempo..)**

**Dee Wonka Vulturi Black (OLA! ****A mi me encanta leer tus reviews…son muy lindos…y sobre si acertaste o no te hare esperar hasta el otro capi…aun así creo que te gustre este…) **

**Javi-009 (Ntp ya volverán…solo dales su tiempo…gracias por comentar!)**

Allexxthepattinson

Daniyelitha

Darky 1995

Konaahcullen

**ShArIcE-94 (ola! Sii ia actualice… Me gustaría ver como Alice golpea a Edward…seria una escena interesante, haha)**

**Belewyn (Ola guapa! Pues en este no hay mucho b&e pero si Jasper y Rosalie! Esta vez actualice un poco mas tarde pero aun así espero que lo disfrutes)**

Nadiacr22

**PriinCezaa (*baba* Aquí leerán un poco de la infancia de Jasper! )**

Lunaromina26

**Alicia-Cuny.2010 (Me queda pendiente tu review por lo menos con un "ola!", eeh)**

Oihane

Aly princess

CLAURUI

Lady blue vampire

Lunita Black27

**Mariak duende (Tienes razón! La opinión más importante es la mia…aunk también me gusta mejorar con sus criticas constructivas!)**

Areiva-cullen

PATSS

**Fati21 (Gracias por dejar review! Es bueno ver a nuevas lectoras!)**

**Juliieta (creo que con este capi amaras un poco mas a Jasper!)**

* * *

Kimberlymbc

**Este capitulo es para ti por haber dejado el primer review en el capi pasado! Ojala y te guste! Me encanto escrbir a Alice saliendo en defensa de Jazz! Sobre la proposición en el capitulo siguiente…pero aun así aquí veras algo mas de Jaz!**

* * *

Edward Pov

Una vez que Alice y Jasper se unieron al grupo fui y me disculpe con todos por mi comportamiento irracional y estúpido. Bella había tenido razón, ninguno estaba molesto, ni siquiera Alice. Luego de estar un rato ahí sentados con demasiado calor como para platicar entramos al camión para buscar algo que pudiéramos comer, habíamos desayunado cereal y nadie quería repetir, buscamos en las gavetas más grandes hasta que encontramos un paquete de pan y un envase de _Nutella_. Era lastimero que 8 universitarios tomaran como comida eso pero ninguno se quejo, que yo supiera en la universidad no daban clases de supervivencia. No habíamos quedado satisfechos pero si aliviados y con la esperanza que a la mañana siguiente la grúa viniera a recogernos. Bella se había encargado de racionar el agua, -para que Emmett en un ataque no se terminara toda-, y hasta ahora la llevábamos bien.

-¿Alguien sabe como prender una fogata?-pregunto Rosalie a nadie en especifico.

Había oscurecido hace apenas una hora y sin embargo, el cambio de temperatura era notable. Esta noche si haríamos la fogata pues Kate había mantenido la boca cerrada en cuanto a sus historias de terror, de hecho en este momento se encontraba en el techo del camión platicando con Zac. Ninguno de los dos se miraba, mantenían la mirada perdida en el horizonte, sus labios moviéndose era el único indicio de que hablaban.

-¡Yo sé cómo!- Emmett estaba entusiasmado por ayudar y sin detenerse se adentro un poco al desierto a buscar maleza y palos sacos.

-¡Kate!-Grito Bella para atraer su atención.- Vigila que Emmett no haga alguna estupidez.- le dijo una vez que atrajo su atención para luego entrar al camión. Kate asintió. Por lo menos ahora tenía un punto fijo en el cual posar su mirada.

-Por increíble que parezca logre encontrar una bolsa de bombones en ese montón de chatarra que los dueños del camión llaman provisiones.- Se acero Jasper con la bolsa de bombones en una mano y jarabe de chocolate en la otra.

-¿De dónde sacaste el jarabe?-le pregunte.

-Una de las gavetas de la esquina es un frigorífico y ahí estaba, junto con una botella de rompope, dos refrescos y una botella de crema batida.- Jasper puso la bolsa de bombones en una de las sillas que habíamos sacado y se dispuso a echar jarabe de chocolate en su boca.

-¿Qué hacia el rompope en el frigorífico?-pregunte. –Se supone que no necesitan refrigeración.

-No lo sé.-me contesto. Se disponía a volver a empinarse la botella cuando Alice lo interrumpió.

-Yo quiero.

-¿Rompope?-la miro extrañado y por un momento yo también. A Alice no le agradaba tomar rompope solo.

-Claro que no, - le quito la botella de jarabe de la mano y se sentó en una de las sillas.- Quiero jarabe de chocolate y crema batida.

-Eso tiene más sentido- Respiro Jasper aliviado y se volví hacia el camión.- Iré a ver que más encuentro.

-No le traigas la crema batida.-le advertí antes que el _caballero_ que tenía como amigo se le ocurriera complacer a mi hermana.- Con la energía que le va a dar el jarabe es más que suficiente.

-No exageres Edward ¿Qué mal me podría hacer un poco de crema batida?-Alice se quejo antes de seguir tomando el jarabe.

-Demasiado como para que no pares de hablar toda la noche.-le conteste.

-¡Edward!-me gire a ver a Rose que estaba a unos 10 metros del camión ayudándole a Emmett a colocar lo que sería la fogata.- ¡Trae un encendedor o algo para poder prender esta porquería!

-Se llama fogata, Rosalie.- escuche como Emmett le reclamaba sin dejar de hacer fricción sobre dos varas de las que solo lograba sacar chispas.

-Lo que tú digas bebe.-le dijo y luego se volteo a verme.- ¡Apúrate! ¡Está empezando a hacer frio!

En el pasado acepte que también extrañaba a Rosalie pero ahora que la tenía cerca otra vez, estaba empezando a dudar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan mandona?

Yo iba entrando al camión y Bella salió para irse a sentar con Alice, ¿Me estaría evitando?

-Edward- me llamo Jasper a susurros para que me acercara a él.-Mira lo que encontré. -Él estaba agachado observando una de las gavetas de abajo.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?-le pregunte una vez que estuve a su altura. La gaveta estaba demasiado oscura como para que se viera algo.

-Esto.-mascullo Jasper tomándome por la nuca y metiendo mi cabeza dentro del pequeño recuadro. La saque rápidamente una vez que vi su contenido.

-¡Hay 3 botellas! ¿De qué son?-susurre.

-Son dos de tequila y una de vodka.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellas?-Jasper me miro de una manera que decía _"Eres estúpido ¿o qué?"_.-Me refería a que no creo que sea buena idea que nos las tomemos aquí en medio de la nada.- me excuse antes de que verbalizara su mirada.

En este último año Jasper había conocido la faceta de Emmett con alcohol en las fiestas universitarias.

-Tienes razón.-se puso de pie y camino a una de las literas, regreso con una mochila.- Mételas junto con la demás chatarra.

-¿Para qué?-volvió a representar la mirada de hace un momento. Me estaba empezando a cansar.

-Mañana viene la grúa y se va a llevar el camión junto con todo lo demás a excepción de nuestras pertenencias personales.- Movió la mochila mostrándome su punto.

Asentí y coloque con cuidado las botellas dentro de las mochilas junto con las bolsas de frituras de que había, dejando solo algunas para comerlas en la fogata.

-Hay que mantener vigilado a Emmett de que no se le vaya a ocurrir empezar a esculcar las cosas de los demás.-le dije una vez que puso la mochila sobre la litera que compartía con Alice.- ¿Encontraste algo más?-él negó con la cabeza.

-¡Edward!-escuchamos el grito de Rosalie.- ¡Sera mejor que te apures!

-¡Demonios!-masculle, comencé a revolver en los cajones buscando algo que pudiera ayudar.- ¿Encontraste algún encendedor? Necesitamos algo con que encender la fogata, Emmett solo logra hacer chispitas.

-Corta un pedazo de las sabanas que están sucias en el compartimento y mételo en el tanque de gasolina, créeme bastara solo con unas chispitas para hacerlo arder.- sonrió con regocijo al recordar algo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Hiciste algo que deba jurar nunca mencionar a nadie una vez que lo cuentes?

-Debes dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Emmett.-me dijo luego de soltar una carcajada. Me indico que lo siguiera fuera del camión.- Tenía 13 años y de camino a un cena de trabajo de mis padres le dije a mi padre que quería una casa del árbol, supuse que él había entendido la indirecta de que quería pasar tiempo con él.- al pasar junto a las chicas luego de que Jasper arrancara un trozo de una de las sabanas que estaban manchadas de sangre, me di cuenta de que ahora era Bella la que sostenía la botella de jarabe de chocolate.- A la mañana siguiente mis padres iban en un vuelo camino a Japón y un carpintero había termino la casa del árbol en el roble que había detrás de la casa.- sonrió con amargura. Esa debía de ser la historia de siempre durante su adolescencia. Sus padres lejos y ellos con gente que hacían lo que ellos pedían.- A pesar de tener 13 años no teníamos permitido entrar a la cocina, por lo tanto no pude tomar un encendedor, así que tuve que ingeniármelas. Del cuarto de Rosalie saque unas cuantas pañoletas y dos bufandas, ella estaba acostaba con los audífonos puestos a todo volumen así que no noto cuando entre ni cuando Salí, las anude haciendo una gran cuerda y la metí a un tanque de gasolina de los tantos autos que había en el garaje, luego la metí a una bolsa y subí a la casa. La exprimí, mojando toda la casa hecha completamente de madera, atore uno de los extremos a un clavo y lo demás lo deje caer. Una vez abajo logre sacar un par de chispas frotando dos piedras y Salí corriendo a la habitación de Rosalie. La arrastre hasta la ventana en el momento justo en que las llamas alcanzaron la casa.

-¿Qué le dijeron a los bomberos?-pregunte una vez que Salí de mi asombro. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que nuestro _tranquilo_ Jasper era capaz de hacer algo así?

-No fueron necesarios.-cerro el tapón del tanque una vez que humedeció el pedazo de tela.- El jardinero logro controlar la situación con una simple manguera.

-¿Tus padres no te regañaron? –cualquier travesura de mi infancia era humillante a comparación de esto.

-No, estaban demasiado ocupados en Japón. De todas maneras no era la primera vez que sucedía algo así.-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no les permitían entrar a la cocina?-pregunte, casi con toda seguridad de que eso era el resultado de otra _travesura_.

Soltó una carcajada.

-Lo has pillado.-Estábamos solo a unos pasos de Rosalie y Emmett.- Esa es una historia que no me toca contar a mí. – me contesto mirando a Rosalie.

-¿Qué historia?-pregunto Rosalie.

-La de la cocina.-contesto Jasper.

-Oh, esa.-Rosalie sonrió con malicia.

Los gemelos daban miedo. Alice y yo no éramos tan diabólicos, bueno quizás Alice si lo fuera un poco aunque no a esos extremos.

-No pongas esa cara.-se burlo Jasper que estaba ayudando a Emmett a prender la fogata.-Las travesuras de Rosalie no eran tan elaboradas como las mías. Las de ella eran más bien como simples berrinches.

-¿Y qué hay con la de los autos?-le reclamo Rosalie.

-Yo te di la idea.-le contesto en el momento justo en que las chispas saltaban sobre la tela, iniciando así la fogata.

-¿Nos las cuentan?-L es pregunto Emmett mirando primero a uno y luego al otro.

-Llama a los demás.-acepto Rosalie.

-¡Chicas, ya es hora!-grito Emmett, agitando los brazos sobre su cabeza como si se estuviera ahogando.- ¡Zac, deja de mirar a Kate como si fueras estúpido y ven acá!

-Qué manera de romperles el encanto.-murmuro Rosalie meneando la cabeza.

Alice y Bella fueron las primeras en alcanzarnos trayendo consigo los bombones y las frituras. Kate y Zac llegaron un momento después. Kate venia riendo y Zac con el rostro enfurruñado.

-Gracias por el apoyo hermano.-le susurro Zac cuando estuvo cerca de Emmett, palmeándole el hombro.

-Cuando quieras hermanito.

-¿Y si llegan a creer que es una clase de incendio forestal y vienen los bomberos?-pregunto Bella observando la fogata.

-Ojala y eso fuera cierto, así no tendríamos que pasar la noche aquí y no tener que compartir litera.-me queje.

-Bella estamos en el desierto, dudo mucho que los bomberos se preocupen por incendios forestales en esta zona.- le dijo Alice ignorando mi comentario.

Nos acomodamos alrededor de la fogata y comenzamos a asar lo bombones en una varilla mientras los demás escuchaban la historia de Jasper.

-¡Ese es el espíritu Jasper!-le aplaudió Emmett cuando termino de hablar.

Jasper se encogió de hombros antes de quitarla la cápita quemada al bombón y dárselo a Alice que estaba con la mitad del cuerpo recostado sobre el pecho de Jasper. La falta de expresión de Alice me decía que ella ya había escuchado la historia, me hubiera gustado estar ir cuando se la conto para poder ver su reacción.

-¡No seas loco Emmett! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?-exclamo Bella.

Kate seguía consternada y esperaba la respuesta de Jasper al igual que Zac.

-Tenía 13 años, solo fue una rabieta. –le contesto como si quemar una casa del árbol fuera algo que todos los jóvenes hacían.

-¡Cuando tenía 13 mis rabietas consistían en encerrarme en mi cuarto y patalear!-Bella seguía sorprendida y Kate asintió mostrándole su apoyo.

-¡Es que tú no tenías imaginación Bella!-se burlo Emmett.

-En ese caso tú tampoco Emmett, tus rabietas eran llevar toda la comida chatarra que pudieras a tú recamara y no salías hasta que te la terminabas.- Alice salió en defensa de Bella o algo así.

-¿Quieren escuchar por que nos prohibieron la entrada a la cocina sí o no?- exigió Rosalie.

-No es tan bueno como lo mío.-se regodeo Jasper antes de meterse un bombón a la boca.

-Por lo menos es algo.-le contesto.

-¿Qué hiciste?-le pregunte a Rosalie antes de que Jasper pudiera terminar de masticar y comenzara una discusión.

-Fue unos meses antes que lo de Jasper.-Bella que seguía viendo con sorpresa a Jasper se giro hacia Rosalie al oírla hablar.- Al igual que Jasper le pedí a mamá que me ayudara a hacer una pastel con la esperanza de que pasara tiempo conmigo; a la mañana siguiente mamá estaba en Alemania, papá en Suiza y una famosa repostera en mi cocina.- sonrió un amargura.- Le pedí que se fuera con la mayor amabilidad que pude…

-Mentira.-la interrumpió Jasper.

-Yo no te interrumpí.

-Yo no mentí.

-Agggh.- lo miro con reproche y continúo.- Le pedí que se fuera con la mayor amabilidad que pude…

-Lo que quiere decir…-la instigo Jasper.

-Que le dije que tenía 5 minutos para salir de mi cocina si no quería que le arruinara el resto de su carrera, ¿contento?- Jasper asintió orgulloso por hacerla confesar.- Luego subí y comencé a quejarme con Jasper, hasta que se canso de escucharme y me dijo: _"Si quieres destruir la cocina entonces destrúyela, pero por favor deja de gritar". _– Compadecí a Jasper por todas las rabietas que tuvo que soportar por parte de una Rosalie adolescente.- Decidí hacerlo y como Jasper estaba aburrido me ayudo.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hicieron?-pregunto Alice.

-En la noche esperamos a que los empleados se fueran a dormir para escabullirnos a la cocina.- Rosalie siguió contándonos.- Estrellamos los huevos por todos lados, jugamos tiro al blanco con el jarabe de chocolate y con todo lo que tuviera una pipeta y saliera a presión, hicimos batido de yogurt sobre la encimera, le agregamos el resto del contenido del refri y luego lo embarramos por todos lados.

-¿Cómo es que lo empleados no se dieron cuenta?-le pregunto Zac.- Estaban dormidos no muertos.

-La casa de empleados estaba algo retirada de la casa, el ama de llaves es la única que dormía en la casa pero lo hacía en el último piso y ya estaba medio sorda.- contesto Jasper en lugar de su hermana.

-Pues al parecer no estaba tan sorda pues escucho el final.-le recordó Rosalie.

-Era imposible que no lo escuchara.-la contradijo.

-¿Qué hicieron para el final?-pregunto Emmett muy emocionada.

-Tiramos toda la vajilla al suelo.- Rosalie sonreía orgullosa. Sospecho que esos dos no tenían una idea muy acertada de lo que se debe de estar orgulloso.

-Un enorme ¡Crash! Resonó por todo el lugar.-aporto Jasper, moviendo sus manos como si de una explosión de hubiera tratado.

-¿Qué hicieron después?-pregunto Kate, esperando por escuchar su gran huida.

-Nos fuimos a la sala a ver televisión.-le contesto Rosalie.

-¡Ni siquiera trataron denegarlo!-Emmett exploto.- ¡Son mis héroes!- abrazo a Rosalie como si de una diosa se tratara.

-¿Qué dijeron los empleados?-pregunto Bella con incredulidad.

-El ama de llaves no se canso de gritarnos hasta que amaneció sobre lo malcriados que estábamos.- Jasper se encogió de hombros.- Luego de eso renuncio.

-Por lo que hiciste unos meses después supongo que no les importo mucho sus gritos.-cuestione.

Ambos negaron.

-Teníamos 13, todo lo que queríamos lo obteníamos con tan solo pedirlo y a nuestros padres no les importaba que hacían sus hijos, ¿Crees que nos importaba lo que dijera alguien?-reflexiono Rosalie en voz alta para hacernos entender.

-¿Qué con los autos que mencionaron hace un rato?-pregunto Emmett esquivando el tema más serio en el que nos estábamos metiendo.

-Fue una semana luego de que cumplimos 16, Rosalie quería el nuevo BMW de lujo pero se lo negaron.- Jasper volvía a ser el narrador.- Lo cual la hizo enojar y su cabeza se lleno de ideas para vengarse. Le dije que se dejara de tonterías y que hiciera algo más interesante. Para ese entonces Rose no era una simple aficionada a la mecánica.

-En el garaje había 6 autos funcionando perfectamente a la mañana siguiente había 6 autos a los que no les funcionaba ni siquiera el radio.-fue el turno de Rosalie de regodearse pero Jasper le arrebato el triunfo.

-Fue mi idea que los averiaras, tu solo querías echarles pintura.

-¿Cuál hubiera sido la diferencia a que solo les hubieran echado pintura?-cuestione.

-Solo lo hubieran visto como una rabieta más, en cambio luego de que los averiara y que ni siquiera los mejores mecánicos de las mejores agencias supieran cual era el problema y se vieran obligados a comprarme mi auto o perder uno de los tres Mustang de colección que habían en el mundo nunca más me volvieron a negar algo.-me explico Rosalie

-Digamos que se gano un poquito de respeto.-comento Jasper.

-¿Y tú cuando te ganaste un _poquito de respeto_?-le pregunto Zac.

- Tres años antes, exactamente después de quemar la casa del árbol.

-Solo porque pensaban que eras un loco obsesionado con el fuego.-bromeo Rosalie haciéndonos reír a todos.

* * *

**Sigo deseando un hermano como Jasper...**

**Abri una cuenta en Facebook especialmente para el material extra de mis fics...ya saben, imagenes, videos y esas cosas...si quieren algo en especial solo pidanlo...busquenme como: Kate Cullen Hale y diganme que son de FF para que los acepte!**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Noche

**nADA me pertenece...bueno Zac y Kate sI, XD!**

* * *

Rosalie Pov

-¿Recuerdan cuando festejamos con refresco en Chicago?-pregunto Emmett con una de las botellas de refresco que había traído Jasper del camión.

Era cerca de medianoche pero ninguno quería irse a dormir aun. La estábamos pasando bien, la fogata seguía ardiendo y no parábamos de bromear y platicar. Quizás el viaje no había sido tan mala idea después de todo. Era agradable pasar tiempo con mis amigos.

-Recuerdo que tuve que ir al baño cada 5 minutos luego de eso.-Kate opino con falsa molestia.

-Yo aun recuerdo las confesiones.-hablo Emmett, mirándome con picardía. Le costó un par de meses el superar la confesión de que me había besado con Kate una vez.

-Las cosas eran mucho más sencillas.-opino Bella.

-Eso ni dudarlo.- Zac dijo sin dejar de jugar con una varita que sacaba y metía al fuego.- Como cuando al que le tocaba hacer la peor parte de algo era al que perdía jugando monopoly.

-O para salvarles el pellejo a tus amigos y a tu novio solo era necesario besar al recepcionista.-recorde haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Eso no fue divertido.- Emmett se puso serio y me rodeo con sus enormes brazos, haciéndonos reír a todos.

-O cuando la mejor distracción era iniciar una guerra de comida.-dijo Jasper.

-Cuando nuestra mayor responsabilidad era cuidar a un par de huevos vestidos.- menciono Alice arrancándonos sonrisas al recordarnos el proyecto.

-Cuando el mayor acoso provenía de una niña de 5 años llamada Nikole.- fue el turno de Edward de hacernos sonreír al recordar a la odiosa Nikki.

-O la mayor tortura que siempre terminabas aceptando era ir de compras con tus amigas.-Bella se quejo en broma, provocando que Alice hiciera un puchero y los demás riéramos.

-O cuando la mayor travesía era cruzar un estacionamiento vacio en medio de la noche.- recordó Edward dejando a Kate y a Zac confusos pues habíamos acordado jamás hablar de eso, ni siquiera entre nosotros.

- Y cuando las decisiones más difíciles eran tomadas al lanzar una moneda.- Alice dijo para luego empezar a reír mientras lanzaba una mirada significativa a Jasper.

-Las cosas eran mucho más sencillas.- volvió a rectificar Bella.

Enlistar el tipo de cosas que hacíamos y con la ligereza con la que las hacíamos me dejo algo de nostalgia y porque no decirlo; ganas de poder regresar el tiempo. A cuando todo entre nosotros era catalogado como perfecto y las expectativas que había sobre ti no eran tan altas, a cuando solo éramos fiestas y bromas.

Mire las caras de mis amigos, quienes también se habían quedado callados.

No, no tenía ganas de volver el tiempo y quedarme estancada en esa época, solo deseaba que las cosas se recompusieran en muchos sentidos. Era agradable y a la vez aterrador ver como habíamos cambiado, pero sin duda lo que más me aterraba era el futuro, ese incierto futuro que teníamos que forjarnos.

-¿Quieren decir que podríamos volver a tomar nuestras decisiones en base a una moneda?-reflexiono Emmett, confundido y esperanzado a la vez.

-No Emmett, no quisimos decir eso. Solo decíamos que las cosas eran mucho más sencillas.-le rectifico Bella.

-No puede ser tan malo, es solo que nos…-Zac intento dar su opinión, pero su voz se desvaneció al no poder encontrar la palabra correcta.

-Nos _intimida_ el no saber con toda seguridad lo que estamos haciendo.-complete por él.

-No estoy de acuerdo.-El tono de voz de Alice hacia que hasta una réplica sonara suave y dulce.- Si sabemos que es lo que queremos y hasta donde estamos dispuestos a llegar, el detalle aquí es que no lo queremos afrontar y es por eso que nos aferramos al pasado.

-En el instituto sabíamos lo que queríamos y lo hacíamos sin detenernos a dudar como lo hacemos ahora.-recapacite, pues Alice tenía razón.

Jasper estaba punto de opinar algo cuando un quejido de Edward lo distrajo_. ¡Edward se había quedado dormido y Kate también! ¡Estábamos teniendo una bonita reflexión y ellos se quedaban dormidos! _Pensé indignada.

Kate le había dado un codazo a Edward provocando así su quejido.

-¡Son imposibles!-mascullo Bella con molestia, en tanto Zac con la varilla que sostenía le picaba la mejilla a Edward.

-Eso es predecible por parte de Emmett, no de ellos.-se burlo Jasper. Lo mire de mala manera y él dejo de sonreír.

Emmett se había acercado y le había quitado la varita a Zac para empezar a molestarlos él. Alice solo menaba la cabeza.

-Creo que es una manera de decirnos que debemos entrar al camión.-dijo Zac al ponerse de pie.

-En Animal Planet dicen que los reptiles y otros animales aprovechan de la frescura de la noche para alimentarse.-comento Emmett distraídamente sin dejar de picar a Edward.

Alice, Bella y yo nos levantamos de la arenilla como si tuviéramos resortes en el trasero.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos ¡Ya!-pidió Bella sin dejar de ver el suelo.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.- accedí al igual que Alice.

Zac sonreí con burla mientras le echaba tierra a la fogata para que se apagara. Jasper se levanto a ayudarle.

-Hay que despertarlos.- Pedí, más por Kate que por Edward. Él me agradaba, pero no dejaba de molestarme.

-Edward es de sueño pesado.-dijo Alice para luego saltar ágilmente y colocarse sobre la espalda de mi hermano como medida para estar lo más lejos posible de los insectos que habitaban en el suelo. Jasper apenas y se movió ante la carga del peso de Alice, solo posiciono un pie más adelante que el otro para mayor equilibrio, más para seguridad de su novia que para la suya, también paso sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de Alice, que estaban alrededor de su cintura, para ayudarle a sostenerse, cosa que no era necesaria pues Alice al ser porrista, - y este ultimo año capitana-, era bastante flexible y con la fuerza suficiente como para soportar su propio peso, no por nada era la mejor en cuanto a las piruetas aéreas sin llegar al atisbo de parecer un maniquí de tela rellenado siendo aventado por los aires.

-Yo puedo con Kate.- se ofreció Zac y sin esperar respuesta levanto el cuerpo de Kate sin problemas. Supongo que estar en el equipo de americano también tenía sus ventajas.

-Eso nos deja a ti y a mi querido hermano.-le dijo Emmett al cuerpo inconsciente de Edward. Emmett se agacho, -_Si, definitivamente tiene sus ventajas._ Pensé con frivolidad al observar con mayor atención el trasero de Emmett.- y sujeto a Edward del torso para luego echárselo al hombro como si de un costal de harina se tratara. Edward siguió igual de dormido que antes, definitivamente era hermano de Emmett.

-¿Y quién me va a llevar a mí?-me queje, dando un golpe al suelo con mi pie derecho para darle dramatismo.

-Lo siento nena, tendrás que guiar a Bella.-Emmett no se alarmo ante mi broma y siguió la broma con Bella.- Si se la pasa tropezándose a plena luz del día no me la quiero imaginar en la noche y en medio del desierto.

Bella intento golpearlo pero Emmett la esquivo. En el movimiento Edward fue movido con brusquedad, chocando así su rostro contra la fornida espalda de Emmett, el pobre solo soltó otro quejido.

Emmett rio y Bella lo estaba apuñalando con la mirada.

-No te preocupes, mañana yo se la cobro por ti.-la tranquilice. Bella extendió su mano y me sonrió con disculpa.

-No hay problema.-cruce mi brazo con el suyo, aceptando su tímida petición de que le sirviera de apoyo.

Bella y yo éramos buenas amigas y a pesar de eso sentía como se veía intimidada por mi sin razón alguna. Al parecer representábamos lo que se llama las dos caras de las monedas; muy distintas pero capaces de congeniar, sin embargo siempre una de las dos lograba quedar sobre la otra.

Al llegar junto a las escaleras del camión Jasper se coloco de espaldas para que Alice bajara sobre estas. La morena lo sorprendió con un apasionado beso cuando se encontraron de frente, Jasper rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y ella subió sus manos a su cabello, al parecer Alice aprovechaba que sus hermanos no podían interferir pues se encontraban en la parte trasera del camión. Se separaron, intercambiaron palabras, Alice entro radiante y Jasper se giro hacia nosotras que íbamos llegando.

Bella se sonrojo al sentirse una intrusa ante tal escena. Viéndolo así yo también sobraba, pero no había sido nuestra intención ver. En ese caso los culpables eran ellos, en especifico Alice, por solo pensar en sus hermanos.

-¿Creen que suceda algo si dejamos esto afuera?-pregunto señalando las sillas y demás cosas que había debajo del toldo. _Perfecto Jasper, finge que no vimos nada. _

-Dejémoslo así, digo, no es que alguien se lo vaya a robar.-le dije entrando al camión junto con Bella.

-Gracias, perdón por enterrarte las uñas cada vez que me tropezaba.-se disculpo y se fue a echar junto con Kate que ya descansaba en una de las literas.

Apenas se dio la vuelta y comencé a sobarme el brazo. No entendía como había logrado hacer las rutinas en Chicago si al caminar se tropezaba tanto.

Jasper entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Todos se acomodaron y yo me fui a acostar junto a Emmett, que inmediatamente me rodeo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Quizás no esté seguro de lo que nos depara el futuro pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que todo estará bien siempre y cuando estés a mi lado.-murmuro en mí oído, cada una de sus palabras estaban impregnadas con diferentes sentimientos provocando que mi interior se revolucionara.- Te amo.

Alice Pov

Una hora cambiando de lugar sobre el colchón y no lograba quedarme dormida. Sabía que mi insomnio era consecuencia de haberme tomado casi toda la botella de jarabe de chocolate y a pesar del resultado no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho. El jarabe me había levantado el ánimo y había disminuido mi dolor de cabeza. _Felicidades Alice, lo que le provoca a la gente una botella de vodka a ti te lo provoca una de jarabe de chocolate._

Baje de la litera sin hacer ruido y decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire. Si seguía dando vueltas en la cama solo despertaría a Jasper o alguien más. Al pasar junto a la gaveta que hacía de frigorífico tome el envase de crema batida y Salí del camión. Una vez afuera todo parecía menos interesante que como lo había imaginado, sobre todo la parte de los insectos y las serpientes. Mire a mí alrededor y visualice la escalera que tenía el camión y que habían utilizado Kate y Zac en la tarde para subir al techo. Corrí el trayecto entre la puerta y la escalera y luego subí como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

-Mucho mejor.-murmure cuando estuve sentada sobre el techo del camión.

Agite el envase de la crema batida para luego poner la pipeta en mi boca y comenzar a saborearla.

Me quede ahí sentada mirando a la nada y pensado en todo. El aire fresco y el azúcar me despejaron la mente luego de un momento. Yo no podía ir solucionándoles la vida a todos; Bella tendría que ir a su propio paso con Edward hasta encontrar la solución y Kate junto con Zac deberían encontrar el empujoncito que les hacía falta para regresar de otra persona que no fuera yo.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista?-conocía de sobra el tono de esa voz por lo que no me sobresalte al escucharlo.

-Algo así. No podía dormir y vine a despegar mis ideas.- Sonreí apenas su mirada se junto con la mía.- Edward tenía razón con respecto al jarabe y a la crema batida.- Moví la mano con la que sostenía el envase ahora vacio.

-¿Debo suponer que tienes la mente despejada y sin una pisca de sueño?-Jasper parecía ansioso por mi respuesta. Asentí.-Estupendo, necesito hablar de algo importante.

Con Jasper las palabras salían sobrando así que podía prescindir de mi constante parloteo.

-¿Debería sentir pánico a causa de la expresión _necesitamos hablar_?-bromee.

-No, supongo que no debes.

-En ese caso soy toda oídos.-palmee el espacio que había junto a mí para que se sentara.

-Sé que somos jóvenes, que nuestras vidas están empezando y todo ese parloteo que dan como discurso en la graduación pero…uuuhm ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te di el collar?- sus ojos azules se dirigieron a mi cuello y al collar que lo rodeaba.

-Como si me lo hubieras dicho ayer.-conteste sin pensarlo, pues era la verdad. Esas palabras se habían quedado grabadas con fuego en mi corazón.

-Tal vez pienses que es algo apresurado y si dices que no lo entenderé pues sé que esto es una locura.- Estaba confundida y eso no detenía que dejara de especular y por sus palabras estaba casi segura de lo que seguía así que me di una bofetada mental para no empezar a gritar y guarde la calma; al menos uno de los dos tenía que guardar la calma pues a Jasper solo le faltaba comenzar a morderse la uñas.

De la bolsa de su sudadera saco una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo que coloco sobre la palma de su mano y con la otra se dispuso a abrirla.

Sentía el latir de mi corazón por todo el cuerpo, un sonoro _"bum, bum, bum"_, retumbaba en mis oídos y yo no lo podía hacer parar por lo menos para no tener que pedirle a Jasper que me repitiera lo que había dicho. Al no poder controlar los latidos de mi corazón me concentre en tratar de controlar mi respiración para no comenzar a hiperventilar.

La cajita se abrió lentamente, dejando al descubierto un hermoso anillo platinado con un glorioso diamante en el centro y con otros cinco más pequeños de cada lado.

-¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa? –ya no había dudas ni nerviosismo en su voz. Su mirada me decía que no necesitaba de una respuesta pues ya la había visto en los míos, aun así conteste.

-Por supuesto que si.-mi sonrisa no cabía en mi rostro, incluso podía sentir el brillo de la felicidad en la mirada.

Extendí mi mano izquierda frente a él, coloco el anillo sobre mi dedo anular con una delicadeza inigualable provocando que mi corazón colapsado se volviera a estremecer.

Unimos nuestros labios, llenándonos de amor y ternura, -tal y como en nuestro primer beso en aquella cena-, sonriendo al mismo tiempo porque estábamos cumpliendo todas las promesas e ilusiones dichas en silencio.

* * *

**Wow! Algunas ya se lo esperaban pero no por eso deja de ser lindo...**

**Perdon por no poder contestar sus reviews pero ya no queria hacerlas esperar más...**

**Ahoritita me voy corriendo a subir la imagen del anillo al face para que puedan verlo en todo su esplendor!**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Rescate

Jasper Pov

**Separamos nuestros labios pero no nuestras miradas.**

-¿En qué piensas?-pregunte unos minutos después.

-En que siento que voy a explotar de felicidad ante la expectativa de que voy a ser tu esposa y en que probablemente cuando se lo digamos a mis padres vamos a tener que prepara mucho té de valeriana para mantener sus nervios bajo control y evitar que Carlisle trate de asesinarte con un bisturí por llevarte a su pequeña princesita.-intento relajar la tensión ante lo que se nos avecinaba con una broma o al menos esperaba que fuera una broma.

-Y yo que creí que de los que tenía que cuidarme iba a ser de tus hermanos.

Emitió un gritito y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

-Oh Dios Mío, Emmett, ¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir?-Alice estaba preocupada por su hermano pero ni así desaparecía la alegría de sus ojos.

En el primer hermano en el que había pensado había sido a Emmett y eso era comprensible pues de los tres era con el que estaba más unida. El había sido su mejor amigo y cómplice de la infancia, lo seguía siendo. A Emmett no le agradaba ir de compras y sin embargo bastaba que se lo pidiera Alice para que fuera sin emitir queja pues el complacía a su hermanita siempre que podía, al igual que yo y Rosalie. Era sorprendente que Edward fuera el mellizo de Alice en lugar de Emmett.

-Tranquila, se lo diremos juntos y antes de que lleguemos a Forks, te lo prometo.

-Tienes razón, hay que decírselos a todos juntos para que terminen de asimilarlo durante el viaje y así cuando se lo digamos a nuestros padres ellos se hayan convertido en un punto a favor.

-También ayudaría que ellos no sintieran que es un cambio tan radical.- Ahora que lo pensaba mejor y no solo abarcándonos a Alice y a mí la noticia podría impresionar demasiado a los demás. Sin embargo, los que estaban comprometidos éramos Alice y yo, no ellos. Terminarían aceptándolo pero no estaría demás darles una ayudadita.-No tenemos porque tratar la boda como algo inmediato.

-¿Ah, no?

-Yo quise proponerte matrimonio para demostrarte que esto no es un simple enamoramiento para mí. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado, cumplir mis sueños contigo, acompañarte en los tuyos y para que cuando mires ese anillo recuerdes que siempre voy a estar contigo.-le dije tratando de que entendiera mis razones.

-Oh, Jasper- me abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Entonces no habrá planes de boda inmediata y solo anunciaremos un compromiso, eso debería simplificar un poco las cosas.-reflexiono mientras gesticulaba con sus manos.-Pero eso no quiere decir que en un par de años no quiera lanzar la casa por la ventana con la boda.-me señalo de forma amenazadora con su dedo índice.

-La boda será cuando tú quieras y como tú quieras.

-¿De verdad?

-Si quieres que sea dentro de 5 años será dentro de 5 años y si quieres que nos casemos en Notre Dame nos casaremos en Notre Dame.

-De acuerdo ya que aclaramos eso, ¿Te parce si aclaramos el asunto de mis padres después?

-No hay problema, pero a los demás se los tendremos que decir en estos días.

Alice estaba a punto de contestarme cuando un grito de Rosalie la interrumpió. _¿Qué sucedía ahora?_

-No creo que este sea un buen momento para decírselos.-Suspiro rendida al escuchar como los demás gritos se le unían al de Rosalie.- ¿Me prestarías la cajita para guardar el anillo y ponérmelo hasta que sea el momento indicado para decírselos? Tus hermanas son muy observadoras. Además de que no es un anillo que pase desapercibido.

-Me alegro de que te guste.-Le di la cajita.

-Es perfecto.- Extendió su mano frente a ella admirando desde todos los ángulos posibles el anillo.-Sospecho que en esta ocasión no es una herencia de la abuela.

-Lo sería si mi abuela se cambiara el nombre por el de _Tiffany-_ Accedí a darle la procedencia del anillo pues esa era su intención. Después de todo Alice no perdería la oportunidad de presumir todo el esplendor de su anillo como cada mujer comprometida.

Los chicos al fin dejaron de hacer tanto alboroto dentro del camión y salieron a la intemperie.

Escuche como Alice farfullaba por lo bajo al momento de quitarse el anillo y meterlo en la cajita para luego esconderla en una bolsa tipo cangurera que tenía su blusa. Me gusto saber que aunque solo llevaba unos minutos con el anillo ya le disgustaba quitárselo.

-¿Qué crees que habrán hecho ahora?-me pregunto al momento de que la ayudaba a ponerse de pies para así bajar del techo.

-No tengo la menor idea.-

Edward Pov

-¡Aaaaaaaah!-el agudo y potente grito de Rosalie me saco de la inconsciencia.

Salí inmediatamente de la litera que compartía con Zac y me acerque a ella. Emmett llego un instante antes que yo. Ambos secundamos sus gritos, al acercarse Bella y Kate hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Es un zorrillo!-grito Zac desde atrás y salió del camión como si estuviera en llamas.

-¡Corran!-grito Emmett sujetando a Rosalie del brazo y obligándola a salir de ahí.

Estaba punto de salir tras de él cuando Bella se tropezó y cayó sobre Kate.

El zorrillo tenía al menos la altura de un perro salchicha y mantenía su cola en alto dejando ver perfectamente sus líneas blancas tan características.

Bella y Kate habían comenzado a arrastrarse como última medida para alejarse del animal cuando regrese para ayudarlas a levantarse. Apenas nos acercábamos a la puerta cuando el animal disparo su liquido pestilente. Por suerte no fuimos alcanzados.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Alice bajando del techo junto con Jasper.

-Un zorrillo acaba de desplegar su fragancia por todo el camión.-despotrico Kate dejándose caer en una silla al igual que Rose y Emmett.

-¿Qué hay de nuestras cosas?-pregunto Alice. _Por supuesto, ella no había tenido que escapar de un roedor pestilente._

-Olvídate de ellas.-sentencio Bella dejándose caer sobre la fresca arena. Al parecer también se había olvidado de los insectos.

-Edward, quizás si allá algo por lo que valga la pena entrar.-susurro Jasper acercándose a mí.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Esa pestilencia incluso está empezando a rodear el camión.-le susurre a gritos.

-¿Qué hay de las botellas y una noche de diversión cuando salgamos de aquí?-Jasper arqueo las cejas.

Ok, ese era un buen punto.

-Jasper y yo entraremos para ver que podemos sacar antes de morir por asfixia.-anuncie en tanto nos acercábamos a la entrada. El olor ya se había disipado por todo el camión.

-Buena suerte con eso.-nos dijo Rosalie con ironía y Emmett nos mostro sus pulgares en alto dejándonos solos. Zac había imitado a Bella y yacía tirado en el suelo.

-Esto es suicidio.-me queje y Jasper asintió dándome la razón.

Ambos tomamos aire y lo retuvimos para entrar al camión. Mientras no respiráramos todo estaría bien. Corrimos y llegamos a las literas, el zorrillo seguía dentro del baño por lo que intentamos no hacer tanto escándalo y salir pronto de ahí.

Jasper tomo la mochila que contenía las botellas y otras dos, por mi parte tome las de Bella, Rosalie y la mía.

Me quede sin aire e inconscientemente respire, gran error. La pestilencia era horripilante, era como oler comida echada a perder dentro de una alcantarilla, incluso me atrevía a asegurar que era algo peor que eso. Me quemaba la nariz y los ojos me empezaban a arder.

Jasper me dio un golpe en el hombro para que le hiciera caso y superara mi sesión de muecas. Alzo un pulgar y me indico que saliéramos de ahí.

Apenas pusimos un pie fuera del camión y jalamos aire. Son increíbles las cosas que se hacen por un poco de alcohol. Si hubiera sido Emmett el que se hubiera quedado ahí adentro ni siquiera hubiera considerado la posibilidad de entrar por él. Sonaba cruel y egoísta pero era la verdad; además a él no le había importado dejarme encerrado en el ático tiempo atrás.

-Gracias Edward.-me dijo Rosalie para luego tomar su mochila e irse a sentar de nuevo.

-También traje la tuya Bella.-me acerque a ella y se la di.

La mirada de Bella reflejo algún sentimiento que no supe identificar.

-Gracias.-murmuro para luego enderezarse completamente y salir en busca de Alice, quien platicaba a susurros con Jasper. Al parecer la enana había descubierto el contenido de la mochila y le estaba armando un lio a Jasper.

Bella me evitaba. No tenía la certeza de saber cuál era la razón de su constante huida, solo sabía que no me agradaba. Quizás ella se había dado cuenta del acercamiento que intentaba lograr y no quería desilusionarme diciendo que ya no sentía nada más por mí que una simple amistad.

El sol ya iba ascendiendo por el cielo cuando a Rosalie se le ocurrió buscar algo en su maleta.

-Puaaj, la ropa huele horrible.-se quejo Rosalie mientras iba oliendo sus prendas.-Esto esta inservible. Valla viajecito, primero nos quedamos sin transporte y ahora un animal nos deja sin ropa y sin techo.

-Trata de ver el lado positivo, ahora ya tenemos un pretexto para ir de compras.-Alice estaba entusiasmada con la idea y había comenzado a hacer algún tipo de bailecito de la victoria.

-Como si necesitaran un pretexto para hacerlo.-agregue con sarcasmo y Alice se limito a sacarme la lengua para luego seguir bailando.

-¿Se están burlando de mí, verdad?- Kate había recordado su recorte de presupuesto y la sonrisa que hace un momento surcaba su rostro ahora era una mueca de auto compasión.- Me restriegan en la cara que ustedes si pueden gastar lo que quieran y que no necesitan administrar una mesada para sobrevivir. Pero claro, búrlense de la pobrecita de Kate. En buen momento se le ocurrió a mi atolondrada madre recortarme de dinero.- Comenzó a interpretar a una perfecta Reina del Drama, con todo y patadas al arenoso suelo.

-No te preocupes Katie, yo me quedare contigo. –Bella se acerco a ella y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda. Kate solo sollozo más fuerte ante su consuelo.

Rosalie estaba a punto de hablar pero Kate la cortó en seco.- Y no te atrevas a darme tus lastimas.

-No son lastimas y lo sabes.-Rosalie le espeto con su ya conocido tono para imponerse.- Los hermanos están para apoyarse en momentos de crisis…

-Pues a mí no me apoyan mucho que digamos.- interrumpió Emmett pero fue silenciado con una sola mirada por parte de la rubia.

-Así que hoy por ti y mañana por mi.-Kate se limito a asentir pero aun seguía enfurruñada.

-Ustedes como hermanos no son muy buenos apoyando déjenme decirles.-Emmett no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Nosotros te apoyamos moralmente.-Le dije, con una media sonrisa.

-Además no es nuestra culpa que hayas sobregirado todas tus tarjetas en no sé qué cosas.-se excuso Alice. Por lo menos ya había dejado de bailotear.

Alice y yo no esperábamos que Zac saliera a su defensa pero así lo hizo.

-Ese dinero fue destinado a cosas necesarias y que valen mucho la pena. Solo esperen a llegar al campus para poder verlas por ustedes mismos.

-Entonces apóyalo tú.- contrarresto Alice.

Alice y Zac se desviaron del tema principal y comenzaron a discutir de cosas sin sentido ni importancia, mientras que el resto no teníamos nada más que hacer seguíamos de cerca el intercambio de palabras como quien observa un juego de ping pong.

-¡Ahí vienen los vehículos de la aseguradora!-grito Emmett dando fin al altercado.

-Estamos salvados.-murmure.

Una enorme grúa y una camioneta con los logos de la aseguradora aparcaron a la orilla del camino. De cada vehículo bajo un hombre, ambos mayores pero no demasiado como para tener canas.

-Parece que tuvieron mala suerte con sus vacaciones chicos.-dijo uno de ellos.

-No les agradamos a los animales.-comencé.-Primero uno nos intenta sacar del camino y en la madrugada un zorrillo nos saco del camión.

Ambos trabajadores comenzaron a reír.

-Bueno yo me llevare la casa rodante y mi compañero se encargara de llevarlos a ustedes.-hablo el más bajo de los dos hombres y que sin embargo era el conductor de la grúa.

-Suban a la camioneta chicos.-nos indico el otro hombre abriendo las puertas de la camioneta.-Tenemos que aprovechar la mañana.

Luego de algunos minutos de buscar la manera correcta de acomodarnos encontramos la correcta. Alice y Bella iban juntas en la cajuela, Jasper llevaría a Rosalie sobre su regazo al igual que Zac a Kate en el asiento trasero al igual que yo, Emmett al ser el más voluminoso iría en el asiento delantero.

-Mi nombre es Bern, ¿Cuáles son los suyos chicos?- intente no reír ante el nombre del señor. Vaya que algunas madres eran descuidadas con los nombres de sus hijos. Me pregunto cuál sería su nombre completo.

-Yo le digo.-se ofreció Emmett.- Las que viene en la cajuela se llaman: Alice y Bella. Alice es la de cabello corto y Bella es la que se acaba de sonrojar.-Bern miro por el espejo retrovisor y rio levemente al ver como se sonrojaba Bella.- Rosalie es la hermosa y despampanante rubia que viene sentada sobre las piernas de su hermano Jasper.- El conductor volvió a ver por el espejo retrovisor pero borro su sonrisa de lujuria al sentir las furicas miradas de Emmett y Jasper.

Bern era un asco de hombre en el sentido de que no se ponía a pensar que Rosalie bien podría ser su hija.

-Kate viene sobre las piernas de Zac, el de cabello alborotado es Edward y yo soy Emmett.- Prosiguió ya sin tanto entusiasmo como al inicio.

Algo que debía de admirar de Emmett era como se lograba controlar para no golpear a cada hombre que mirara de manera indebida a su novia. Si bien todas las chicas eran hermosas, tenía que admitir que Rosalie era la de belleza más apabullante y curvas mucho más definidas. Otra cosa que admirar de Emmett era que lograba sacar a relucir las sonrisas más sinceras por parte de Rosalie, porque si bien era hermosa su carácter era algo muy diferente.

-¿Algún lugar al que nos recomiende ir?-Alice intento aligerar el ambiente.

-En esta zona ya no hay grandes atracciones pero si quieren los llevo hasta Kingman, es un pueblecito turístico desde donde pueden tomar un autobús para ir a Las Vegas.-Bern ahora me agradaba un poquito más. Me gire a ver a los demás y al parecer pensaban los mismo que yo.

-¡Vamos a Kingman!-vitoreo Kate. Aunque en realidad lo que quería decir era: _¡Vamos a Las Vegas!_

**Casi puntual... ¡Nuevas aventuras!**

**Bueno, tengo la idea de crear un blog sobre Fics, ya saben, recomendaciones, comentarios, concursos, fanart, etc. La cosa es que no puedo hacerlo sola y me gustaria saber si alguna quisiera ayudar?**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Kingman

¡Sorpresa!

* * *

Emmett Pov

El viaje hasta Kingman se me hizo que duro una eternidad. Y que el tonto de Bern no dejara de ver a mi Rosalie de mala manera cuando creía que no lo observábamos no ayudo en nada. Apenas bajamos de la camioneta y le pase el brazo por los hombros, mirando con advertencia al pequeño hombrecillo. A ver si ahora se atrevía a mirarla de nuevo.

Rosalie se limito a negar con la cabeza ante mi actitud sobreprotectora. Yo sabía que ella se podía cuidar sola, pero no por eso iba a dejar de ayudar.

Edward le dio las gracias a Bern y se reunió con nosotros.

Kingman era apenas un pueblecito. No tendría más de dos mil habitantes. Pero por suerte y a pesar de que era temporada alta logramos encontrar dos habitaciones en un pequeño hotel. Después de todo no es que nos fuéramos a quedar mucho tiempo aquí. Las Vegas nos esperaban.

-¿De a cuatro por habitación y de a dos por cama?- Dije al llegar frente a las habitaciones. Sonreí complacido por poder dormir junto a mi querida Rose. Y aunque no pudiéramos _hacer_ nada ni divertirnos un poco, por lo menos, podría sentirla a mi lado y despertar junto a ella al amanecer.

-A no, otra vez no. Ya estoy cansado de eso. Es odioso tener que dormir con Edward, no es por nada hermano pero te mueves demasiado…- Zac había llegado a su limite y ahora despotricaba contra el mundo.- Ayer de una manotazo casi me tiras de la litera…

-Pues tampoco es muy divertido que digamos dormir contigo…-Edward no se quedaba atrás.

Una ancianita que iba saliendo de su habitación mal interpreto la conversación y me eche a reír por la cara que puso. Sujeto su bolso con más fuerza y prácticamente corrió hasta las escaleras. Estos ancianitos y su homofobia. ¿Pero que le podemos hacer?

Kate se acerco a Zac y sujeto su brazo.- ¿Te calmarías si yo fuera la que compartiera la cama contigo?-Le dijo con una inocencia insultante, teniendo en cuenta lo que había dicho.

Todos nos quedamos prácticamente con la boca abierta.

Tal vez, después de todo, la conversación que tuvieron la otra noche en lugar de ayudarme con la fogata si había tenido sus frutos.

Bella parecía querer que se la tragara la tierra, pues, si Kate compartía la cama con Zac, ella tendría que hacerlo por Edward, por lo tanto la expresión de Edward era esperanzada pero trataba de disimularlo. Los demás habíamos superado nuestra separación de mandíbulas y ahora mirábamos a los chicos divertidos por la expresión de Zac. Kate también luchaba por no reír.

Le tuve que dar un golpe en la nuca al puro estilo Rosalie para que reaccionaria.

-Sí, sí, claro…eso sería de mucha ayuda.-Zac sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Ok, entonces…ustedes en esa y nosotros en esta.-dijo Alice distribuyendo las habitaciones.

Kate, Zac, Rosalie y yo entramos en la habitación de la izquierda y los demás en la de la derecha.

La habitación no era la gran cosa. Dos camas individuales, un tocador y un cuarto de baño.

Al menos Zac y yo agradecimos que fueran camas individuales. Aunque Kate ahora parecía algo nerviosa. Ella pensaría dos veces las cosas a partir de ahora.

-Olvidaba que no tenemos ropa.-se quejo Rosalie saliendo del baño.

-Vámonos de compras.-toco Alice la puerta anunciando que deberíamos salir. ¿Cómo es que esa enana siempre atinaba en todo?

Rosalie y Kate salieron sonrientes.

-A mi no me molesta pasar un rato más así.-dijo Bella señalando su ropa.

El viaje había sido cansado y supongo que el estar durante 4 horas encogida en una cajuela empeoraba las cosas. A pesar de eso Alice lucia bastante animada. Pero, ¿Cuándo no estaba animada, Alice?

La enana se acerco y le murmuro algo al oído a Bella que hizo que se sonrojara.

-Vamos, quiero regresar y dormir un rato. Esa estúpida mofeta me arruino la noche.-Los nervios de Rosalie comenzaban a crisparse.

Nos dirigimos al ascensor y salimos a explorar el pequeño pueblecillo. Convencimos a las chicas de comprar en las tiendas más cercanas al hotel para no tener que cargar las bolsas de un extremo al otro del pueblo.

-No me gusta, te hace ver aun más pálida.-le dijo Alice a Bella cuando salió del vestidor usando una blusa negra. Bella hizo una mueca y volvió a entrar al vestidor.

Kate y Rosalie seguian buscando ropa que probarse. La tienda no era mucho de su agrado así que nada más comprarían lo necesario y esperarían para renovar su guardarropa hasta que estuviéramos en Las Vegas.

Alice ya había acabado con lo suyo y ahora vagaba buscando ropa para nosotros. Lo bueno de tener una hermana obsesionada con la moda es que siempre luces bien y sin preocuparte de nada.

-Esto es aburrido.-Me queje. Pues Edward y Zac estaban demasiado felices como para que algo los deprimiera. Jasper parecía ser el único que estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

-Y lo que nos espera en Las Vegas…-murmuro cuidando que las chicas no nos escucharan. Bueno, Bella si nos escucho pues alzo su pulgar por encima de la puerta del vestidor para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo con nosotros.-Suerte que no es inicio de temporada.

-Se a lo que refieres.-nuestra conversación era a murmullos, pero al pasar Alice por nuestras espaldas nos callamos y volvimos a hablar hasta que estuvo a una distancia segura.- ¿Quién crees que acompañaba a Alice al centro comercial antes de que aparecieras tú?

Nos callamos de golpe otra vez cuando Kate vino y se sentó entre nosotros. No se podía saber que esperar de la morena, a veces nos apoyaba a nosotros y en ocasiones a ellas. Era una doble cara. Mejor tener cuidado.

-¿Desesperada porque llegue la noche?-pregunte con una sonrisa picara.

Zac que estaba sentado en el otro sofá junto con Edward de repente nos comenzó a poner más atención.

-No molestes Emmett. Rosalie me debe muchas y en una de esas pido que me las pague.-me amenazo. Como dije antes: esa una pequeña embustera. La mire de mala manera.

-No le hagas caso, se pone a la defensiva cuando está nerviosa.-agrego Jasper, provocando que Kate le diera un codazo.

-¡No estoy nerviosa!-farfullo en voz baja, al percatarse de que Zac la veía.

-Respira, no va a pasar nada que no allá pasado antes.-la volví a molestar.

Kate me dio un codazo como se lo había dado a Jasper hace un momento y luego se sonrojo. ¿Kate se podía sonrojar? Era la primera vez que la veía hacer algo así.

-Oh, ¡Mira que linda! ¡Tiene chapitas!-anime a media voz. Quizás más alta que baja porque Rose nos escucho.

-Ya déjala Emmett, ya tiene suficiente con lo de esta noche como para que la estés molestando.-alce los pulgares en dirección de mi ángel.

Kate se limito a lanzar un quejido de molestia para luego recostarse sobre el respaldo del sillón y colocarse una blusa sobre la cara.

-Si no le das una oportunidad te molestan y cuando al fin se la das te siguen molestando…- Jasper y yo éramos los únicos que la escuchábamos farfullar. Sonreímos por su plática interna.

-Kate, haz el favor de levantarte y entrar a ese vestidor.-le ordeno la enana, corriéndola del lugar y colocándose ella en el puesto. Jasper paso el brazo por sus hombros apenas se sentó.

Kate siguió farfullando cosas mientras caminaba dentro del vestidor.

-¡Vamos Rose, tu también! ¡Bella será mejor que te apures o te sacare yo misma de ahí y no me importa que estés semidesnuda!

-¡No te atrevas Alice!-le grito con un toque de desesperación.

Rosalie pasó por delante de mí con un par de prendas entre sus brazos. Me guiño antes de cerrar la puerta del vestidor.

Jasper me miro.

-No te metas en lo que hago con tu hermana y no me meteré en lo que tú hagas con la mía, ¿Recuerdas?- musite antes de que él me dijera algo. Jasper asintió y su expresión era de regocijo. Me pregunto ¿Por qué?

-Infantiles.-Nos espeto Alice, en tanto se levantaba e iba en dirección al vestidor de Bella.

-Contare hasta tres y será mejor que ya estés afuera.- Amenazo Alice a Bella a través de la puerta.

-Deja que se tome su tiempo, Alice.-Le dijo Edward defendiendo a la mujer con la que pasaría esta noche. Pagaría por poder compartir habitación con ellos y poder verlos sonrojarse y hablar con nerviosismo. Zac estaba más que dispuesto a dormir junto a Kate y ella era mucho más impulsiva, por la tanto no sería tan emocionante.

-¡No, Alice, ya voy!-

-Uno…

-¡Alice!

-Dos… ¡Tres!-La enana abrió la puerta de un tirón, dejando al descubierto a una Bella sonrojada, usando unos shorts de mezclilla minúsculos y una blusa oscura.

A Edward parecía que se le salían los ojos y yo no pude contener la risa. El sonrojo de Bella y la expresión de Edward eran inigualables.

-¡Te ves hermosa!-exclamo Kate cuando salió del vestidor usando un mini falda blanca.- Sin duda los shorts son lo tuyo.

-Yo siempre lo dije.-Alice se vanaglorio.

-¡Alice!-la regaño Bella.

-Lo siento Bella, pero de otra manera no hubieras salido de ahí nunca.

-Pero el short es demasiado corto.-Bella señalo la pequeña prenda de mezclilla. Yo creo que se le veía bastante bien… aunque eso no quitaba que necesitara un bronceado.

-Por algo se llaman _shorts_.-Ironizo Rosalie saliendo del vestidor, usando lo que llevaba puesto desde ayer. ¿Y el desfile? La única razón por la que aceptaba ir gustoso de compras con mi novia, aparte de complacerla, ¡Era por los desfiles!

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?-pidió Bella, ya sabiendo que compraría esos shorts quisiera o no.

Pasamos a caja y la encargada estaba feliz por las ventas, que aunque eran pocas a comparación de lo que solían comprar las chicas para ella era el paraíso.

-¡Gracias, vuelvan pronto!-se despidió cuando salimos de la tienda.

Las chicas se irían a la habitación de Alice para poder bañarse y tener privacidad mientras nosotros nos quedábamos en mi habitación.

Apenas abrimos la puerta de la habitación y los cuatros nos abalanzamos contra la puerta del baño. No cabe mencionar que yo gane.

Ahora estábamos los cuatro regados por la habitación hablando de nada en especial.

-¿Entonces no vamos a estar juntos en el equipo?-se lamento Zac, al escuchar las opciones que tenía Edward.

-Deberías tener en cuenta que al cambiarte de deporte tendrás que adaptarte de nuevo.-medito Jasper jugando con una moneda entre sus dedos. Jasper el año pasado en lugar de seguir con americano había decidido probar suerte en beisbol. La suerte y el talento habían estado de su parte pues ahora era capitán del equipo y lo había llevado a la final, que se jugaría al regresar de vacaciones.

-No sé qué hacer. Medicina es una carrera bastante pesada y encima tengo que mantener la beca _deportiva_.-Edward se paso la mano por el cabello. Me divertía esa manía suya, pero ahora no tanto. Ya había perdido a Jasper en el equipo y ahora no quería perder también a Edward. Confiaba en que Edward seria mi corredor estrella este año, pues el que tenía el equipo era un completo pelmazo. Jasper me había seguido ayudando con las estrategias, pero como él decía: sin un buen corredor no llegaras a la final.

-Piensa las cosas: si te quedas en americano no tendrás que adaptarte a otro ritmo de juego pues mantendrías el mismo ritmo con Emmett y Zac, como antes. Aunque también piensa que tendrás que practicarlo el resto de la carrera, que en tu caso es bastante larga.- Jasper no me estaba ayudando en nada para mantener a Edward en el equipo.

-Si te lastimas tendrás problemas con las prácticas.-Zac tampoco era de mucha ayuda.

-Hay equipos de golf, esgrima, natación, atletismo. Esos no son deportes de contacto y correrías menos riesgos.-Intente no sonar desanimado. Para él era más importante su carrera que el juego y yo tenía que apoyarlo. Edward lo haría si yo lo necesitara.

* * *

**Tengo dos cosas en las que quiero que elijan, pues el fic es para ustedes y me gusta tener su opinion:**

**En el prologo de 6 DIVERSION les pedí que en un review me mandaran las carreras que les gustaría que los personajes estudiaran y aquí se los vuelvo a preguntar. Recuerden que Rosalie lleva dos carreras. ¿Qué quieren que estudien los chicos?**

**Y ahora con los equipos….bueno, Emmett y Zac están en americano y Jasper en beisbol per necesito saber cómo quieren que queden los demás? En la pagina de la universidad de Columbia dice que cuentan con estos deportes:**

**Femenino: Baloncesto, tiro con arco, tenis, voleibol, nado y salto, atletismo.**

**Masculino: americano, baloncesto, beisbol, esgrima, golf, atletismo, tenis, remo, futbol, natación y lucha libre. **

**Yo había pensado en poner a Alice en tenis, Rosalie en atletismo, Bella en tiro con arco (recuerden que es algo descoordinada con los pies) y Kate en voleibol. En cuanto a Edward no estoy segura. Pero aun así quiero sus opiniones!**

**Otra cosa, hay algunas a las que les gustan los personajes de Kate y Zac y por eso el próximo capi será algo así como un extra con un pov de ellos. Va a ser sobre su charla cuando estuvieron en el techo del camión, así se entenderá mejor la reaccion de Kate en este capitulo.**

**Y por ultimo... Gracias Mariak Duende por ofrecerme tu ayuda para el blog pero lamento decirte que ese proyecto va a quedar suspendido pues un papá de mi compañero se fue a quejar de que no dejan tanta tarea como deberian (viejo decrepito!) y ahora nos colmaron hasta más no poder. Sorry, aun asi muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**

**¿Reviews?( Por la tarea no podre actualizar como antes pero todo depende de sus reviews!)**


	11. Confusa

**hola! **

**ya regrese!**

**Este capi viene siendo como un extra...espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Kate Pov

Él sale del camión y parece buscar algo con la mirada. En mi interior deseo que ese _algo_ sea yo, lo sé, es un pensamiento ególatra, pero eso es lo que deseo. Su cabello se mueve al mismo tiempo que él gira la cabeza, su mirada se encuentra con la mía. Él sonríe casi inconscientemente, en cambio yo estoy divida; una parte de mi se alegra de que si fuera a mí a quien buscaba, pero otra, las más insegura, tiene miedo de salir lastimada. Camina con ese andar despreocupado que tiene. Me reprendo a mi misma por conocerlo también y no querer olvidarlo. Llega a la pequeña escalera que yo había encontrado hace un momento y sube a mi lado. De nuevo, estoy dividida. Una parte se siente completa, segura. La otra se encuentra a la defensiva.

-Es una linda vista.-murmura para romper el silencio y yo solo puedo asentir.

El sol ya se ha ocultado pero el cielo es un contraste de tonalidades de azul. Sus ojos siguen siendo más hermosos que el cielo.

-¿Ya decidiste que vas a estudiar?-pregunta.

-No realmente, la mayoría me encasilla en diseño y ese tipo de cosas y no es que las crea inferiores pero yo quiero algo más.- Era la primera persona con la que platicaba más a fondo este tema.- Quiero demostrarles y demostrarme a mi misma que soy capaz de algo más.

-No tienes que probar nada. Todos creemos en ti.-su voz me tranquiliza y yo sé que no debería de hacerlo, pero lo hace.

-Eh pensado en medicina.-mascullo nerviosa.

-Eso sí sería algo grande.

Pierdo la mirada en el horizonte. El futuro es tan incierto.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo?-me pregunta en voz baja, solo es un murmuro.

-Pensé que creías en mí.-hay un tono de molestia en mi voz. No me gusta ser subestimada.

-Creo en ti, pero quiero que estés segura.-se apresura a explicarme.

-Vuélveme a preguntar dentro de una semana y entonces te contestare con sinceridad.-digo en voz baja.

Nuestras miradas vagan por el vasto desierto.

De repente el ambiente cambia. No me atrevo a mirarlo.

-Quiero hablar contigo acerca de…algo.-Me estremezco ante el sonido de su voz. No es solo un juego, quiere hablar en serio. Vuelvo a asentir. Yo ya sabía que esto tendría que pasar.- ¿Al menos podrías mirarme?

Estamos sentados codo con codo y aunque puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí no quiero voltear. Necesito tener la mente despejada y sus ojos solo me elevarían a las nubes.

-Aun no.-murmuro, esperando que él pueda comprender que aun no estoy lista.

Suspira inquieto.

-No es solo un juego para mí, nunca lo fue.- Algo dentro de mí se remueve y yo lucho por seguir manteniéndolo bajo control. Con solo escuchar su voz se que no es un juego. Pero no sé cuál es el fin de esta conversación, así que es mejor mantener la calma.- Intente olvidar y no pude hacerlo. Tampoco es que lo intentara con mucho esfuerzo.- Lo último fue apenas un susurro. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.- Dijimos que seguiríamos adelante, que podríamos hacerlo. Estuvo bien al principio, estábamos separados; pero ahora estas aquí otra vez y sin planes de irte. Eso me hace preguntarme si quizás allá una segunda oportunidad.

Ese _algo_ anterior vuelve a bailotear en mi interior solo que esta vez con mucho más fuerza. Me obligo a volver a la realidad.

-Nunca entendí.-articulo sabiendo que no podre decir más. No es necesario con Zac, él me entiende.

Ya no siento su mirada sobre mí. Ambos tenemos la mirada perdida.

-Yo tampoco lo hice. En ese momento creí que era lo correcto.- Duele hablar del pasado, pero es necesario hacerlo si es que quieres seguir adelante y mirar hacia el futuro.- Estábamos mal y ya no se podía más.

-¡Kate!-escucho la voz de Bella gritándome. Quiero decirle que la escucho perfectamente y que no es necesario que grite, mas sin embargo no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.-Vigila que Emmett no haga alguna estupidez. – Luego de asentir Bella regresa al camión. Al parecer no soy la única que teme salir lastimada.

Emmett va de aquí para allá recogiendo varillas y cosas secas.

Casi de manera imperceptible la interrupción de Bella hace que el ambiente ya no se sienta tan pesado. Incluso el aire se siente más ligero.

-Eran demasiados kilómetros de por medio.-logro recuperar el habla. Algo dentro de mí me impulsa a seguir.-Tal vez era necesario estar ese tiempo separados para entender.

-Alice y Jasper no lo necesitaron.- musita, viendo a Alice platicando con Bella.

-Son diferentes.- Es verdad, y aun así a mí me suena a una excusa.- Además de que ellos tienen el dinero suficiente para pagar el costo del teléfono.-Hago referencia a mi recorte de presupuesto para aligerar el ambiente. Así es nuestra relación, ligera, sin tanto drama.

-Las llamadas no son lo nuestro.- dice él.

Es verdad. Nuestra relación nunca se baso en llamas o esas cosas. Nuestra relación era constante, de platicar en cada momento que nos veíamos, de complementar nuestros días. Alice y Jasper simplemente eran uno incluso antes de conocerse. Esa era la diferencia.

-Nunca lo fueron.-Por primera vez en este rato rio levemente.

-Ahora ya no necesitaríamos de las llamadas.-Mi corazón se estremece. Sé lo que hay entre líneas en esa frase. Una segunda oportunidad. Guardo silencio, abrumada.

-¡Chicas, ya es hora!-Es el turno de Emmett de interrumpir. Alzo la mirada y lo veo agitar sus enormes brazos sobre su cabeza.- ¡Zac, deja de mirar a Kate como si fueras estúpido y ven acá!

Sin poder evitarlo, rio. Mis nervios están colapsados. Todo mi mundo acaba de cambiar. Él me seguía esperando y quería una segunda oportunidad.

Debo bajar y reunirme con los chicos. Debo regresar mis nervios a la normalidad antes de dar una contestación real y hacer las cosas bien.

-Aun no.-vuelvo a murmurar y bajo del camión con él detrás de mí.

-Voy a matar a Emmett.-Farfulla por lo bajo mientras nos acercamos.

No se desilusiona por la negativa, pues solo él sabe que no soy de las que piensan demasiado las cosas y que no será larga su espera.

Yo solo sonrió, pues mi cabeza está en las nubes.

* * *

**ya para el proximo capi regresamos a lo normal...**

**¿Reviews?**


	12. Confesiones

¡Gracias a las que dejaron review!

* * *

Edward Pov

Estábamos los ocho en la habitación que compartían Emmett, Rosalie, Kate y Zac. Las botellas de tequila y vodka habían salido a relucir luego de que fuéramos a comer algo y regresáramos al hotel.

-Lo que hace falta es buena música.-alego Rosalie para callar a Emmett y su dialogo sobre las necesidades básicas.

-¡Ey! Mi música no es tan mala.-se defendió Kate, pues Alice nos había regresado nuestros respectivos celulares.

-Es buena, pero no la adecuada para lo que estamos tomando.-replique alzando mi vaso con tequila.

Zac me dio una mirada de advertencia. Había olvidado la pequeña charla que habíamos tenido hace un par de horas. Era mejor mantener la paz con Kate pues en cualquier momento cambiaba de opinión y se iba a dormir con Bella.

Bella le dio un sorbo a su vaso. Su rostro atravesó por varias muecas antes de que regresara a la normalidad. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de una manera adorable.

Jasper estaba recostado sobre una de las paredes con Alice más alegre de lo normal sentada sobre su regazo. Emmett estaba a unos pasos de ellos haciendo sonrojar a Bella, Rosalie trataba de ayudarla pero sin grandes resultados. Zac, Kate y yo estábamos frente a ellos.

-No somos mayores de edad, ¿Qué se supone que haremos en Las Vegas?-pregunto Bella tratando de ignorar a Emmett. Hace unos minutos había pensado en intervenir pero era agradable verla discutiendo con él. Además Rosalie vigilaba que su novio no se pasara de listo.

-¡Compras!-festejo Alice alzando sus brazos. Un poco del contenido de su bazo se derramo sobre el cabello de Jasper y este en lugar de molestarse sacudió su cabeza un poco y rio. Él miraba a mi hermana como si no hubiera nada más especial que ella sobre la faz de la tierra.

-¡Compras!-secundo Rosalie.

-Hoteles lujosos.-dijo Kate.

-Grandes espectáculos.-opino Zac sin mucho interés. Claro que no, sus ojos estaban puestos en Kate.

-Podemos ir a ese circo famoso de nombre raro.-Emmett seguía siendo un niño.

-Te refieres al Cirque Du Soleil.-lo corrigió Bella.

-Por eso, el de nombre raro.-Emmett vacio su vaso de un trago.

Emmett era un buen bebedor. Podía beber vaso tras vaso y aun así caminar en línea recta sin tambalear. Su humor no cambiaba ni tampoco su personalidad. Bueno, quizás solo un poquito. A Zac le hacía falta práctica y por eso moderaba su manera de consumir alcohol. En una ocasión Rosalie me había dicho que Zac había tomado de más y había terminado cayéndose a una fuente de regreso a las habitaciones. Jasper sabía tomar pero prefería hacerlo de manera sutil y sin prisas. Rosalie no tomaba y era mejor así pues ella se había convertido en la niñera de su hermano, su cuñado y su novio en las fiestas universitarias.

No hacía falta decir que nosotros, los recién graduados, éramos un desastre a la hora de ingerir alcohol.

-Creo que no aguantare mucho más.-se quejo Kate entre risitas ladeando la cabeza.

-Yo ya llegue al límite.-Bella se recostó lentamente sobre la alfombra. Me pregunto si será consciente de la lentitud con la que se está recostando. Desvié la mirada antes de que mi cuerpo reaccionara y Emmett lo hiciera público.

-¿Tan rápido Bella? Para eso me gustabas.-Emmett no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad.-Creo que tendré que darte algunas clases.

Rosalie y Zac se unieron a las bromas.

Alice le susurraba algo al odio a Jasper. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego asintió. Alice brinco de la emoción.

Verlos tan felices y llenos de amor provocaba que algo en mi interior revoloteara. Yo quería algo así. Quería volver a sentirme así, como cuando estaba con Bella. Quería tener a quien llamar en las noches cuando no pudiera dormir, alguien con quien platicar y reír, alguien que me entendiera y solo le importara mi bienestar sin que fuera su responsabilidad hacerlo. Alguien que me amara sin un porqué.

-Chicos, tenemos algo que decirles.-Alice hablo de una manera seria que no concordaba con esa enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-Somos todo oídos.-Le apresuro Emmett, vertiendo lo que quedaba de una de las botellas de vodka en su vaso.

-Jasper y yo estamos comprometidos.-Alice extendió su mano izquierda mostrándonos el enorme y costoso anillo que había en su dedo anular.

Mi mente se quedo en blanco. Una parte de ella registro la reacción de los demás: Bella se había sentado de golpe, Kate escupió el liquido que tenía en la boca, a Zac y a Rosalie parecía que se les iban a salir los ojos, y Emmett abría y cerraba la boca buscando que decir.

-¿Qué cosa?-Logre articular al fin. Esto no podía ser. Eran demasiado jóvenes. ¡Por Dios! ¡Yo estaba confundido acerca de todo en la vida y ellos se querían casar!

-Antes de que comiencen con especulaciones estúpidas: No queremos decir que nos casaremos mañana y no, no importa lo que digan o hagan no vamos a romper el compromiso.-Jasper se puso de pie para después ayudar a Alice a ponerse en la misma posición.-Iremos a traerles algo más para tomar.

Me gire a ver a Emmett, esperando que él tuviera algo que decir. Alice lo escucharía. Sin embargo, al verlo supe que no había nada por hacer. Emmett seguía como con un tic nervioso cerrando y abriendo la boca, sus ojos fuera de sus cuencas y sus mejillas rojas.

-No te estreses de esa manera Emmett, lo que dijo Jasper es verdad.-Alice se acerco y le dio un abrazo.-Respira, no estoy embarazada.-dijo un poco más bajo para luego salir de la habitación tomada de la mano de Jasper, riendo.

Embarazada. No había pensado en eso, pero al parecer Emmett si porque ahora lucia mucho más tranquilo.

-Menudos cobardes resultaron, mira que eso de atontarlos con alcohol y luego salir huyendo. –Rosalie parecía indignada. La rubia le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Emmett.

-Wow, comprometidos, eso es tan…-Emmett estaba más tranquilo pero no por eso más coherente.

-Extraño.-sentencio Kate, a quien nunca se le había conocido mucho agrado por el matrimonio.

Rosalie no creía en el matrimonio, más sin embargo, a Kate simplemente le repudiaba la idea.

-Eso fue inesperado. ¿Alguno ya sabía de esto?- pregunte. Si bien Jasper no era tan estúpido como para intentar hablar de pedirle matrimonio a Alice con nosotros quizás con sus hermanas o con Bella si lo había hecho.

Todos negaron.

-Se lo tenían bien guardadito.-dijo Zac.

-¿Cuándo creen que se lo haya pedido?-Bella parecía curiosa y entusiasmada a la vez. El alcohol no la hacía pensar con claridad. A decir verdad nadie pensaba con claridad pues Alice y Jasper estaban comprometidos y nosotros hablamos como si se tratara del clima.

-Hemos estado todos juntos todo el tiempo.-analice yo, intentando recordar un momento en el que no fuera así.

-¿Y qué tal antes del viaje?-cuestiono Rosalie sin mucha seguridad.

-No, Alice no hubiera aguantado tener tanto tiempo la boca cerrada.-Emmett volvió a hablar con un tono de burla esta vez. Con Emmett la seriedad duraba lo que dura un pestañar de ojos.

-¡El ataque de la mofeta!-Kate alzo los brazos por sobre su cabeza.

La miramos extrañados. Kate debía alejarse del alcohol, la hacía desvariar.

-¿Qué con eso?-pregunte yo.

-La noche en que la mofeta nos ataco Alice y Jasper estaban solos arriba del camión.-Me preguntaba si Kate al estar alcoholizada y mantener en buen estado la memoria de eventos pasados no afectaba su memoria instantánea.

Yo también debía de alejarme del alcohol. Mi hermana de recién 19 años estaba comprometida y yo me preocupaba por el alcance de la memoria de mi amiga.

-Que romántico.-se enterneció Bella. Sus ojos ya lucían cansados.

-¿Romántico?-se extraño Emmett.- ¿Qué tiene de romántico pedir matrimonio sobre el techo de un camión en medio de la nada? ¿Dónde quedaron las rosas, velas y demás? – Emmett la miraba como quien mira un extraterrestre.

Al inicio de nuestra adolescencia Alice nos había hecho mirar cada película romántica de la que conocía su existencia pues según ella no quería hermanos solterones y para eso debíamos de ir aprendiendo a cómo tratar a las mujeres.

-Quizás no allá sido en un restaurante caro y elegante pero es muy romántico y no hay nada más original que una proposición bajo el cielo estrellado, la hermosura del desierto, el cercano amanecer.-Rosalie había comenzado a explicar. ¿Qué no hace un día estaba despotricando sobre los desiertos y su estúpida arena? ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

-Totalmente cierto.-secundo Bella la opinión de Rosalie.

-Si me agradara la idea del matrimonio diría lo mismo pero como no es así solo me parece muy lindo.-Kate se paro del suelo y se recostó sobre una de las dos camas.

-Mi cerebro esta colapsando así que lo mejor será que ya me vaya a dormir.-Bella se puso de pie, ayudándose de la pared para no caer.

-Te acompaño.-me levante.

Emmett, Rosalie y Zac intercambiaron miradas. Kate ya estaba media dormida como para que pudiera hacer el intento de molestar.

Mire mi reloj. Faltaban pocos minutos para la medianoche. En un momento me preocupo que Alice anduviera a estas horas de la noche por la calle pero al fin y al cabo estaba con su futuro esposo, ¿No es así?

Salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos a la puerta contigua.

-Es algo extraño pensar que Alice y Jasper estén comprometidos ¿No crees?- Bella rompió el silencio que se había formado en la habitación.

-Sí, es algo tan irreal.-Me senté sobre el borde de una de las camas. Bella me imito pero sentándose en la cama contraria.-Y pensar que tenemos la misma edad.

-Yo creo que la edad es solo un número.-

-¿Por qué crees que lo nuestro no funciono?-algo me impulso a cambiar de tema.

Sus mejillas se tornaron carmín.

-Tú sabes porque.- contesto en un murmullo.

-Nunca hablamos de eso y me gustaría que supieras que fue lo que paso.

-No hace falta.-alejo su mirada de la mía y la poso en otro lugar.

Me senté junto a ella y tomo su barbilla entre mis dedos para obligarla a mirarme. Fue en ese momento, al sentir su piel y su esencia tan cerca de mí cuando me percate que era la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que estábamos completamente solos y una puerta cerrada nos separaba de los demás.

-Si hace falta, si es que queremos que esto vuelva a funcionar.-No me detuve a analizar mis palabras. Solo decía lo que sentía. No había lugar para las dudas y era necesario aclarar las cosas antes de querer empezar algo nuevo.- Y yo si quiero.

Su silencio y el brillo en sus ojos era una invitación a continuar.

-No será fácil hablar de esto pero quiero que me escuches hasta el final.-mi voz era apenas un susurro. Ella asintió.-Yo nunca te engañe, al menos no de manera consciente. A Tanya la conocí el día que llegamos al campeonato y yo no sabía quién era ella. Simplemente nos encontramos un par de veces y solo platicamos de cosas triviales, tan triviales que ni siquiera supe su nombre hasta el día de la final.-Ella intento zafar su rostro de mi agarre pero yo no lo permití. –Ella se vino a despedir y me dijo que sentía algo por mi pero que sabía que yo te amaba y tu a mí y no quería interferir en nuestra relación, y que por eso era mejor que no siguiera teniendo contacto conmigo.

-¿Y el beso?-mascullo con dolor. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por la tristeza pero había una pequeña mota de esperanza entre ese color chocolate.

-Me tomo por sorpresa. Ella dijo que quería un último recuerdo y fue cuando me beso.- Rezaba por que pudiera percibir la sinceridad en mi voz.-Aun me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera previsto sus intenciones o si tú no hubieras presenciado ese error, ese malentendido.

-El hubiera no existe.

-Ya lo sé. Es por eso que estoy hablando contigo, porque no puedo cambiar el pasado pero si puedo intentar mejorar el futuro.-Acune su rostro entre las palmas de mis manos. Ella dejo descansar su mejilla sobre mi mano, cerrando los ojos, como si eso le ayudara a concentrarse mejor.

-¿Por qué decidiste hablar hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no explicarme todo esto antes?- Ya no había agonía solo curiosidad.

-Necesitabas tú tiempo, pensar, decidir qué es lo querías para ti. Perdonar y volver a quererme.-murmure esta vez más cerca de su rostro.

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud. Llenos de deseo.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que aun te quiero?-susurro.

Su aliento me golpeo y me hizo desfallecer. Era como algún tipo de elixir emanando de sus labios.

-Porque lo siento…al igual que siento tu deseo.-

Acerque mis labios a los suyos. Uniéndolos en una danza, en una lucha por el poder.

* * *

**_¡El capitulo que todas esperaban! El proximo se pone aun mejor..._**

**Entiendo que el capi pasado no alla sido del agrado de todas pues los personajes eran secundarios pero espero que ahora que regresamos a lo normal la cantidad de reviews vuelva a ser la misma! Por favor no me abandonen!**

**¿Reviewss?**


	13. Amor y cruda

Bella Pov

Sus labios se unieron con los míos, mis manos con su cabello y las suyas con mi cintura. Necesitaba respirara pero no quería hacerlo, eso significaría separarme de él y no quería, no ahora que mis esperanzas se elevaban al cielo, no ahora que sentía tocar el cielo con las manos.

Sus manos me recorrían, haciéndome sentir plena y al mismo tiempo en llamas. Mi cuerpo ardía, ardía por él.

Jugaba con su cabello, enredaba mis dedos en el. Mi otra mano bajo recorriendo su torso con vida propia, sintiendo su musculoso abdomen. Encontré el borde de su playera, introduje mi mano, tocando y sintiendo todo lo que estaba a mi paso, mi tacto en el ardía.

Sus manos reaccionaron. Subieron hasta mis senos. Comenzó a masajearlos y yo no pude evitar solté un gemido. Pude sentir como mis pezones se endurecían ante su tacto y como mi entrepierna se humedecía y ardía hasta provocar dolor. Necesitaba más. Lo necesitaba a el.

Sujete su playera y se la saque de un tirón. Nuestros labios se separaron, ambos jadeamos en busca de aire. Edward sonrió por mi apuro.

Desabrocho mi sostén incluso antes de quitarme la blusa. Mis pezones se endurecieron aun más al no tener ninguna barrera ahora. Me saco la blusa y con eso cayo también mi sostén al suelo. Me observo el pecho desnudo un momento. Y puede sentir que mi entrepierna se mojaba más si era posible.

Si no estuviera roja ya me habría sonrojado. Poco me importaba ya la vergüenza y el pudor, los había mandado al demonio. Solo quería sentir.

Me recostó sobre la cama.

El sentirlo sobre mi solo sirvió para excitarme más. Mi entrepierna no podía estar más húmeda, incluso dolía. El rozar de su pecho contra mis senos me hacia querer gritar de placer. Era excitante, era el toque más placentero que había experimentado, se sentía tan bien tener su cuerpo sobre el mío, rozándonos, amándonos.

Su lengua se separo de la mía y comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, allí mordió y lamió a su antojo, después paso a mi clavícula, dando pequeños besos, llego a mi seno. Lo lamio y masajeo con su lengua, y comenzó a jugar con mi pezón, este se puso más duro, succiono un poco de él, eso se sentía tan bien. Mis caderas se alzaron en reacción al placer.

Edward entendió el mensaje.

Siempre creí que mi primera vez sería diferente a lo que ahora estaba sucediendo. Que sería luego de una cena romántica, al final de un baile o algo así. Pero que fuera en un pueblito de 1000 habitantes en los linderos de Arizona era por mucho distinto a mis fantasías. A pesar de eso no me importaba. Llegue a pensar que lo que había entre Edward y yo, ese hermoso sentimiento, estaba dado por muerto, y ahora, todo había cambiado. Él estaba aquí, junto a mí, sin intenciones de dejarme ir. Me había contado la verdad y sus razones de callar, antes había callado sus sentimientos por mi bienestar. Él había dicho que me quería y que lo intentaríamos de nuevo. Esta vez daría todo para que funcionara.

Me enderece un poco para poder acercar mi boca a su cuello, bese, mordisquee y lamí. Su erección era cada vez más prominente, lo sentí duro, listo para mí.

Deslice mis manos por su espalda y las pose sobre el broche de su pantalón. No habría marcha atrás…no quería que hubiera marcha atrás.

Sus manos me tocaban y su boca me besaba por todas partes de mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir cosas que pensé no existían. Desabroche su pantalón.

Al bajar sus pantalones roce su sexo haciéndolo gemir, y que sonido más excitante, y provocándole una gran urgencia. Edward me desnudo completamente casi al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de su pantalón. Él también me deseaba.

Pude darme cuenta de que intento penetrarme con delicadeza, sin embargo, dolía un poco, era una sensación extraña. Luego de que el dolor pasó seguía un poco de molestia. Todo eso cambio cuando él comenzó a mecer su cadera lentamente. Mi movimiento se acompaso al suyo. No había nada más, solo placer. El placer de dos cuerpos convirtiéndose en uno solo.

Nuestros gemidos acallaron el silencio de la habitación. Hasta que llegamos al limite a tocar las estrellas, juntos. Al mismo tiempo.

Rosalie Pov

¿Para que el matrimonio? ¿Para qué tener que firmar un contrato en nombre del amor? No había sentido en eso. Solo servía para destruirlo todo, las cosas se dejan de hacer por amor y se comienzan a hacer por obligación, ya no hay sorpresas y tiernos aniversarios solo compromisos. Se entra en la monotonía y lo que es cómodo. Ya no se valoran las pequeñas cosas ni los detalles pues ya todo es considerado como un deber. Ya no se desea que un momento dure por siempre como un amanecer junto a esa persona especial, una plática bajo un árbol o un simple beso cotidiano pues te haces a la idea de que tienes años futuros para apreciarlos. Porque las personas al creer que lo tienen todo asegurado dejan de esforzarse, ya no hay ningún empeño pues ya no hay nada que ganar, nada que conseguir.

En cambio el estar junto por el simple amor es mucho mejor que el solo estar juntos por un papel. Cuando no hay nada asegurado, cuando cada día es una sorpresa y un detalle, cuando esperas con ansias esa fecha cada año en la que uno espera poder estrujar el corazón del otro al tratar de darle una muestra de cuanto lo ama y de que el estar un año más con él es como tocar el cielo con las manos. ¿Por qué dejar ir todo eso para demostrarle algo a la sociedad?

¿Por qué no ser un poco egoístas y disfrutar del amor y no de las convenciones sociales?

Emmett murmuro entre sueños y su aliento dio contra mi rostro.

Detestaba que el olor a alcohol y Emmett lo sabia pero en esta ocasión lo había omitido.

Hice una mueca ante el olor. Esta era una de las razones por las cuales había decidido no volver a tomar.

Emmett abarcaba gran parte del espacio de la cama así que yo dormía prácticamente sobre de él. Mi cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, mi torso sobre el suyo y sus brazos rodeándome. Me hacía sentir segura, protegida, como si nadie pudiera hacerme daño. Me sentía completa.

Aunque no pudiera ver la luz del día a causa de las cortinas podía apostar que ya era tarde pues nos habíamos dormido prácticamente a pocos minutos del amanecer.

Luego de que Alice y Jasper regresaran conversamos hasta que el sueño nos venció a todos. Por alguna razón que no quisieron revelar no quisieron irse a dormir a la otra habitación. Zac de no muy buena gana le cedió su lugar a Alice junto a Kate en la cama. Jasper y Zac volvieron a pasar una noche en el suelo, solo que esta vez ya tenían cobijas y almohadas.

Me percate de que Emmett había despertado cuando comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. Su mano bajaba de mi coronilla hasta mi espalda media y volvía a subir a un ritmo lento, al punto de parecer que lo hacía por inercia.

-Buenos días.-saludo cuando me acomode mejor sobre su pecho para conseguir poder mirar ese rostro que me parecía tan especial.

-Yo más diría buenas tardes.-rectifique.

-Shhhh, no grites.-murmuro sujetándose la cabeza con su otra mano.

-La resaca debe de ser fatal.- sonreí contenta por no tener que padecerla y por su expresión de molestia.

-Espantosa.-se quejo con un mohín en su rostro. Incluso cuando se quejaba aparecían sus hoyuelos.

-Es una de las principales razones por las que no tomo.- sonreí orgullosa, yo era una de las pocas universitarias que eran fieles a la abstinencia de alcohol.

-¿Cuales son las otras?-pregunto poniendo la curiosidad por sobre su dolor de cabeza. Como cualquier niño que se cae y en lugar de irse y reposar ignora la herida y vuelve a intentar lo que le hizo caer.

-La pérdida de conciencia, la falta de equilibrio y el olor.-arrugue la nariz al enlistar el último punto.

-Deberías agregar el punto de y _evitar la probabilidad de caer en una fuente_.-escuchamos decir en voz baja a Zac, desde el suelo.

Jasper se unió a nuestras risitas dando a notar que ya estaba despierto.

-Va junto con la perdida de equilibrio.-aclare sonriendo.

Era sencillo sonreír cuando estaba con mis amigos.

-Por favor díganme que hay una farmacia en el pueblo.-se volvió a quejar Emmett.

Al parecer él era el único con dolor de cabeza por ser el que más había bebido, porque Jasper no había tomado la gran cosa al igual que Zac. Probablemente Edward y las chicas también necesitarían ir a buscar esa farmacia para encontrar algo que les quitara la resaca; pero por el momento al parecer dormían como rocas.

-Creo que vi una cerca del restaurant.-dijo Zac.

-Hablando de comida, ¿Ustedes no tienen hambre?-pregunto Jasper. Casi pude imaginar cómo sujetaba su estomago al momento de hablar.

-Quiero un Omelet.- Pidió Emmett.

-Oh, ¿Recuerdas a Omelet y a Hueva?- pregunte ante la imagen que se formo en mi cabeza de dos huevitos vestidos.

-Sí, sí bastante tiernos pero yo también tengo hambre.-rezongo Zac.

-Y luego te quejas de que soy yo la insensible.-le conteste.

Cabía la posibilidad de que Zac hubiera suplantado a Edward al momento de discutir con alguien, porque los últimos meses así había sido. Principalmente porque Emmett no discutía conmigo y Jasper simplemente me conocía tan bien como para saber evitarme en algunos temas y al no estar Edward, Zac era mi única opción.

-Yo no fui el que le dijo gorda y desfigurada a esa chica de Contaduría.-me recordó el pequeño incidente que había tenido lugar en el estacionamiento de la universidad.

-¡Ella se había estacionado en mi lugar! Fue su culpa por no saber respetar.- Defendí mi punto de vista.

-En ningún lugar decía: "Reservado para Rosalie Hale".-dijo con burla.

-El que me estacione en ese lugar todos los días ¿No le dice nada?- Replique justo antes de que Kate nos pasara brincando por encima a mí y a Emmett para lograr llegar al baño.

-¡Oye!-se quejo Emmett pero luego se echo a reír.

-¡Auch!-se escucho la voz de Alice.

No hacía falta preguntar que había sucedido pues lo sonidos provenientes del baño eran más que suficientes.

-¡Mendiga niña con estomago de princesita!-se quejo Alice desde el piso. Kate en su apuro y a la falta de espacio la había tirado de la cama.

Zac fue al baño para sujetar el cabello de Kate mientras ella regresaba el estomago y Jasper se levanto para ayudar a levantarse a su prometida.

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo. La idea aun no me convencía a pesar de haber hablado de ello la noche anterior.

Emmett me miro extrañado y divertido a la vez. Me puse de pie para huir de su mirada antes de que me viera obligada a soltar todo lo que estaba reteniendo a favor de la paz.

-¿Alguien tiene una botella de agua?-pregunto Zac desde el baño. Al parecer las arcadas de Kate habían cesado un poco.

Jasper y Alice estaban en su rollo y yo necesitaba escapar de la mirada de Emmett antes de que lograra una confesión.

-Aquí no hay, iré a revisar a la otra habitación.-anuncie.

De la mesita de noche que separaba las camas tome la tarjeta de Jasper para abrir la habitación.

Salí de la habitación sin dejar de tararear la tonada de la nueva canción de Taylor Swift. Bastante pegajosa a decir verdad.

Abrí la puerta con delicadeza para no despertar a Bella o a Edward. Dos personas con resaca ya eran suficientes.

La luz era tenue a causa de las cortinas aun cerradas pero la iluminación era suficiente para buscar una botella de agua.

Pasee la mirada por la habitación hasta topar con algo que para nada me esperaba.

Ahí, sobre la cama, solo cubiertos por una sabana, Edward y Bella, juntos, abrazados, desnudos.

Una mano cubrió mi boca justo antes de que gritara de la impresión.

Alice me saco a jalones de la habitación y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?-masculle sorprendida ante el contenido de la habitación.

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo explique?-sus ojos me miraban divertidos.

-¡Alice!

-Escucha, lo mejor será darles su tiempo y que vean las cosas con claridad y sin el efecto del alcohol.-meditaba, tomando del brazo y llevándome de regreso a la otra habitación.- Y no se tu pero yo prefiero estar lo más lejos posible de aquí para cuando ellos despierten.

En la habitación había algún tipo de frenesí.

-Tengo hambre.-se quejaba Jasper mirando mal a Kate.

-Si me ayudaras a encontrar mi cepillo de dientes nos iríamos más rápido.-le contestaba Kate sin dejar de rebuscar en su mochila.

-No hay botellas de agua.- decía Zac mirando con disculpa a Kate pero sin dejar de rebuscar.

-¿Alguien sabe donde deje mi celular?-Emmett vagaba de aquí para allá.

-Lo que paso en la habitación contigua solo lo sabemos Jasper, tu y yo.-me susurro Alice aprovechando las distracciones de los demás.-Seria mejor que lo dejáramos así hasta que esos dos decidan qué hacer.

Asentí a manera de comprensión. Las cosas de pareja son de dos no de ocho.

* * *

**ola! De verdd mil perdones por dejarlas abandonadas y especialmente a las que me han leido y apoyado desde mi primer fic...no era mi intencion dejarlas tan solitas...sorry...**

**Pasando a otras cosas...algunas no esperaban una..mmmm..._reconciliacion_ tan rapida y a otras en cambio les encanto...pienso darles su tiempo a Edward y a Bella pero no olviden que me encanta el drama!**

**¿Reviews? (Subi una imagen a Facebook del pueblecillo donde estan ahorita...por si quieren pasar a echar una miradita)**


	14. A la mañana siguiente

** Luego de que volviera a capturar mi musa antes de que escapara por la ventana y una semana de examenes logre salir de mi bloqueo...espero que no alla salido tan mal...**

* * *

Rosalie Pov

Salimos del hotel y llegamos al restaurant prácticamente arrastrando a Kate y su necesidad de tomar agua. El agua y los crudos eran mala opción.

-Solo quiero un poco, por favor.-Zac la mantenía abrazada por detrás obligándola a caminar.

-Es malo para tu estomago.-volví a repetir.

-Eso no quiere decir que deje de quererla.- volvió a gimotear.

-¿Por qué no vinieron Edward y Bella con nosotros?-Pregunto Emmett a una distancia considerable de mí. El olor a alcohol que destilaba era insoportable.

-Dijeron que les dolía mucho la cabeza y que preferían seguir durmiendo.- Mintió Alice olímpicamente, quien iba encabezando el grupo junto con Jasper. Aunque técnicamente lo que había dicho era cierto. Ellos estaban durmiendo. Que estuvieran durmiendo en la misma cama era un asunto diferente.

-¿Era una opción quedarse durmiendo? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?-reclamo Kate sin dejar de forcejear.

-Porque si te hubiéramos dejado sola probablemente estarías tomando agua directamente de la llave.- Le dije esperando que guardara silencio.

-Es agua purificada.-me contesto.

-Prácticamente purificada y además, eso no cambia el hecho de que le haría mal a tu cuerpo.-volví a reñir. Kate estaba a punto de replicar cuando Jasper nos hizo guardar silencio.

-Rosalie. Kate.- Era increíble que teniendo la edad que teníamos él siguiera ejerciendo ese poder sobre nosotras. Quizás era un cierto poder de los hermanos mayores. Aunque técnicamente yo era mayor que Jasper.

-No frunzas el ceño.-murmuro Emmett tocando con su dedo el espacio que les faltaba a mis cejas para tocarse. No pude evitar arrugar la nariz a causa del olor.

-Lo siento.-se disculpo volviéndose a alejar. ¿Por qué era yo la que se sentía culpable? Él era el que había bebido de más y ahora desprendía un olor desagradable. Suspire rendida. Él era mi todo ¿Cómo no amarlo?

Estire mi mano alcanzando la suya. Emmett me sonrió mostrando esos hermosos hoyuelos. ¿Cómo no amarlo?

Edward Pov

Genial. Simplemente genial. ¿Por qué recuerdas que no debes de hacer algo justamente después de hacerlo? Maldito alcohol, maldita cruda, maldito dolor de cabeza. Agua, si eso serviría. Mi boca estaba seca y clamaba por un poco de agua. Aunque el dolor de cabeza también era lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir durmiendo. Ok, primero me levantaría por algo de agua y después me acostaría para seguir durmiendo. Sí, eso funcionaba para mí. Además, también tenía que hacer una visita al baño.

Abrí los ojos con esfuerzo, provocando que una punzada me atravesara la cabeza. Hice el ademan de llevarme una mano a la zona proveniente del dolor pero al tomar conciencia de donde estaba mi mano provoco que me detuviera.

Mi brazo rodeaba el cuerpo de Bella, abrazándolo.

En menos de un segundo los recuerdos salieron a flote inundando mi adolorida cabeza.

Ahora todo aparecía desde una perspectiva diferente.

Esto estaba mal, quiero decir, había estado bastante bien pero no de la manera correcta. Si quería un reconciliación y no me arrepentía de lo que le había dicho a Bella la noche anterior pero lo siguiente se había apresurado. No se supone que deberíamos iniciar así y mucho menos en medio de una borrachera.

Bella giro su cuerpo y al encontrarse con mi mirada su rostro se tenso. Miro su cuerpo y después el mío antes de ponerse pálida. Creí que se iba a desmayar. Eso solo lo empeoraría todo. Espere a que volviera su tono natural pero en lugar de eso lo blanco se volvió rojo. Genial, por lo menos ya no se iba a desmayar, por ahora.

-Buenos días.- Rompí el silencio tratando de regresar a Bella a la realidad.

Su rostro de volvió a tensar ante el sonido de mi voz, quizás a ella también le dolía la cabeza.

-Buenos días.-regreso el saludo sin ánimo. – Mmm…me gustaría tener algo que decir.

-No creo que allá mucho que decir.

-Yo creo que si lo hay.-Ignoro mi ironía.

-Tienes razón.-dije en un murmullo.- Te amo.

-No lo digas aun.- Pidió cerrando los ojos.- Tarde demasiado en acostumbrarme a que no lo dijeras.

-Pero te lo estoy diciendo ahora.- La tristeza en su voz me hizo ver que había sufrido más de lo que había aparentado. – Y no te lo estoy diciendo para quedar bien. Sabes que no soy así.

-Se que no eres ese tipo de hombre.-murmuro sonrojándose.- Aunque eso no borra el ultimo año.

Mi pecho se estremeció. Bella había estado sintiendo durante un año el vacio que yo había empezado a sentir tan solo este último mes. ¿Cómo se vive con un agujero en el pecho?

-Lo sé.- Era mejor retomar la conversación de la noche anterior; algunas partes eran confusas.-Podemos intentarlo de nuevo.

-Creo que ya quedo más que claro que acepto eso.-contesto tenazmente. Al parecer ella tenía la conversación y lo que había pasado después bastante claro.

-Me hubiera gustado que fuera diferente.- Bella se removió incomoda. A pesar de todo seguía siendo insegura.-Me refiero a que fuera más romántico y que el único índice de alcohol en nuestro sistema fuera el de una copa de vino.

-Pienso que todo estuvo bastante bien.- Tal y como esperaba, no había terminado de hablar y un rubor ya cubría sus mejillas.

-En ese caso dejaremos la cena romántica para la próxima vez.- dije haciéndola sonrojar una vez más.

-¿Qué te hace creer que habrá una próxima vez?- Pregunto alzando las cejas de manera sugerente.

-Que tú también me amas.

-Esa no es una razón.- repuso frunciendo el seño.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio asimilando la situación.

-¿No tienes sed?-pregunte cuando ya no pude resistir más.

-Y hambre también.-contesto bajando la mano a su estomago.

-Es raro que los chicos aun no hayan venido a molestar.-mencione pensando en voz alta. Emmett no era de los que se detenía por una puerta cerrada.

-¿Crees que hayan escuchado algo?- Sin duda ella tenía mucho más claro lo que había pasado anoche que yo. Probablemente me uniría a Rosalie y su abstinencia de alcohol.

-No lo creo.- dije para hacerla sentir mejor.- Habrá que decirles que regresamos.

-No creo que sea una gran sorpresa.-mascullo.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunte ante su comentario.

-No por nada.- contesto sorprendida de que la hubiera escuchado.- Quiero decir; Alice es bastante perceptiva.

-Yo creo que Alice anda más por las nubes que con los pies sobre la tierra.- aludí el tema de su prematuro compromiso.

-No deberías juzgarla. – La defendió Bella.- Alice sabe lo que hace, al igual que Jasper.

-Preferiría no hablar del tema.-

-Y yo preferiría tomar un baño para después poder ir a desayunar algo.- Bella comprendía la situación y no era de las que forzaban las cosas.-Muero de hambre.

Emmett Pov

-Ya compramos los boletos para el autobús, salimos a las 4:00.-Llego Alice agarrada de la mano de Jasper.

-No pienso pasar 3 horas en un autobús con resaca.-se quejo Kate que continuaba con dolor de cabeza. En cambio yo con la comida me había repuesto completamente igual que siempre.

-¡Son Las Vegas, amor!-la animo Zac. Al parecer todos nos habíamos percatado de la forma en la que la había llamado excepto la misma Kate.

-Me duele la cabeza.-se volvió a quejar. Aquí había de dos; o ya habían regresado y no nos habían dicho nada o simplemente ninguno había notado el desliz del otro.

-Esto sonara extraño pero Zac tiene razón.- Dijo Rosalie a mi lado.- Son Las Vegas, podrás descansar todo lo que quieras durante el viaje y en el hotel pero de que llegamos hoy a Las Vegas llegamos hoy a Las Vegas.

-Hablando de hoteles ¿En cual nos quedaremos?-Pregunte teniendo un par de ideas en mente.

-Con que tenga buenas camas me conformo.-Mencione Kate y yo estuve a punto de reírme por el doble sentido de la frase y las intenciones de la chica cuando en su rostro note que no había doble sentido, ¿Qué le sucedía esta mañana?

-Yo opino que en Treasure Island.-dije esperando que los chicos me apoyaran.

-Pues yo quiero quedarme en el Bellagio.-me contradijo Alice. ¿Cómo se atrevía a no apoyarme? Ellas es la que se había comprometido a los 18 y tendría que mantenerme contento en lugar de llevarme la contraria.

-Me gusta el espectáculo de las fuentes que tienen.-menciono Rosalie. No, ella no me podía hacer esto.

-¿Qué hay del espectáculo de piratas? ¿Y los cañonazos?- reclame.

No tenia caso pedir refuerzos a Jasper, su hermana y su novia lo tenían atado de pies y manos. Le dirigí una mirada intensa a Zac. Él estaba técnicamente libre.

-Estoy con Emmett, Treasure Island es mejor.- Sabia que Zac me apoyaría.

-El Circus du solei está junto al Bellagio.-considero Kate. ¡Hasta que pensaba algo coherente! ¡Demonios! Era una oferta tentadora.

-Dejémoslo a la suerte.-propuso Jasper hablando por primera vez.- Piedra, papel o tijeras.- Miro a Alice esperando a que ella fuera una de los participantes.

-Piedra, papel o tijeras nunca ha sido lo mío.- Dijo Alice mirando a Jasper de una manera extraña. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo hoy? ¿Kate no era picara y Alice rechazaba una oportunidad de jugar al azar?

-Yo voy.- dijo Rosalie separándose de mi lado para verme de frente.- ¿Listo?

Y ahora Rosalie se enfrentaba contra mí. Eso era jugar sucio.

Una hora más tarde estábamos abordando el autobús para ir a Las Vegas. Bella y Edward habían llegado prácticamente a atragantarse al restaurant para luego irnos a la estación. Ambos lucían nerviosos y Bella no paraba de ruborizarse. Nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Cuánto tiempo es de viaje?-pregunto Edward una vez acomodados en los asientos.

Zac y Kate estaban frente a Edward y Bella, junto a ellos Alice y Jasper y delante de ellos Rosalie y yo.

-Tres horas.-le contesto Jasper viéndolo con cierta burla en los ojos. De nuevo sentía que me estaba perdiendo de algo importante.

-Emmett ya siéntate, por favor.-Me pidió Rosalie cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre el asiento para poder observar a todos.

-Solo porque tú me lo pides.- accedí a sentarme.

-Estas algo distraída, ¿Todo está bien?- Le pregunte Rose haciendo referencia a la actitud que había sostenido todo el día.

-Todo está perfecto.- contesto queriéndome ocultar algo en su mirada.

Sujete su barbilla con delicadeza y la obligue a mirarme.

-¿Podemos hablar después?-me pidió en una súplica a voz baja.

Asentí dejando que girara su rostro y pasando mi brazo por sobre sus hombros atrayéndola a mí. Rosalie aunque no lo demostrara era muy sensible y frágil.

-¿Ya decidiste que deporte vas a practicar, Edward?-Pregunto Zac luego de mirarnos y ver el asiento trasero. Lo más seguro es que Jasper hubiera escuchado algo y estuviera preocupado por Rosalie. Zac solo intentaba disipar la tensión.

-Natación o baloncesto.-contesto luego de pensarlo un minuto.

-Deberías elegir Natación.-opino Jasper.

-¿Por qué?-cuestione sin evitarlo.

-Si lo que quiere es tiempo libre es lo mejor.- La voz grave y centrada de Jasper era imponente y escalofriante a la vez. Era como si tuviera todo bajo control todo el tiempo. Como si nunca se alterara.- En baloncesto tendrías que cargar con el equipo tanto si eres capitán como si no.

-Si es capitán tendría control sobre su tiempo.-analizo Zac. Kate ya dormía con la cabeza recargada sobre su hombro.

-No exactamente, Edward tendría que cargar con el equipo y todo lo demás. – Contradijo Jasper- En cambio, en natación solo se tendría que preocupar por él y a que le va a dar prioridad.

-Jasper tiene razón.- dijo Edward.- Creo que me quedare en natación.

-¿Qué hay con ustedes chicas? ¿Seguirán siendo porristas?- pregunte. Rosalie había seguido siendo porrista pero este año había decidido salirse e intentar otra cosa.

-Me cambio a tenis.-escuche la vocecita de Alice desde el asiento trasero. Abandonaba los uniformes para enfundarse en vestiditos cortos y ajustados, ¿No puedo haber escogido algo que la cubriera más? Aunque, pensándolo bien eso ahora es problema de Jasper.

-Buscare algo que no involucre mucha coordinación.-menciono Bella que no se había caído durante el viaje de puro milagro, exceptuando cuando el ataque de la mofeta.

-Kate se meterá a voleibol y yo pienso irme a atletismo.-Dijo Rosalie. Esa idea si me gustaba. Ella pasaba de uniforme a mini shorts y tops.

Luego de eso nos quedamos en silencio. Rosalie se quedo dormida después de un rato pero yo no pude imitarla pues me inquietaba que algo le preocupara. Ella debía ser completamente feliz y en este momento no lo estaba siendo por alguna razón que desconocía.

* * *

**Los deportes de cada personaje los propuso Shuulieta (eres increible!) y decidi quedarme con ellos...aunque Edward en natacion fue propuesto por más de una...quien no quisiera verlo saliendo de la alberca? ...**

**Por Cierto el Lemmon del cap pasado fue hecho en colaboracion con Mariaca Duende y ella me seguira apoyando con el resto de los Lemmons...si alguna quiere hacer alguno hagalo y me avisan por el face para que les diga a donde mandarmelo para que lo incorpore al fic!**

**¡Feliz dia de Muertos!**

**¡Y el domingo mi cumpleaños! **

**¿Reviews?**


	15. Las Vegas

**¡Perdon por el retraso...de verdad lo lamento!**

**

* * *

**

Lemmon hecho por Mariaca Duende! Gracias por tu ayuda!

* * *

Rosalie Pov

Dejamos en el casino a nuestros amigos, dispuestos a irnos a la habitación del hotel.

En cuanto pisamos el piso del ascensor Emmett comenzó a besarme lo más apasionado que pudo haberme besado nunca, delineo con su lengua mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi boca, permiso que le concedí gustosa. En el momento en que su lengua y mi lengua hicieron contacto empezó una batalla campal en nuestras bocas, para ver quien tenía el poder.

Los besos de Emmett siempre me han vuelto loca. Emmett comenzó a subir su mano por mi muslo donde paso a acariciar mi cadera, subiendo a mi cintura y rozando delicadamente pero a la vez muy sensual los costados de mis pechos haciéndome estremecer, lo sentí sonreír en mi boca, sabía que el que me acariciara de esa forma me llevaba al cielo, allí abajo, en mi parte sur sentí una laguna, estaba tan mojada, y también sentí el delicioso roce de la ya muy notoria erección de Emmett, lo necesitaba ahora.

Llegamos a nuestro piso entre besos y caricias, ya dentro de la habitación pasando por la sala quite la chaqueta del traje y comencé a abrir los botones de su camisa; por su puesto el no se quedo atrás y comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido rozando a su paso mi espalda desnuda y bajándolo por mis hombros, de mis labios salió un gemido; por mucho que intimara con Emmett la experiencia era cada vez más placentera y apasionada.

Mis vestido cayó al piso revelando la sexy lencería que me había puesto hoy, Emmett que me miro de arriba abajo comiendo con la mirada y mordiéndose el labio, OH POR DIOS eso fue lo más sexy que pude haber visto nunca, y debo agregar que me encendido mucho mas.

eres hermosa y tan sexy, te amo – me dijo Emmett con ese extraño toque de pasión y ternura a la vez.

Yo también te amo, pero osito ahora quiero jugar, te necesito- dije susurrándole al oído haciéndolo estremecer. – además llevas mucha ropa- añadí.

Me miro con una mirada picara, para después besarme con urgencia, la misma urgencia que yo sentía, comencé a desabrocharle sus pantalones, rozando a mi paso su proveniente erección.

Fuimos caminando a la cama dejando a su paso un camino de ropa, zapatos, medias y tacones; llegamos a la cama y Emmett me ubico en centro de la cama para después posarse delicadamente sobre mi cuerpo, me encantaba el roce de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Comenzó a besarme el cuello mientras sus manos estaban en mi espalda buscando el broche del sujetador, cuando lo logro bajo sus besos humos hacia mis hombros y clavícula y con sus manos comenzó a quitar mi sujetador sin tiritas.

Me lo quito y lo lanzo a alguna parte de la habitación, a quien le importaba donde cállese. Siguió besando mi cuello alternándolo con unos eróticos mordiscos. Comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a mis pechos donde se llevo uno de ellos a la boca chupando y mordiendo alternamente mientras que al otro le daba la merecida atención con sus manos.

Después de darle atención a mis pechos comenzó a bajar por mi plano abdomen, se detuvo en mi ombligo donde mordisqueo un poco los bordes d este mismo dándome una sensación realmente placentera.

Por su puesto que en este juego yo no era una pasiva, mientras el se entretenía con mi pechos, abdomen y ombligo, yo le acariciaba su fuerte espalda, su muy delicioso y marcado abdomen y dejaba besos y mordiscos en sus hombros y cuellos.

Cuando fue a bajara a la zona sur de mi cuerpo lo detuve. Lleve su boca ala mía en un hambriento y lujurioso beso, guie mis labios a su oído y le dije: - osito, no mas juegos te quiero dentro mío, te necesito- mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja a mi paso. Emmett no necesito más incentivos.

Llevo su miembro a mi entrada y con un – te amo hermosa- entro en mi. La habitación fue llenada por gemido de ambos y su nombre gritado y gemido saliendo de mis labios como el mío saliendo de los de él.

El roce de su miembro con mi intimidad era exquisito, me encantaba sentir mi torso desnudo contra el suyo. Me sentí ya cerca como sentí que él estaba igual.

Dio unas cuentas estocadas mas y sentí como ya el conocido nudo de mi estomago fue liberándose, y mi centro haciendo cada vez mas presión al miembro de Emmett llevándonos a los dos al tan esperado y maravilloso orgasmo juntos.

Emmett Pov

_7 horas antes…_

-¡Por fin! ¡Pensé que nunca llegaríamos!- Me estire apenas puse un pie sobre la acera.

-La gente nos está mirando.-Murmuro Rosalie incomoda dándome una colleja.

-¡Mi amor! ¡Estamos en Las Vegas! ¿A quién le importa quién lo está mirando?- Exclame, pasando mi brazo por encima de sus hombros para acercarla a mí y darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-A ella le importa.-Dijo Jasper bajando del autobús para luego girar sobre sí mismo y tenderle la mano a Alice para ayudarla a bajar.

_Caballeros sureños…_ Pensé para mí con cierta burla. Más sin embrago, me alegraba que él estuviera con Alice. La enana se merecía a alguien como él.

-Dejen la miel para otro día, estamos en Las Vegas y tengo una maldita resaca que ni yo me la aguanto.- Gruño Kate colocándose junto a nosotros.

-Mira quien lo dice.- Ironizo Jasper.

-Hay que ir al Hotel, descansamos un poco y luego nos arreglamos para la noche.- opino Bella sin apartarse de Edward. Esos dos se traían algo.

-Bella, no es por nada pero son las 7 y a eso ya se le considera _noche.- _La contradijo Rosalie.

-Me refiero a más noche. Yo quiero dormir un rato aun estoy cansada.-

_Ya lo creo que sí._ Escuche murmurar a Rosalie con una sonrisita, ante el comentario de Bella. Ella sabía que es lo que se traían esos dos.

-Yo quiero ir de compras en lugar de ir a dormir.- Menciono Alice alzando la mano.

-Estoy con Alice.- También Rosalie alzo la mano.- Nada de lo que traemos es adecuado para Las Vegas.

-No entiendo porque se entusiasman tanto, ni siquiera podemos entrar a los casinos.- Edward y sus reglas, ¿Qué no había aprendido nada de mí?

-Solo necesitamos la autorización de un adulto y listo.- Zac dio una solución al problema. ¡Él si me había aprovechado!

-¿Y se puede saber de dónde vamos a sacar a un adulto que no de una autorización?- La fase quejumbrosa de Kate era molesta. Necesitaba unas aspirinas urgentemente.

-Jasper y Emmett pueden pasar perfectamente como mayores de edad con la ropa y la actitud adecuada.- Ideo Alice escaneándonos.- Zac no porque su rostro es demasiado risueño y Rosalie no aparenta más de 19.

-¡Tengo 19!- se quejo Rosalie alzando sus brazos dramáticamente.

-Mi rostro no es risueño.-reflexiono Zac.

-Sí lo es.- Dijimos todos al unisonó.

-¿A qué te refieres con ropa adecuada?-pregunto Jasper mirando a Alice con nerviosismo.

- A trajes elegantes, ¿De qué creen que estoy hablando?- Alice nos miraba indignada y a mí me pasaban imágenes de sweaters de rombos, pantalones color caqui y unos lentes de fondo de botella.

-¿Y no crees que les vayan a pedir una identificación?- Esta vez fue Bella la que se atenía a las reglas.

-Emmett usando un traje negro con actitud seria y recatada intimida a cualquiera lo suficiente como para que no pidan identificación.- Dijo Kate ya sin tanta antipatía.

-Eso significa compras, compras y más compras ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Bella mortificada.

-No te preocupes Bella, esta vez los dejaremos descansar.- Alice se acerco a Bella cariñosamente y al mismo tiempo le guiñaba un ojo a Jasper divertida. Ellos dos también sabían algo.- Rosalie y yo nos encargaremos de las compras.

-¡Gracias Dios!- exclamo Zac con las palmas hacia arriba, haciéndonos reír a todos.

De camino al hotel Bellagio, -Si, Rosalie me había ganado-, tome un folleto de un aparador y lo fui hojeando mientras los demás veían fascinados la ciudad del pecado desde las ventanillas del taxi.

-Bebe, ya que nosotros no las vamos a acompañar a comprar ¿Podríamos ir al espectáculo del Treasure Island?- Pregunte a Rosalie mirándolo con ojos tiernos.- Hay una función a las 8. Prometo que iremos a recogerlas a las 10 en punto para irnos al casino.

-Si Emmett te habla así en el momento en que este hablando con el tipo que vigila la entrada no van a creer que tenga más de 21.- Le dijo Edward a Rosalie.

Estire el brazo para golpearlo pero íbamos tan apretujados que termine golpeando a Jasper.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- pregunto Jasper con falsa molestia regresándome el golpe.

Yo lo esquive y le dio a Zac. Así fue como todos comenzamos a empujarnos entre todos mientras reíamos.

-Si se comportan así frente al tipo que vigila la entrada no van a creerles que tengan más de 16.- Se burlo el chofer. En respuesta recibió 8 miradas molestas por su intromisión. El conductor guardo silencio hasta que nos dejo frente al hotel.

-Esto es a lo que yo llamo hospedarse con estilo.- Se asombro Alice al ver el Lobby.

-Y eso que no has visto las habitaciones.- se regocijo Rosalie.

-¿Ya habían venido antes?-pregunto Alice mirando inquisitivamente a Jasper.

-Asuntos de familia.-La tranquilizo él. Más le valía estar diciendo la verdad.

-_Sí, claro. Asuntos de familia- _Repitió Rosalie con molestia y hasta algo de resentimiento. Rosalie corroboraba la historia, entonces era verdad; aunque no me gustaba el tono en que lo había dicho.

Todos notamos su tono y preferimos no opinar. Pero estaba seguro que nadie estaba tan intrigado como yo. Me estaba dando cuenta que conocía a Rosalie menos de lo que creía.

-¿Por qué no se van de una vez a su espectáculo? Llegaran tarde si no se van ahora.-Nos apresuro Kate.- Nosotras nos registramos y cuando regresen solo preguntan en el mostrador para que les den una llave.

-Eso funciona para mí.- Acepto Edward.

-Regresare más tarde por ti.- Le dije a Rosalie en el oído luego de besarla.

Tenía que hablar con Rosalie a solas y cuando ella estuviera de mejor humor. Ir de compras con Alice la alegraría. Alice lograba poner de buen a cualquiera.

-Vamos.- Me palmeo el hombro Jasper para que siguiéramos a Edward y a Zac a las afueras del hotel para conseguir algún transporte.

Una vez afuera Jasper se acerco a uno de los encargados de los botones, le susurro algo acercándose a su oído para regresar con nosotros.

-Esperen un minuto.- Dijo con esa voz pasiva característica de él pero que siempre tenía una intención detrás.

-¿Qué es lo que esperamos?- Pregunto Zac impaciente. Él era del tipo de personas que no le gustaba esperar, por eso era un buen ofensiva.

-Eso es lo que esperamos.- Señalo con su mano sonriendo de satisfacción al ver nuestras expresiones.

¡Tenia al mejor cuñado del mundo!

-En Las Vegas hay que viajar con estilo.-Dijo Jasper complacido mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para que entráramos.

-¡Estamos en una limusina Hummer!- Zac no cabía en gozo al igual que Edward y yo.- Un punto menos en la lista de cosas por hacer.

-¿Tienes una lista de cosas por hacer?- Pregunto Jasper divertido. Él parecía habituado a esta clase de lujos.

-Sí, entre ella aun estas sin tachar los puntos de Emborracharme en Las Vegas y volver a poder dormir con tu hermana política.- La euforia provocaba que Zac no ligara bien sus ideas. No se supone que uno le dice eso al hermano mayor. Sin embargo, Jasper solo movió la cabeza negativamente pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Jasper ¿Exactamente cuánto dinero tiene tu familia?- Pregunto Edward perplejo.

-No creo que eso importe.- Denigro el tema.

-Estamos en Las Vegas viajando en una mega Hummer que tan solo tuviste que pedir a un empleado menor, yo creo que si importa.- Abrí la boca luego de superar la emoción. No creo que Jasper me perdonara que no ligara bien mis ideas como a Zac.

-Digamos que la suma haciende a más de varios millones.- contesto luego de suspirar.

-Eso no es especifico.-reclamo Edward husmeando para ver que encontraba.

-El champagne esta en tu lado derecho.- Le indico a Edward antes de continuar.- Supongo que en los bancos hay lo suficiente como para mantener a un pequeño país por un par de años y lo que agregan los bancos por alojar nuestro dinero en ellos es suficiente como para no volver a trabajar en la vida y en cuanto a los inmuebles no tengo ni idea de cuánto suman.- Todo eso lo dijo con una calma total en tanto abría la fina bebida y nos pasaba las copas llenas.

Nosotros tardamos un poco en asimilar la información. Rosalie y Jasper eran más que simple niños ricos. No entendía cómo es que tanto dinero no los había transformado en chicos adinerados sin cerebro y sentimientos. Tampoco entendía cómo es que apenas nos estábamos enterando ahora. Incluso dudaba que la misma Alice tuviera una idea de esto. ¡No podía creer que fuera aparentarme con uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo! Sé que lo más importante es lo de adentro pero eso no quita que no me sienta impresionado por la situación.

-Con todo ese dinero ¿Por qué te molestas en estudiar?- Pregunto Edward incrédulo. La verdad es que yo tampoco me lo podía creer.

-Para hacer algo de provecho con mi vida y no llevarme yo solo a la banca rota.

-¿Por qué asistían a nuestra misma escuela en Arizona, teniendo el dinero suficiente para hacerlo en algún lugar mejor?- Zac pregunto lo que yo había estado a punto de formular.

-Rosalie siempre quiso llevar una vida "normal". Nunca le agradaron las pretensiones del mundo en el que vivían nuestros padres.

Muchas cosas ahora empezaban a encajar pero yo no me quedaría callado solo por cortesía, a no, ese no era Emmett Cullen.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ...espero que si!**

**Decidi aprender a escribir con la izquierda...¿alguna idea, truco, experiencia?...**

**Subire imagenes al face en un rato más...esten al pendiente...**

**¿Reviews?**


	16. Jacuzzi

Perdon por el retraso...y gracias por todos sus reviews!

* * *

Bella Pov

Rosalie se ofreció para registrarnos y en menos de cinco minutos ya nos encontrábamos delante de una enorme puerta.

-No creo que fueran necesarias las 4 suites.- Comento Kate abriendo una de las 8 puertas que había en el piso.

-Yo creo que sí. Nadie sabe cuando regresaremos así que hay que aprovecharlo.-Rosalie nos indico que entráramos.

Al entrar me quede con la boca abierta. Nunca creí que podría llegar a hospedarme en un lugar como este. Todo se encontraba totalmente fuera de mis expectativas. La habitación era del tamaño de un departamento o más bien del tamaño de mi casa. No, definitivamente era más grande que mi casa.

Camine embelesada por la enorme habitación. Una habitación gigante, con una cama gigante, con un ventanal gigante, con un baño gigante. Antecedente a la habitación una salita y un recibidor.

-¡Rosalie! ¡El jacuzzi es más grande que mi cama!- Exclamo Alice en un gritito ahogado de sorpresa.

-Te aseguro que un baño en ese jacuzzi hará maravillas con mi resaca.-Dijo Kate igual de impresionada pero perdida en el regocijo.

-Yo tenía otras cosas en mente para ese jacuzzi pero si, supongo que podrá ayudarte.-Rosalie sonreía de manera picara.

-Aquí cabemos perfectamente los 8 ¿Por qué pedir otras tres de estas?- pregunte aturdida imaginando la cantidad de dinero que costaba el que yo estuviera aquí.

-¿Escuchaste la parte del jacuzzi? Yo no pienso quedarme en la misma habitación que Rosalie y Emmett.- Alice hizo un mohín asqueada.

-Deja de hacerte la mojigata, como si tú no fueras a hacer lo mismo con mi hermano en la habitación de alado.- Le contesto Rosalie.

Por un momento me perdí imaginando una situación entre Edward, el jacuzzi y yo. Me sonroje de tan solo imaginarlo.

-Hasta Bella está emocionada con la idea.-Anuncio Rosalie como si eso le hiciera ganar la contienda.

-Espera, espera… ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?- Pregunto Kate confundida. Poco a poco la cordura volvía a ella.

Alice y Rosalie se miraron cómplices.

Oh, no. Oh, no.

-Creo que le corresponde a Bella contestarte.-Le dijo Alice sin querer parecer indiscreta y aun así diciéndolo todo.

Me dirigí veloz hacia el sofá, me tendí en él y me cubrí el rostro con un cojín. Aun y con el corazón en los oídos y todo el color en las mejillas pude reconocer la suavidad de la seda en mi rostro. ¡Tenía un cojín hecho de seda pura en las manos!

-¿Te acostaste con Edward?- Pregunto Kate fuera de sí.

La vergüenza cerró mi garganta y solo atine a asentir con la cabeza pero sin descubrirme el rostro. Pensé en mentirle y decirle que no, pero que caso tenia si al parecer Alice y Rosalie ya lo sabían.

-¿Cuándo?- No lograba salir de su asombro.

La verdad es que Edward y yo parecíamos estar en la misma situación pues desde la conversación de la mañana no había vuelto hablar con él sobre el asunto.

-Ayer por la noche.-contesto Alice por mí.

Volví a asentir para confirmar su contestación.

-¿Cómo paso?- Seguía asombrada pero ahora también estaba curiosa. Mala combinación.

-Noche de copas y las cenizas donde alguna vez hubo fuego.-esta vez contesto Rosalie.- Al parecer el fuego renació.

Asentí, otra vez.

-¿Y qué paso después?- Al parecer entendían y no me juzgaban pero esto también quería decir que tenía que confiar en ellas.

-Al parecer nada de qué preocuparse.-Contesto Alice dudosa.

Me arme de valorar y separe la seda de mi rostro.

-Volveremos a intentarlo.-dijo con hilo de voz.- Les juro que se los íbamos a contar pero queríamos esperar al momento adecuado.

-¿A que estuviéramos ebrios al igual que hicieron Alice y Jasper?- Rosalie pregunto retóricamente con cierta ironía. Alice se limito a sonreír velozmente con una mirada de disculpa.

-Entonces, Edward y tú están juntos de nuevo y teniendo en cuenta que los chicos no tardaran mucho en enterarse…-Kate palideció mientras iba hablando e hilando ideas.- Eso quiere decir….

-Que si quieres llevar las cosas lentas con Zac deberás de asegúrate bien un cinturón de castidad.- Alice había deducido al mismo tiempo que ella la correspondiente repartición de habitaciones.

-Oh Dios mío.-se recostó dramáticamente sobre el sillón que hace un momento yo había utilizado.- ¿Por qué me haces esto Rosalie?

-Yo no te estoy haciendo nada.-se indigno.

Al menos me reconfortaba el saber que no era la única nerviosa e inestable mentalmente.

-Tú escogiste el numero de habitaciones sabiendo que Bella y Edward ya habían regresado.-La contradijo Kate atravesándola con sus ojos azules centellando.

Estuve a punto de preguntarles cómo es que se habían enterado, sin embargo, ya había soportado demasiada vergüenza pública. Además, me faltaba Emmett.

-Tú ofreciste compartir la cama con él en Kingman.- Ambas se encontraban de frente y el intercambio subía de volumen.

Alice las miraba entretenida como quien mira una final mundialista y yo estaba dispuesta a intervenir ofreciendo el cambio de compañeros si era necesario. Solo si era estrictamente necesario.

-¡No es lo mismo estar en una habitación de un pueblo donde además están otros dos de tus amigos a estar en Las Vegas en una suite para nosotros solos!- Kate parecía estar a punto de colapsar. Nunca había visto un tono de azul tan llameante.

-Tienes un temple impresionante, puedes controlarte.-La reconforto Alice.

-¿Has visto a Zac?- Kate alzaba y bajaba sus brazos haciendo además y figuras en el aire.- No puedo resistirme es tan….delicioso.

-Lo siento, nunca he visto a_ mi hermano_ de esa manera.-Alice retrocedió un paso.

-Yo si lo he visto y puedo decirte que necesitaras de todo tu temple.-Rosalie y sus inhibiciones.

-¡Rosalie!- Reprendí su liberalismo.

-¿Qué?- Me miro divertida.- Estar a dieta no te impide ver el menú.

-Iré a darme un largo baño.-Kate se dio por vencida y fue a la habitación.

Alice meneo la cabeza divertida antes de cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo conseguiste la suite penthouse? Creí que solo estaba disponible con reservación -Pregunto Alice intrigada.

-¿Penthouse?-pregunte alarmado. Demasiado dinero, definitivamente demasiado dinero.

-Mis padres tenían sus influencias y lógicamente el simple apellido las seguirá manteniendo.-Rosalie alzaba la barbilla orgullosa pero no me sorprendería que en el interior se encontrara arrinconada. – Si quisiera podría pedir la suite para directores ejecutivos. Pero tienen dos dormitorios y una sala de conferencias.

-¿Sala de conferencias?-pregunte incrédula.

-Era la favorita de mi padre, siempre se encerraba ahí y las paredes de contención de sonidos le permitía olvidarse por completo de nuestra presencia. –Su voz eran sentimientos encontrados de amargura y necesidad.

Rosalie podría parecer fuerte y autosuficiente en el exterior pero por dentro solo era una niña asustada que necesitaba sentirse segura y amada.

-¿Qué tan frecuente venían?-Alice también había notado lo inestable del ambiente.

-No mucho, en realidad será la primera vez que salgo del hotel.-contesto pensativa.

-¿Qué clase de negocios atendían tus padres en este lugar?-pregunte acercándome a la ventana.

-Eran dueños de un casino.-Alice y yo volteamos a verla con las bocas abiertas.

-¿Eres dueña de un casino?-grito prácticamente Alice.

-Eso facilita las cosas, ¿Para qué fingir?

-El testamento decía que todo se disolvería o vendería ¿Lo olvidas?-al parecer a ella también la afectada la falta de confianza que sus padres les tenían.

Volví la mirada a la ventana justo en el momento en que el espectáculo de fuentes y luces comenzaba.

Alice y Rosalie se colocaron a mi espalda.

Ahí estábamos las tres. Disfrutando de un espectáculo sin igual y que de alguna manera me hacía a sentir tranquila. Como si el tiempo se detuviera por un instante para permitirnos ir más lento. Nada de preocupaciones, dudas, dolor, nerviosismo, inseguridad. Solo un momento para pensar y respirar sin presiones.

Edward Pov

-¿Cuántas novias tuviste antes de Alice?-Emmett formulo una nueva pregunta para Jasper.

-Emmett, has sido mi mejor amigo desde siempre. Tu las conociste.-Me sorprendía que luego de media hora de interrogatorios de Emmett siguiera guardando la calma.

-Cierto, cierto. ¿Alguna de ellas supo que eras el tipo más rico del mundo?-Emmett fascinado con el tema no paraba de preguntar, pero al parecer Jasper aceptaba la condena por no habernos contado antes.

-No, Emmett. Ustedes son los primeros que lo saben.-

-¿No fuiste capaz de contárselo a la enana?-pregunto Emmett alzando las manos y golpeándolas en el techo de la limo.

El show de los piratas había estado genial y ahora íbamos de regreso al hotel para cambiarnos y recoger a las chicas. Desde que habíamos vuelto al vehículo, -si es que a esto se le podía llamar así-, Emmett no había parado con sus preguntas. En ocasiones Zac y yo también interveníamos pero ahora solo éramos espectadores. Creía que la verdadera razón de que Jasper seguía soportando la actitud de Emmett es que aun estaba muy reciente la noticia del compromiso como para provocarlo, ya que aun podía armar un gran escándalo.

- No se lo dije textualmente pero supongo que ella lo supo deducir sola.-le explico Jasper.

-Tienes razón. Cierto, muy cierto, la enana es muy inteligente…

-Alice se enojara mucho si se llega a enterar de que le sigues diciendo enana.- interrumpí el pensamiento de Emmett mientras preparaba su siguiente pregunta.

-Llegamos.-anuncio Zac bajándose de la limo cuando aun no paraba del todo.

Después de todo Emmett si había logrado fastidiar a alguien.

Seguimos a Zac hasta el recibidor y luego a Jasper hasta las habitaciones. Una de las cuatro tenía el letrero de No Molestar así que dedujimos que ahí estarían las chicas. Fuimos a la siguiente habitación y nos encontramos con cuatro smokings sobre la cama y sobre ellos una etiquetita anunciando a quien pertenecía cada uno. Alice había estado a cargo de esto.

-Iré a tomar un baño antes de cambiarme.-anuncie dirigiéndome a la habitación que había dentro de la habitación.

El lugar era enorme pero al entrar al baño me quede estático.

-¡El jacuzzi es enorme!-regrese rápidamente a donde estaban los chicos.

-Vaya que lo es.- comento Jasper complacido, abrochándose la camisa.

-De seguro estas exagerando.- minimizo Zac caminando al baño y regreso con una cara igual a la mía.

-Rosalie es genial.- vanaglorio Emmett luego de ir a verificar el mismo todo por su cuenta.

-¿Rosalie?-pregunte extrañado. Hasta donde yo sabía Rosalie no diseñaba baños.

-¿A quién más le gusta lo mejor de lo mejor sin importar costos?-secundo Zac comenzando a vestirse.

-Sera mejor que te apures si no quieres que nos saquen arrastrando de aquí.-me recordó Jasper colocándose esta vez el saco.

Alice Pov

-¡Emmett deja de moverte!- Le masculle a Emmett para que dejara de removerse en tanto le acomoda la corbata.

-Lo haría si tus pequeñas manitas dejaran de enterrarme las uñas.- Emmett refunfuñaba y seguía sin parar de moverse.

-Pararía si supieras como anudarte una corbata correctamente.- espete dando un ultimo tirón.- Además, mis unas están perfectas.-mire como mi perfecta manicura permanecía a pesar de la desastrosa parte del desierto.

-¿Luego de esto iremos a Forks, cierto?-pregunto Bella angustiada, enfundada en su pequeño vestido negro.

No sé porque seguía en desacuerdo con esto. Gracias al viaje Edward ahora tomaba su mano de nuevo.

-¿Creen que deberíamos decirle a Esme que estamos en Las Vegas o solo decirle que estamos bien?-pregunto Edward comenzando a marcar el numero.

Estando tan lejos de casa y con tantos improvistos todos habíamos olvidado reportarnos con nuestros padres, así que luego de una enorme discusión había quedado a manos de Edward hacerse cargo.

-A menos que alguien tenga planes de embriagarse y casarse en una capilla frente a Elvis Presley no veo razón de angustiarlos.- Comento Emmett con sarcasmo, mirándonos a Jasper y a mí fijamente.

Poco falto para que le contestara pero Jasper apretó suavemente mi mano obligándome a pasar el comentario por alto.

La verdad es que eso solo me había puesto a pensar en cómo se los diríamos. Esme solo quería lo mejor para mí y ella sabía que Jasper lo era. Ella me apoyaría ante todo, sin embargo, eso no me reconfortaba pues sabía que su amor era tan incondicional que incluso me apoyaría al hacer algo incorrecto. Carlisle era diferente en cierta manera. Él siempre hacia lo correcto y quizás al comprometerme con tanta anticipación pudiera provocar algo de decepción. Estaba segura de que él también me apoyaría, en lo que no estaba segura es en que me diría cuando encontrara la oportunidad de hablarme a solas. Ambas partes me provocaban incertidumbre y ansiedad. Porque algo peor al rechazo es que te expresen su apoyo y que por dentro desearan que todo fuera diferente.

* * *

**Es algo corto pero espero que les haya agradado...**

**¿Reviews?**


	17. Determinación

**Ya lo sé, ya lo sé...me retrase un poco con esto de actualizar...aun así espero que lo disfruten...Nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

Jasper Pov

Me serví otra taza de café para volver a salir al patio trasero y sentarme en el columpio-banca que había junto a la casa.

Llegamos a Forks luego de tres días en Las Vegas. La verdad es que después de eso ninguna otra ciudad se le podía comparar o no inmediatamente al menos, por lo que decidimos regresar antes. Tomamos un vuelo a Seattle, pasamos una noche allí y luego de que Rosalie y yo compráramos autos nuevos nos dirigimos a Forks siguiendo al padre de Bella. Charlie había querido ir a recoger a su hija.

Bella había resultado especialmente bueno para los juegos de azar, había ganado el dinero suficiente como para pagarse dos semestres de la universidad; así que no mostro molestia en irse con su padre en la patrulla. Otros que ganaron una cantidad razonables fueron Edward y Alice pero ellos jugando Póker. La suerte no había estado con Emmett, como resultado se convirtió en el guardaespaldas de Rosalie, quien no dejaba de atraer la atención de los hombres de cada lugar al que íbamos.

Era la segunda noche que pasábamos en Forks y también la segunda que pasaba en vela. La primera había sido a causa de que para la noche se organizaría la cena en donde les diríamos a Carlisle y a Esme sobre nuestro compromiso. La cena ya había pasado y aunque todo había resultado bien ahora mismo Carlisle y Alice conversaban en el despacho.

Sabía que no había nada de qué preocuparse pero me hubiera gustado estar ahí con Alice demostrándole mi apoyo. No era justo que ella enfrentara esto sola, era cosa de ambos y debíamos de estar juntos.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.-susurro Alice colocándose junto al columpio.

-Lo siento señorita.-me disculpe por impulso invitándola a sentarse junto a mí.

-Supuse que habías bajado a tomar café, así que te espere en tu habitación, pero al parecer te desviaste.- se coloco junto a mí, recostando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.- Hablábamos en voz baja, solo para nosotros.- ¿Qué dijo Carlisle?

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre.- Contesto con aire distraído.

-¿Qué es lo de siempre?- Insistí.

Suspiro quejándose por tener que hablar.

-No está brincando de alegría pero lo acepta.- Volvió a contestar sin muchos detalles.

-¿Esperabas que brincara de alegría?- Pregunte escéptico. Ningún padre se alegraba de sobremanera por el compromiso de sus hijos, al menos no del todo.

-No realmente; pero si esperaba algo más de entusiasmo.-Contestaba distraída pero aun así con un matiz de desilusión.

-Eso es normal Alice, no tienes porque sentirte mal.- La reconforte, aprisionándola más entre mis brazos.- Eres su única hija y te comprometiste a los 18. Era de esperar que estuvieran renuentes a todo esto.

-¿Crees que los he decepcionado?- La voz soprano de Alice parecía a punto de quebrarse.

-Nada de eso, solo están sorprendidos.- La reconforte mientras la sentaba sobre mi regazo.

Cargar a Alice era como jugar con una pluma; solo había que preocuparse de no dejarla caer, el peso no significaba ningún problema.

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en cuanta importancia debían de tener sus padres para ella. Sabía que eran importantes, así como en algún punto los fueron para Rosalie y para mí los nuestros. No creí que llegados ser independientes el vinculo con Carlisle y Esme se fortaleciera más en lugar de disminuir.

Alice acuno su cabeza sobre mi pecho, acompasando su respiración a la mía.

-Si te hace sentir mejor podemos deshacer esto del compromiso, no necesito que lleves un anillo para saber que me amas.- dije contra su cabello. Haría lo que fuera con tal de verla feliz.

-¡Nada de eso! –Levanto la cabeza de golpe, indignada.- Yo quiero llevar el anillo, te amo y es lo único que importa.

Antes de que pudiera rebatirle algo sus labios ya se encontraban junto a los míos.

Rosalie Pov

Los podía ver perfectamente solo con los destellos de la luna. Ambos eran tan felices y sin dudas; no temían ir por ahí aceptando que se amaban, no tenían miedo de ser lastimados. Sus ojos brillan de felicidad y sus gestos denotan el amor que de por si es visible a simple vista. No hay barreras entre ellos, porque no temen que algo vaya mal, que por despecho todo se sepa y todos tengan armas contra ti. Yo ansiaba esa seguridad. La seguridad con la que Alice se desenvolvía frente a Jasper. Sin necesidad de esconderse.

-Luces hermosa.- La voz de Emmett me tomo por sorpresa pero no me asusto. No del todo.-Tu cabello brilla a la luz de la luna.

Me encontraba parada junto a la ventana que daba al patio trasero, de esa manera la luz que se filtraba por la ventana me deba de lleno en el rostro y la mitad de mi cuerpo. Mi cabello caía sobre mis hombros y mi espalda, tan liso e inmaculado como si fuera seda.

-No es bueno espiar a la gente.-Murmuro cerca de mi oído al abrazarme por atrás.

Deje posar mi peso sobre él.

-Solo quería comprobar que todo había salido bien.-Me excuse, desviando la verdadera razón de mis pensamiento.

De nuevo alzando esa barrera entre el resto del mundo y mi interior.

Era casi imposible percibir cuando mi guardia estaba en alto y cuando no, y digo "casi" porque Emmett si lo podía distinguir. Según él cambiaba mi postura, el brillo de mis ojos y mi manera de hablar y dirigirme a las personas.

-Quisiera hablar contigo.- Esta vez Emmett no bromeaba ni parecía ser el de siempre.

Muy pocas veces lo había visto tomar esa actitud; reservada, seria, madura generalmente.

Me jalo hacia el borde de la cama para que nos sentáramos.

-Podríamos estar haciendo otra cosa pero tú has estado escabulléndote de mí y por lo tanto no he podido hablar contigo.- El reclamo iba oculto entre la broma.

Como siempre la seriedad con Emmett duraba lo que un parpadear.

-Emmett estamos en casa de tus padres.- Puse un alto a sus pensamientos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Detalles sin importancia.- dijo con ademan despectivo.

-Pues ya no lo serán más.-sentencie en el momento en que cruzaba las piernas.

La cara de Emmett no tenia precio. Sus ojos tan abiertos como lo permitían sus parpados.

-En Phoenix no te importaba.- Se esforzaba por no tartamudear y mantener la cabeza fría pero no lo estaba logrando.

-Pero ahora si.-Declare alzando la barbilla aun más, si es que eso era posible.- Y ya sabes que no soy una chica de hotel.

-¡Falta más de un mes para que nos vayamos a la universidad!- Emmett había llegado a la parte de la negación y todo pensamiento lógico se había ido.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer en todo ese tiempo?

-"Vamos" me suena a tú y yo; por mi parte te aseguro que estaré bien.-Torturar era un término muy grande para describir lo que estaba haciendo, más bien era algo así como probar su amor.

Me descubrí sonriéndole con dulzura y con mi barrera en el suelo. Emmett también pareció notarlo y eso al parecer lo hizo recordar cuál era su principal propósito en mi habitación.

-Luego seguiremos hablando de eso.- Emmett acepto perder esta batalla pero no por eso aceptaría perder la guerra. Era una lástima para él que yo fuera tan competitiva y orgullosa.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-pregunte para ganar tiempo y saber si tenía que volver a subir mi guardia.

-¿Todo está bien?- Su mano acuno mi rostro.

No, nada está bien. Todo mi mundo y mis ideales se derrumban, ¿Cómo se supone que siga adelante? Estoy estancada mientras todos los demás siguen adelante.

Ante su tacto mi muralla se convirtió en un toldo a medio poner.

-No sé de qué me estas hablando.- Evadí la pregunta y la mirada de Emmett.

-Hablo de por qué me has estado evitando, de por qué no me miras a los ojos y de por qué pareces estar siempre a la defensiva.- La seriedad había regresado. No había reproches, solo preocupación.

Guarde silencio.

Emmett me amaba; no tenía dudas. Yo lo amaba a él, entonces ¿Por qué no podía ser del todo sincera con él? Deseaba abrirme ante él, mostrarle todos mis miedos, sueños, esperanzas y que él me entendiera. Emmett siempre se quedaba a mi lado aunque no supiera ciencia cierta qué es lo que me pasaba. Yo también quería estar siempre para él. Ansiaba que él supiera que es lo que me preocupaba sin tener que preguntarme, quería que me conociera mejor que nadie y sin embargo, no lograba permitírselo. Cada vez que lo intentaba ahí estaba siempre esa muralla que me negaba a derrumbar.

-Rosie.- susurro.

Solo a Jasper le permitía que me llamara de esa manera; pero ahora que escuchaba Emmett no me molestaba, todo lo contrario, me gustaba como sonaba esa denotación de cariño entre sus labios.

-No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.-Deje de mirar por la ventana y cambie el gris de la luna por el color miel de los ojos de Emmett. – No creí que te fueras a preocupar tanto por mí.

-Rosalie yo te amo. – Declaro con tanta intensidad, con tanta emoción que me acurruque entre sus brazos. Me refugie en su pecho huyendo de las lagrimas.- Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me preocupa.

Encerré todos mis miedos en la parte más oculta de mi mente armando de valor para derrumbar esa muralla que me impedía ser completamente feliz, que me impedía amar a Emmett como se merecía.

-Promete que nunca me vas a dejar sola.- También resguarde mis lagrimas, por lo menos lo suficiente como para darnos tiempo de hablar.- Promete que siempre me vas a querer.

-Rosalie yo nunca…

-¡Prométemelo!-masculle desesperada.

Necesitaba respaldar que mis miedos más profundos no se harían realidad. Necesitaba tener la certeza de que nunca más volvería a estar sola.

-Te lo prometo.- accedió sin pena, como si no fuera a resultar ningún esfuerzo para él.

Mis brazos estaban enrollados alrededor de su cuello, como si lo necesitara para vivir, la verdad es que así era. Podía sentir su fuerte agarre en mi espalda contraponiéndose a la delicadeza con la que pasaba su otra mano por mi cabello, una y otra vez, buscando de esa manera mi tranquilidad.

Deshice el abrazo. Emmett mantuvo mis manos entre las suyas y yo se lo agradecí en silencio.

Sin su apoyo no podría continuar.

-Es extraño darse cuenta de que Jasper y yo no seremos los mismos.- Comencé por la razón que había desencadenado todo lo demás.

-Alice ahora es su prioridad.- Explique ante su mirada confusa.- Su mundo ahora es ella.

-Jasper no dejara de quererte y preocuparse por ti.- Me aseguro.- Muy independientemente de su relación con Alice tu siempre serás su hermana, no importa lo que pase.

-Ya no seré yo su princesita consentida.- Baje el rostro avergonzada por mi egocentrismo, pero había prometido ser del todo sincera con Emmett.

Una pequeña risita se escapo de su boca.

Alce el rostro para reclamarle pero al ver esos hoyuelos formados por su sonrisa, sonreí yo también.

-Podrás ser la mía.- Ofreció sin dejar de sonreírme.

Esa sonrisa que solo me pertenecía a mí.

-Sé que tienes miedo de quedarte sola, de que una mañana te despiertes y todo esto haya desparecido; tienes miedo de que todo sea solo un sueño.- Me percate de mis lagrimas solo cuando Emmett soltó una de mis manos para limpiarlas de mi rostro.- Todos tememos eso. Pero te prometo que nada de eso sucederá. Siempre estaremos contigo, especialmente yo.

-No puedes prometerme eso.- Continuaba renuente a dejarme caer sobre Emmett.

-Quizás todo sea más complicado para ti por la relación y las experiencias que sufriste con tus padres.

Emmett estaba dando justo en el clavo y yo luchaba por no adoptar la defensiva. Me repetía una y otra vez que él estaba de mi lado, que no me haría daño, el me amaba. Me obligue a repetir esas palabras en mi mente hasta creerlas. Ya no quería tener miedo, no quería tener que defenderme de todo el mundo.

-Todo el mundo tiene miedo, Rosalie, la cosa esta en no dejarse llevar y aceptar que no tienes que ir por el mundo tu sola. – Emmett termino de hablar y yo me deje caer de nuevo entre sus brazos. Lo diferente ahora es que ya no había barreras, al menos entre él yo ya no las había.

* * *

**Drama y Romance o Romance y Drama...como lo prefieran...mis dos temas favoritos aparte de la comedia...**

**Les tengo noticias...Oficialmente estoy peleada con los Lemmons! **

**Simplemente no se me da bien escribirlos y no pienso forzarlos...asi que los unicos lemmons que apareceran en el fic seran los que ustedes quieran escribir y mandar; como mi querida Mariaca Duende (Es por ella que tendran Lemmons, no por mí...) Pueden mandar los Lemmons que quieran con las parejas que quieran, ya yo vere como los integro...obvio reconocere su colaboracion anunciandolo al inicio del capitulo...**

**Si cambio de opinion y hay una rencociliacion se los hare saber...sorry!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
